Blue Eyes with Love
by KittyDoggyLover
Summary: Captured by a serial killer Bobby is in a race against time to find the woman he loves, before it's too late. Can he do it? Will he be able to keep his emotions under control long enough? Chapter 19 up now!
1. The Meeting

**Chapter: **Intro

**Rating: **( T ) Rating may change.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Law & Order CI or any of the characters from the show. Raven650 owns the character, Victoria.

**_A/N_ Hello everyone. This is a fanfic that I agreed to write for Raven650, a great mind who thought up the plot for this fanfic. This fic will be different then my other stories. It's going to be a Bobby/OC pairing with Bobby/Alex friendship. I know I normally write B/A fics, which is because i'm a shipper lol. It will be a romance/drama/angst. I hope you all like it, and half the credit for this chapter goes to Raven650, the mind behind this fic. The first chapter is just a flashback of how/when Bobby/Victoria met. After that, we will go to present time.**

**Now, i'll begin the story.**

* * *

Detective Bobby Goren and Detective Alexandra Eames were sent out to the scene of a drive by shooting. Once at the scene, the two detectives got out of the SUV, they headed toward the many police officers who were swarming the scene. Once they got closer, they could see the body of a young boy laying on the sidewalk. Alex walked over to find out what had happened, while her partner put on his white rubber gloves and took a closer look at the victim. 

" I'm Detective Eames, can you tell me what happened here, " Alex asked one of the young officers on the scene, after showing her badge.

" It was a driveby shooting. One of the victims was pronounced dead on the scene, the other victim received a bullet wound to the shoulder. He's being treated at the Cornell Medical Center, " replied the young officer.

" Are there any witnesses, " Alex asked.

" Not that we know of, " the officer replied.

" Okay, thanks officer, " Alex said. Then she headed over to the body, where her partner was hovering over it.

" Looks like he was shot 6 times, i'd say he died instantly, " Bobby said. " Also has a tatoo... might be a sign for a gang, "

" It's a real shame, " Alex said.

Bobby nodded, then stood up. " Any witnesses, " he asked.

" Just the other victim, " Alex replied.

" Other victim, " Bobby asked, confused. They weren't told that there was another victim.

" Yes, there is another victim, received a gunshot to the shoulder, " Alex replied.

" Well... we're done here... might as well go ask some questions, " Bobby said.

Alex nodded and the two detectives headed to the Cornell Medical Center. Within a little while, Bobby and Alex had reached their destination. They exited the SUV and headed inside. Once inside, they asked what room the victim was in, and a nurse lead them to the room.

The young boy looked quite frightened as he lay there in the hospital bed. Alex walked to the bedside, Bobby following right behind her.

" I'm Detective Eames, this is my partner, Detective Goren. We're here to ask you some questions about what happened earlier, you feeling up to it, " Alex asked kindly.

The young boy just nodded.

" Okay, did you see the shooter, " Alex asked softly.

" No... not really, but I saw the car, " the boy said.

" What... what kind was it, " Bobby asked.

" A Ford Mustang, 2000 maybe 2001 model... it was bright red.

Just then, a nurse opened the door.

" Excuse me, I need to change the IV, " she said, then entered the room.

Bobby's eyes seemed to light up instantly as the nurse walked past him. Alex looked up at the nurse, then she turned at looked at her partner, his eyes were still glued on the beautiful nurse.Alex couldn't believe what she was seeing, she had never seen Bobby look at anyone in such a way. The nurse changed the IV quickly, then she made her way out of the room, Bobby's eyes followed her as she walked out of the room.Then he stood up, suddenly. He started walking towards the door.

" Goren, " Alex called, however, her partner just kept walking. Lost in thoughts of the beautiful nurse. " Goren, " Alex called a second time, still there was no response.

" Bobby, "Alex almost shouted. This time, Bobby stopped and looked back at his partner.

" Yes, " he said.

" Where are you going, " Alex asked.

" Oh... uh... i'm going to ask the nurse if... anyone has been in to see the victim, except family, " Bobby replied, trying to sound convincing.

Alex shot her partner a strange look. " Now? In the middle of the interview, " she questioned.

" I... I think it's... it's important, " Bobby replied.

With that, he darted out of the hospital room, and ran down the hallway after the nurse. It didn't take him long to catch up to her.

" Excuse me... nurse, " Bobby called.

The nurse stopped in her tracks. " Yes, " she asked kindly.

" Uh... has... has anyone besides the victims family been in to see him, " Bobby asked.

" No, just his parents and grandparents, " the nurse replied.

Just then, Bobby heard footsteps coming down the hallway, he turned and looked to see his partner running towards him.

" Bobby, I just got a call from one of the officers who was on the scene. Someone called in with a tip, we're supposed to go meet the caller down at the station, " Alex explained.

Bobby sighed. Then he looked to the nurse.

" We just got a tip... we gotta go. Oh... I... uh... I didn't catch your name, " Bobby said, shyly.

The nurse smiled. " Victoria... Victoria Spencer, " the nurse says.

With that, Bobby and Alex headed down to the station to interview the tipster.

* * *

A couple days later, Bobby and Alex were back at the Cornell Medical Center. The person who had called with the tip had provided some interesting information. The caller had told Bobby and Alex that the two boys who were shot were both members of a local street gang, he explained that the two gangs had been fighting over the territory and that's why the boys were shot. This confirmed Bobby's suspicion that the boys might have been members of a gang. Now the detectives were back to question the remaining victim about the caller's alligations. 

Once inside the center, Bobby saw Victoria, the beautiful nurse he had briefly talked to two days before. She walked passed himand headed towards the desk. Bobby stopped dead in his tracks, he stood there, admiring her. _God, is she beautiful. _he thought to himself.

Victoria could feel that she was being watched as she wrote down a patients information on a chart, she looked up and saw Bobby standing there, staring at her. She flashed him a sweet smile, it melted his heart instantly. Victoria remembered the detective instantly, for she had felt an instant attraction to him from the very moment that she met him. However, she was determined not to let on.

Bobby was finally brought back to reality as his partner walked passed him. He quickly caught up to her and the two walked up to Victoria.

" Hello Victoria, " Bobby said. Shocking his partner.

" Detective, what can I do for you, " asked Victoria.

" Uh... we have a couple more questions for the victim, " Bobby replied.

" Oh... well it just so happens that I was on my way to check on the patient now. I'll walk with you, " Victoria said, quickly.

" I'll join you in a minute, Bobby. I have to use the restroom, " Alex told her partner. " Could you tell me where the restroom is, " she then asked the nurse.

" Sure, right down the hall, passed those two doors, " Victoria replied.

With that, Alex headed to the restroom, while Bobby and Victoria headed down the hall, towards the victims room. As they walked, Bobby tried to make conversation, still not taking his eyes off her.

" So... uh... how long have you worked here, " Bobby asked.

Victoria smiled. " About 6 years, " she replied.

" Do you uh... do you like your job, " he asked.

" Yes, I do, " Victoria replied. " Sometimes it's hard... when we lose a patient but overall, it's a rewarding job. " What about you, do you like your job, " Victoria asked.

" Well... yeah... I guess most times. I... I like putting the bad guys away... but it's... uh... stressful at times, " Bobby replied.

Victoria was rather surprised at how kind Bobby was. He seemed like such a nice person, and he didn't have that high ego like most of the detectives she had encountered. She also liked the way he did things, the way he acted. He was sort of odd in a way, but she liked that. He was very different from most men she'd known, in a good way. Soon, they had reached the victim's room.They both enter, Victoria checks the boys vitals then she quickly leaves the room.Alex walks into the room, as she leaves.

After questioning the boy, both Bobby and Alex exit the room and head back down the hallway. Once they reach the front office, Bobby looks around. He had been trying to decide wether or not he she ask Victoria out, and he finally decided that he wanted to.

" Eames... i'll uh... i'll be right back, " Bobby said.

" Okay, i'll be waiting in outside, " Alex replied, assuming that her partner was going to use the restroom.

Bobby searched around the center until he finally found Victoria, she was sitting at her desk, looking over a patient's medical chart.She looked up, to see Bobby coming down the hall toward her. She was having a hard time keeping her composure, as he got closer and closer to the desk. Bobby was also having a hard time keeping his composure, he had never felt quite like this before.

" Victoria, " Bobby said, once he reached the desk.

"Y-Yes, " she replied.

" Uh... can I... can I speak to you... in private, " Bobby asked.

" Sure, " Victoria replied with a nob. Then she lead him into an empty room.

" I... I was... uh... I was w - wondering if uh... if you would... um I... I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight, " Bobby shammered.

Victoria looked at him in complete shock. She never, in a million years expected him to ask that question. She remained silent for a moment.

Bobby began to get nervous. _Damn, I blew it! Why couldn't I just ask the question? _Bobby thought to himself. He was just about to turn and walk away when he heard her sweet voice.

" Yes, " Victoria replied.

**To Be Continued:**

* * *

**The next chapter will be a continuation of chapter 1, because it is really long.**

**Please read and review. Thanks!**


	2. The Date

**Chapter: **Continuation of Chapter 1, The Date.

**Rating: **( T ) Rating may change.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Law & Order CI or the characters from the show. Raven650 owns the character Victoria and the plot.

**_A/N_ Hello, here is the continuation of chapter 1. Remember that this is just a flashback, and that the next chapter will be at present time. This chapter was co written by Raven650 along with her friend. The plot for this chapter is also from the great mind of Raven650, who deserves most of the credit for this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Now, on with the story.**

* * *

Bobby was so relieved, he could believe Victoria had actually said yes. A great big smile spread across Bobby's face, he smiled like he hadn't smiled in a really, really long time. 

" G - Great, " he stutters, finally. " Should I pick you up at 7:00pm, "

" Yes, that sounds fine, " Victoria replied, a big smile had planted itself on her face as well.

"Okay... I... I'll see you at 7:00pm then, " Bobby says nerviously.

" See you at 7:00pm, " Victoria repeats.

Then Bobby headed out to the SUV, where his partner was waiting. All the way out of the clinic, Bobby kept thinking about the grand event that had just unfolded. He just couldn't believe that Victoria had said yes. When Bobby asked, he was sure he would get the same answer he did everytime he asked a woman out, to be told no, followed by a mile long excause. That was what always seemed to happen, and it had made Bobby almost afraid to ask. However, he was very happy that he did. Bobby walked through the clinic doors, there he saw Alex sitting in the SUV, waiting. He walked over to it, and climbed inside. Alex gave him a strange look.

" That sure took you long enough, did you fall in, " Alex asked, figuring that her partner had just went to use the restroom.

" Oh... uh, sorry Eames, " Bobby said.

Alex started the car and they headed back to the station. As Alex drove, she could sense something very different about her partner. He seemed very different, he also appeared to be off in his own world once again. Bobby had been acting strange all week, ever since the day of the shooting, he was acting really different. His mind seemed to be preoccupied, and not with the case._What's with him? _Alex thought to herself, her curiosity was driving her crazy, until finally she couldn't take it anymore, she had to ask.

" Bobby, what's with you lately, " she asked.

Bobby looked over at her. " Nothing, why, " he asked.

" Because, you've been acting really strange all week, " Alex said, then paused for a moment. " It doesn't happen to have anything to do with that nurse, does it, "

Bobby's face turned red, he looked away and tried to hide it, but it didn't work, Alex saw.

" It does, doesn't it? You like that nurse, don't you, " Alex questioned.

" Well... yes, " Bobby replied, finally.

" I knew it, " Alex said, with a smile. " So, you gonna ask her out, "

" I... uh... I kind of already did, " Bobby answered. He was somewhat embarressed, though he didn't know why.

" You... you already did? Bobby, that's great, i'm really happy for you, " Alex said, her smile got even bigger.

" I... I really like her, Eames. There's... there's just something different about her... I... I can't put my finger on it... but there is, " Bobby said, shyly.

Alex just smiled, she was very happy for her partner. Bobby sat there silent for several moments, then he spoke.

" Uh, Eames, "

" Yes, " Alex asked kindly.

" Would you... uh... would you keep this... just between us, " Bobby asked. " I... I don't want everyone to know right away... in case... in case it doesn't work out, "

" Of course, " Alex replied.

Alex was very happy for her partner, and she hoped and prayed that it would work out for him. Alex was sort of worried about what Victoria's reaction would be if and when Bobby would tell her about his mother and brother. Alex hoped that Bobby would finally get to have someone special in his life, someone who he could spend his time with, instead of overworking himself like he does. She hoped that her partner would finally have someone to love and get love back in return. Alex knew that some women were scared off by Bobby's odd work methods, his bad past, or his lack of social skills. They thought that Bobby Goren was a nut case, but Alex knew better, she knew Bobby in a different way. She understood him better then most people, and she hoped for his sake that the nurse would be able to understand him to. Alex knew that Victoria would be the luckiest woman in the world, if she just took the time to get to know her partner like she did. It breaks Alex's heart to see her partner staying late almost every night and being the first one at the station in the morning, because she knows that Bobby is lonely. She knows that Bobby overworks himself like that, because he has no one, other then her and his work. _God, please let this work out for Bobby _Alex said a silent prayer to herself as she drove.

* * *

Later that evening, Victoria was at home, tearing through her closet. She was searching for the perfect dress. Then, she finally found just what she was looking for, a very short, bright red dress. Not long after that, Victoria heard Bobby pull up outside of her apartment. Her heard started to pound. Why was she suddenly so nervous? She wondered. Then she heard Bobby knock on the door. Victoria darted for the door, pulling it open quickly. Bobby just stood there in aw as when the door flew open, he couldn't believe that this was actually happening, that he was actually taking this beautiful woman who had been haunting both his thoughts and dreams for the passed week out to dinner. Bobby stared at Victoria, captivated by the stunning dress that she was wearing, and the way he long, wavey dark hair hung down slightly near her shoulder. Bobby was about to melt. He was at a temporary loss for words, he just didn't know what to say. Victoria started to get worried, hoping that she wasn't overdressed for the resturant that they are going to. 

" Am I... am I a little overdressed for the resturant we're going to, " Victoria asked nerviously.

Bobby shook his head quickly. " No... no you look... great. I... I wouldn't want you to change a thing, "

Victoria was just as stunned by how handsome Bobby looked. He looked very different from the way she had saw him earlier. Now Bobby was wearing a white buttoned shirt with knaki colored pants. She couldn't help thinking that he was a much nicer dresser then some of the other men who dressed like slobs that she had dated.

Bobby remained calm and composed, his mind almost stopped, she was stunningly beautiful. Victoria, felt a slight tingle go over her body. She blushed a little from his very flattering comment and shyly said " Thank you, "

She felt like she was a smitten teen on a first date, she hadn't been this excited about going out on a date in a long time. Sure, she has had plenty of prospects but none seemed to make her feel this way, and she had been out with them all, doctors, lawyers, musicians, actors, wall street brokers. Many through blind dates from her friends and co workers, she even tried online dating... but lets not even discuss that.

" Um... please come in... I just have to grab my purse and shawl, " Victoria said. Then she headed off to do just that.

As Bobby waited, he took in the decor and noticed the size, he was surprized by the size of it.

" You have a really nice place here, a lot of space, " Bobby says loudly, so she can hear him.

" Thanks, I really lucked out. The other apartments I was shown for my price range were smaller, obviously.You know in New York you get a match box for 20 times the price it's worth... when my agent found this one it was a godsend in price, located and space, " Victoria explains.

Bobby's voice resonates in her ears as she spritzs some perfume behind her neck and on her wrists. She inhales deeply and smiles.

" Okay... all ready to go, " Victoria said after a moment.

Bobby smiled and offered her his arm, as she took it, her touch sent an electricity through him, he can tell this is going to be a wonderful evening.

A short time later, they arrived at Barolo, a top rated Italian restaurant. Bobby had to pull a few favors to get in on a Friday evening and nonetheless at last minute. They were lead to a table in the back to the outdoor garden, it was a perfect summer evening to dine al fresco.

" You must be pretty popular to get in here on a Friday last minute, " Victoria said with a coy smile.

Bobby laughed. " No, not popular I pulled a few to get in... guess it's one of the perks of the job, " he confessed, then paused for a moment. " Which I have never done before tonight, "

Victoria looked at Bobby in surprise, no man had ever done anything like that for her before. He was looking at her, worried that he had made a mistake in telling her that.

" I'm sorry... I didn't mean to embarress you, " Bobby said shyly.

" No, no you didn't... actually the opposite. It's just that it's surprising and flattering that you did this and you hardly know me, " Victoria said.

The waiter then comes over with the menus, Bobby orders a bottle of Chianti. Over the course of dinner, they are engrossed in each other.

" So, how did you get into law enforcement, " Victoria asked.

Bobby told her about being in the army, stationed in Germany where he learned to speak and how he once tried to impress a Turkish girl by reading the Koran. He told her how,prior to joining the Major Case he was a detective in Narcotics for 4 years. He ran 3 stings resulting in 27 arrests.

" Ah, you speak German, " Victoria spoke fluent German to Bobby, which made him light up like a Christmas tree.

" You too... where did you learn? You family's not German by you last name, unless your mother's side is... are you British by any chance? It's just that when you speak there is a slight accent... sounds English, " Bobby asked.

" No, i'm not British but you are a very good detective, I do have a slight accent... it comes out when I am nervous or excitied. I was in England for 6 months, plus my ex is British so I guess it rubbed off, " Victoria replied.

" Speaking of boyfriends... there's one thing I don't understand, " Bobby cocks his head and looks at her with analytic eyes. " How can a woman as beautiful and smart as you not have a boyfriend, "

Victoria sighed. " The $64,000 question... I just don't have luck with guys... I have dated the whole spectrum and they all wanted a peice of candy on their arm and not to speak. I don't know I guess... they feel threatened. Except my ex fiance, the problem that ultimately ended our relationship was that he didn't want to leave England. I just want someone who can challenge me intellectually, have a conversation with other then who do you think is going to be the next American Idol? and not to be told to keep my opinions to myself. I like museums, old book stores, concerts, broadway shows, exhibits. I like culture, to learn new things... so there's my tale of woe, " Victoria explained, then asked. "So, what's your sad story, "

Bobby sighs. " Well... I date... but the last 5 dates i've been on have lasted approximately one hour each and have all culminated in the woman declaring her opinion that I should be locked up in a mental asylum. Sometimes they throw things, "Bobby explained.

" You don't seem that bad, in fact you seem quite... the opposite, " Victoria said as she probed his deep brown eyes, those eyes were on her and that deep, penetrating gaze of his was in some way closer then touch. She looked at him and tried to imagine what might be behind those intense eyes, what she might see.

" So detective, what do you like to do when you're not catching bad guys, " Victoria asked.

" I like to read, especially the Smithsonian magazine, I love history and art... psychology really interests me... that's due to work. I also love to dance but I haven't done much lately, " Bobby replied.

" Be still my heart, a man that likes to dance, I think i'm in love, " Victoria says and laughs.

Bobby's heart skipped a couple beats at her laugh, he could listen to it all night.

" Now, about you... how did you get into nursing, " Bobby asked.

" In high school they had this new pilot program where you can take classes in health careers and engineering. The only way to get in was a recommendation from the instructors, I figured i'll just give it a go, so in my senior year I was taking nursing classes. By the time I graduated, I was already an LPN. I only had 1 year left to study to be a RN, I went on for my Bachelors and I just finished my Masters a year ago. My speciality is trama and critical care, " Victoria explained.

" But you were working on the general floor when we met, " Bobby said.

" Yes I was, the hospital rotates us out of the critical care every 6 months to a general med-surgery floor so we get a break and don't burn out. I was also a traveling nurse, I did it for 2 years, went to England, Spain, France... didn't like it very much, Germany, Holland, Swedan, Italy... my favorite place on Earth, and Saudia Arabia... had to stay in a protected compound for 6 months, I nearly went nuts. I did mainely Europe and the middle East. I speak 8 languages, got to see the world, " Victoria said.

" Wow, that's amazing you learned all those languages fluently so fast. You were in each place, what 6 months, " Bobby asked, he was totally mesmerized by her seemingly amazing intellect, yet is very unamassed by it all.

" I'm a fast learner, they just came so natually... I sound like i'm an over achiever, don't I, Victoria asked with a little groan.

" No, you don't... I thinks it's wonderful for a woman to have such an intellect such as yours. I find it very attractive, it's not everyday I meet a beautiful, intelligent woman such as you, " Bobby said quickly.

She gave a warm smile, she looked up and their eyes locked, sparks were now flying everywhere.

" It's not everyday I meet a man that makes me feel as beautiful as you do and as thoughtful and caring, " Victoria said.

They have passed the point of no return, neither of them ever thought it would go this fast, and yet it felt so right and natural.

" Wow! All this before the main course, I can't wait for dessert, " Victoria said.

Just as she blurted that out, her face went as red as her dress and her expression to total shock as she covered her face.

" Oh God, that did not come out right, " Victoria said, in total embarressment.

Then they both looked at each other and suddenly started laughing, all the nervousness had gone.

Bobby had this way about him of making her feel like a queen, a goddess. He hung on every word she said and always looked directly into her eyes with those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes of his whenever they were in conversation. Mmm... those eyes, they were delicious, deep brown pools brimming with joy and mischief. Enticing lagoons that perpetually seemed to be inviting her to jump in fora nude, midnight swim. They talked about everything and he always made her feel that her opinion was valid and valuable. Handsome? Oh yes, he was a beautiful man. Still young enough to virile but old enough to be wise in the ways of the world and love. Lean and muscular build with dark hair just begining to grey at the temples. Victoria was being cautious but she knew in her soul,that someday she was going to strip everything off and recklesslydive into those pools.

Over the rest of the dinner, Bobby learned that Victoria was originally from New Jersey, a town called Atlantic Highlands, where every couple of weeks she takes a ferry to see her parents, brother and twin neices. He also learned that she loves beaches, seeing the ocean, boat rides, cruises, and all music except country.

Bobby told her about his childhood, but left out his mother's illness, he knows he will have to cross that bridge eventually but not tonight.

After the main course was finished, came the now infamous dessert course.

" Do you like Gelato, " Victoria asked.

" Yeah... yeah I do, why, " Bobby asked.

" Want to go for a walk, I know this great place not far from here that has the best, plus it's really beautiful for an evening walk, " Victoria asked.

" Yes, i'd like that very much... but one thing I need to know so I don't get things thrown at me... do I hold your hand or not, put my arm around you or not, how many inches between us? Am I allowed to talk... if so, are personal questions allowed or do I have to stick to socially approved topics like the weather, " Bobby asked and smiled teasingly.

That made Victoria laugh.

" Come on, I think we've gone a lot farther then that. We'll make it up as we go along, " she said.

Then Victoria set out determinedly on a path, and Bobby followed, taking her hand in his. She looked at him in curiosity.

" Is this okay, " Bobby asked, a little anxiously, his tone at odds with his behavior.

" Yes it is... I like it very much, "

Bobby notices a change in her eyes, there was no more shyness in them. They now seemed sensual, a seductiveness about them. Bobby was now wrestling with his composure once again, it was going to be hard letting her go home tonight without feeling the stormy sea that she had aroused in him. As she leads him through the streets, his hand gently enveloping her's, she feels an inviting sense of comfort and security. He was a real person, one she could relate to and enjoy conversation with. They talked about almost everything, he seemed like an old friend, an old friend with so much magnetism that she still almost lost control when he was near her in the flesh.

They arrived at the bustling gelato place and they scan the many delicious flavors. Victoria settles on her favorite, Tiramisu.

Bobby looks at her quizzingly and says. " I thought you had a passion for chocolate, "

" I do, but in gelato, nothing beats Tiramisa, " Victoria replied, as she licks the spoon, giving him an innocent but mischivous look.

Bobby just smiles, lost for words, that one actionhas permanamently done him in. He orders a chocolate flavor called " Baccio". Then they make their way outside, as they walk, enjoying their sinfully delicious desserts, Bobby asks. " What does " Baccio " mean in Italian, " knowing full well what it meant.

Victoria smiled sheepishly and said. " Kiss, "

He turns to her and gazes deeply into her, he reaches out, touches the back of his hand to her cheek, and tries to remember to breathe. He kisses her, touches her lips with his, just a gentle caress of skin that seems to last longer than anything else he knows. When he stops, she looks at him with something between longing and hunger. It's been too long since he's had anyone in his arms, and this felt so right and natural. He could still feel her lips on him even when they had parted, his mind in a state of euphoria hears her whisper his name.

" Bobby, " Her arms were around him, and her mouth on his. She kissed him, then, kissed him as she screamed ' I don't care ' at the voices of reason in her head. Then she draws back, a little embarressed, worried perhaps, because he has remained so still, because he is looking at her with an expression she has never seen before.

" Victoria, " He feels that he should say something poetic, even though nothing comes to mind. " I want to do this properly. I don't want to make a mess out of this, "

She looks at him and smiles. " You're doing just fine, "

Bobby grins. " I'm not exactly your prince charming, "

" No, " Victoria agrees. " I was never looking for a prince charming, plus he seems pretty boring, in fact I hear it's never a dull moment with you, "

" Really, where did you get that information, " Bobby asks.

" I have my sources, Detective Goren, " She replys, as she plants another sweet gentle kiss on his lips.

The cab ride back toVictoria's apartment was quiet, they only spoke language of lingering kisses and the thoughts of the events that unfolded.

" Penny for your thoughts, " Bobby said.

" My thoughts are priceless, " Victoria teases back.

When they arrived, Bobby walked Victoria to her door, he was not going to mess things up by just taking her to bed on the first night, normally by rule he does not do that. However, with her and the intense heat between them right now, it will take all of his will to abstain. _Being in the middle of a shoot out is easier then this. _He thought as he chuckled to himself.

When they arrive at the door, both are fighting the urge to go further. They just gaze at one another in wonderment of this intense attraction, and sudden need to be with each other.

" I really enjoyed this evening... thank you for a wonderful time, " Victoria says, barely keeping her composure.

" Me too... it was quite amazing, " Bobby says as he stumbles along, trying to keep things civil.

But, neither one could keep their composure a moment longer and they both fell into one another, this time wild, more passionate then before. They had moved from sweet, lingering kisses, giving in to their deep hunger.

" Victoria, " Bobby said her name with a note of urgency, his breathing ragged." I think maybe we should... " He said as they pulled apart.

" I know... " Her breathing just as ragged. " I have never moved this fast with anyone. I don't want you to think that I do this with any guy, "

" Me neither, but it feels so right, I just don't want you to get the wrong impression either. I'm not like that at all, " Bobby said.

" Bobby, " She looks up at him. " Do you have plans for tomorrow night, "

He gave her the biggest smile he ever had.

" Not unless they involve you, "

**To Be Continued:**

* * *

**Please read and review. Thank you!**


	3. Gone, Without a Trace

**Chapter: **Gone, Without a Trace

**Rating: **( T )

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Law & Order CI, nor do I own any of the characters from the show. I simply enjoy borrowing them to play with, but sadly, as much as I wish I could keep them, I cannot.

**_A/N_ Hello everyone, i'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. My life has become quite busy in the past weeks. Half ( if not more ) of the credit for this chapter goes to Raven650, the great mind who co - wrote this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

3 months later September... 

After only 3 months, Bobby and Victoria had moved in together. They we a very happy couple, who appeared to have a very promising future together. Not long after they met, Victoria took Bobby to meet her parents, who adore him. That was a big relief for Bobby, since he had been very nervous about meeting them.

Work had been going well and Alex had kept her promise to Bobby about the relationship, he was still the same old quirky, Bobby, but he had a lightness of air about him now and it was beginning to be apparent to everyone else at work.

"Uh...Captain I need to leave early today..I..uh..got an appointment"

" Goren, this is the 5th Friday in the last 3 months you have had to leave early-spill the beans what's going on?" Deakins said

Alex just sat there with a look of "your busted" and grinned she wanted to see if he could wiggle his way out of this. Just then ADA Carver walks up to them assuming something is happening with the present case.

"Detectives, Captain I hope this gathering is about more incriminating evidence in the Juarez investigation"

"Actually it's about incriminating evidence against Detective Goren here" said Deakins

Bobby just sat there squirming he hated being under the spotlight, he liked to do the interrogation not the one being interrogated. He looked to Alex for help but this time she was not going to bail him out, it had to come out.

"Oh, Bobby would you just tell them already it's pretty obvious!" Alex sounding exasperated

"Oh I see Detective, you have a how shall we say... a rendevous this weekend?" Carver says with a sly grin

"Seems he's been having them the last3 months, who is she?" Deakins replies

Bobby sat there defeated he liked to keep his private life to himself as much as he can, but Alex was right it basically was evident.

"Her name is Victoria Spencer we met3 months ago at Cornell Medical she is a nurse there and we just moved in together. Alex knew but I asked her to keep it quiet for awhile"

Deakins and Carver were stunned this was from out of left field not that he had a girlfriend, but the fact that they were already living together. This is not the usual Bobby Goren.

"Wow... she must be one hell of girl" Deakins said with a wide grin

"Well detective I wish you the best and I am glad that you have found someone to put up with your .._unusual _ways" Carver replies as heads off.

"Ok back to work...Oh Goren.. I guess you can leave early for your _appointment,.. _but let's not make it too much of a habit"

Bobby looked at Alex with relief and disbelief at the same time, he was relieved to have it known as he said to Alex those 2 months ago only if it was going well would he let it out. Obviously it was.

"See that wasn't so bad" replies Alex

Bobby just gave a smile and a faint laugh at his partner and resumed with the rest of his work.

"Bobby wait while we are on the subject of Victoria...have you told her yet about your mother?

He gave her a look that needed no verbal answer.

"Bobby you need to tell her-you can't keep it a secret forever"

"I know Alex. ...I just can't seem to bring myself to do it...the last serious girlfriend I told looked at me as if I belonged in the mental institution and told me in not so many words not to bother her again. I...I ..don't want to go through that again"

Alex looked at him her heart felt his pain and agony it was a stigma that followed him, if only they could see past that and see the real Bobby that she has come to know and love.

"I understand Bobby but you can't compare her to the others...you said yourself that she was different,... give her a chance"

He heaved a heavy sigh "Your right... I'll tell her tonight"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby arrives home he stands at the door thinking as to how he is going to tell her the one thing that could drive away the one person he has loved with his heart, body and soul. "_It's now or never"_ Bobby opens the door and enters she's sitting at the table working on the laptop he just loved to watch her, the way she was just sitting there as silly as it sounds intrigued him. She had a serene beauty and way about her that he found a peace he never had.

She looks up at him and gives him a big smile " Hey handsome how was your day?" He comes up behind her and gives her a kiss on the forhead as hewraps his arms around her.

"Any interesting stories on how you caught the bad guys?"

"Model cars"

She looked at him puzzled "Model cars? Bobby I know you have caught people a variety of interesting and unconventional ways, but you have stumped me"

"The guy had an obsession with cars when he was a kid he made them and the detail was amazing...he swindled a bunch a money over the last couple of years off of unclaimed property to purchase the real ones. It eventually lead to murder of a woman when his ultimate dream car became available."

"Just when you when thought you've heard it all" she sighed

"What are you working on?" as he starts fidgeting around the apartment like a ping pong ball.

Victoria noticed something was off in the way he greeted her tonight, the way he held her did not feel of want, it felt more of a need.

"A resume for Michelle her computer bit the dust"

"That's nice...uh ...have you seen my brown loafers?"

"There with your other shoes in the closet to the left" she said with bewilderment he was very fidgety and more preoccupied than his usual self. After another array of odd questions regarding where anything is she had to find out what was wrong.

"Bobby is everything ok?"

"Yeah..uhm..why?"

"I don't know you just seem to have Alzheimers all of a sudden as to where anything is and your fidgeting is beginning to drive me nuts"

He grew still. Finally he sat down he motioned Victoria over, his expression troubled. He grasped her hands and held them for a long moment before speaking.

"There is something I have been meaning to tell you and I should have told you before we moved in together."

"As you know, Victoria , there's a certain... stigma attached to mental illness." When she nodded he continued, "No matter how accepting society appears to be, we both know better."

"Unfortunately, yes." At his continued silence she said softly, "Bobby? Please tell me."

He barked a rueful laugh and shook his head. "Why I have difficulty telling you this escapes me, when you of all people should understand." He paused, then said, "My mother is schizophrenic."

Silence. The death toll a sound he knew all too well "_Damn, please not again!" _he just looked down he couldn't bear to look at her. That look they all gave him, it haunted him in his dreams at night.

Victoria picked up his chin looked at him gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"So what do you feel like? Italian or Chinese?" she says with a playful smile.

Shock ran through him he was not prepared for this reaction. He could not speak he had to muster all his mental capabilities to mutter...

"Chinese" He then took her in his arms and kissed her with all his soul could give, he had his one.

* * *

_Tuesday,October 17 West 56th and 9th ave 4:30 pm_

Victoria walked out of the medical center, she was really tired, since it had been a really busy day. As she walked toward her apartment, she had a strange feeling, it was like someone was watching her, but she shrugged it off to needing a caffeine fix. She made quick stop at a small coffee shop, she wanted to get a refreshment to drink for the remainder of her walk back to her apartment.

Soon Victoria left the coffee shop, and was once again on her way home, She wasn't really paying attention to anyone - thinking ahead to a nice warm relaxing bath - when a man she passed suddenly grabbed her around the chest and a large hand grab her by the arm. She started to struggle

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Victoriascreamed andfought her hardest, "Hey! Somebody, help! _Get off of me!"_

Then a second assailant, grabbed her legs and held on tight, as hepushed her down onto the ground . "Don't kick me, bitch!" he yelled in her face. "Don't you fucking dare kick me."

But Victoria didn't stop kicking - or screaming either. "Help me. Somebody, help! Somebody, please!"

Thenshe was shoved inside the SUV. A foul-smelling cloth was pushed hard against her nose and mouth, and held there so tightly it hurt her teeth. She tasted blood. _First blood,_ she thought. Adrenaline surged through her body, and she began fighting back again with all her strength. Punching and kicking.

Easy," the man said. ". . . Victoria Spencer."

_They know me? How? Why? What is going on here?_

Then the thick, fumes from the cloth overpoweredher and she went lights out.

* * *

It was 7:30 pm it had been a late day for Bobby the present case he and Alex were working on was a mind boggler, he was more mentally tired than usual from this one. He couldn't wait to get home and just relax, the cab ride could not have taken any longer. _"Great just what I need of all days"_

Finally he arrives at Victoria's apartment - He got out, walked into the building, and soon he was at the door of the apartment._"Finally" _When Bobby enters, the apartment is dark, he's a little surprised at first because she is usually home before him, but then he shrugged it off thinking she probably is either working late or went out with some of the girls after work. She usually leaves a message on his cellphone if she will be out, but it had been such a crazy day he never checked his voicemail. He checks no messages _"Maybe she was to busy"_ he thought, so he decides to whip up some dinner she'll probably be home in the next hour.

9:30 pm rolls around and she's not home or has called. "_Where is she? she would of at least called by now"_ Bobby is getting really worried, He had called her cellphone several times and he kept getting her voicemail, so he called Victoria's work, maybe she had worked late.

"Cornell Medical Center how may I direct your call?"

"B-Burn Unit please" Bobby says with an uneasyness

"Burn Unit Ann speaking how may I help you?"

" Uh... hi Ann this is Bobby Goren..is Victoria still working?"

"No she left at shifts end around 3:30" a knot just churned in his stomach...now he is positive something is wrong.

"Uhmm...Did she say she was going out with friends after work or working another unit?"

" No, not that I know of...is something the matter?"

" Umm...I'm not sure" he replied in a daze of fear as he hung up.

He was extremely worried about Victoria, for this was totally unlike her. Bobby decided to start calling some of Victoria's friends, hoping that maybe she had just went to visit them, but none of them had seen her.

Bobby was begining to go crazy, so he called the only person he knew to call, Alex Eames. Bobby dialed the number, and waiting for his partner to pick up the phone.

" Eames, " Alex said into the phone, after several rings.

" A - Alex, " Bobby said, in a very shakey tone.

"Bobby, are you alright, " Alex asked, she could tell that there was something wrong.

" It... It's Victoria... she's... she never came home... I... I called her work... her... her friends... and no one knows where she is, " Bobby stuttered.

" Did she tell anyone where she was going, " Alex asked.

" No... she... " Bobby replied, he sounded like he was about ready to cry, and it was breaking Alex's heart.

"Maybe she went shopping or went to a spa to relax." Alex replied

" No...she ... would of called. " Bobby replied.

"Well it's too early to file a missing person report, maybe the captain can do something about it I"ll call him okay, wait a couple minutes, and I' ll be right over."

" Okay, " Bobby replied.

With that, he hung up the phone.

It wasn't long before Alex arrived at Victoria's apartment. Alex could see that Bobby was really upset, should couldn't even begin to imagine how her partner was feeling at that moment. Bobby was just pacing back and forth she could see his mind reeling in agony.

_"God why him of all people? he doesn't deserve this"_

" We need to go back to the office, the Captain talked to Carver they can get it expediated...Bobby, you have to bring a picture of her" saying that to him made the reality sink in of the situation.

Bobby could not hold back the tears any longer "_Where_ is she? I just want her home Alex"

Alex was trying to hold it together for her partner, but inside she was shaken to the core at the hurt that he was feeling. She needed to be his rock as he was to her many times before. She just sat there holding him trying to give him what little comfort she could give.

"Bobby do you want me to pick out the picture?"

"No...no ...I...I .know which one.." Bobby said as he regained his composer. He went into the bedroom to retrieve the picture, Alex scanned the apartment she could see how well and comfortable they were with each other just by how their personal things blended together. There was a picture on top of the coffee table it was of the two of them they were sitting on the grass and he was behind her with his arms wrapped around her and she was leaning into him and they both had the biggest of smiles. They fit perfectly it made Alex tear up.

Bobby emerged from the bedroom with the picture and handed it to Alex, she looked it was of Victoria sitting in a chair with what looked like a pond behind her and she just looked so happy, playful and relaxed. Her long brown hair of naturally loose curls were caressing her face. Her skin was like a china doll and she had big beautiful piercing blue doe eyes.

"That... that...was taken last month...we...um...went to a Bed and Breakfast in Pennsylvania for a weekend." he said pained at the memory the picture brought back to that happy time.

Bobby and Alex got into the car as they sped off backdown to the Police Plaza. Bobby was almost having a mentle breakdown. " God, where is she, Alex, " Bobby asked, more to himself then to his partner.

" I... I don't know, Bobby. I really wish I did, " Alex replied, as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

" W - What if... if... we don't her, Alex. I... I don't know if i'd be able to live with myself... if... if something happened to her, " Bobby said, his whole body was shaking. Seeing her partner and friend like this was breaking Alex's heart.

" We'll find her, Bobby, "

**To Be Continued:**

* * *

**Please read and review. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: **And the Walls Come Crashing Down

**Rating: **( M ) Just to be safe!

**Disclaimer: **I do not our Law & Order CI, nor do I own any of the characters from the show.

**Raven650 and I would like to say a special thank you to all of our readers, especially to our readers and reviewers. Thank you!**

**_A/N_ Well, here is the next chapter. It was co - written by the great mind of Raven650. I hope you're all enjoying it. Please read and review, it really makes my day! **

* * *

The drive to the Police Plaza seemed to take forever. In fact, Alex had made the drive in record time.

Once they reached the Plaza, Alex sped into the parking garage, and parked the SUV. Then looked over at Bobby, he was numb his eyes were fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall once again.

Alex was both hurt and horrified by the terrible condition that her best friend was in. Bobby looked as though he was about to go over the edge, about to have a mental breakdown. She could literally see the fear in his eyes and she was scared too. Not just scared for Victoria, but she was also scared that she wouldn't be able to stay strong, and that was one thing she knew she needed to do. She had to be strong for Bobby's sake.

The SUV had now been parked for about 5 minutes, yet Bobby hadn't said a single word, nor had he made a single move. Instead, Bobby just stared straight ahead of him, as though he were in a whole nother world somewhere far away. This behavior was frightening Alex even more. Finally, she found the strength to speak to her partner.

" Bobby, " Alex said softly.

Bobby didn't respond, he just keep staring stright ahead, as if he didn't hear her speak.

" Bobby, " Alex said again, this time she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Bobby looked at Alex. he said nothing.

" Bobby... are... are you alright? " Alex asked softly.

"Yeah...I'm...I'm..fine...still trying to absorb what's happening" he said sounding fatigued

For that moment, she felt totally helpless. She didn't know what to say or do, that would help ease her partner's pain so she did the only thing she could think of, she moved closer to her partner, and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

They just sat there like that for a little while, " Alex.. I... I'm sorry, " Bobby said, trying to keep his composure.

" Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about." Alex said softly. " God knows, I wouldn't have been able to hold back my emotions as long as you have, "

" It's just... I'm so scared that something might have happened to her Alex...I...I can't... live without her " Bobby said, his voice still shakey.

Alex took a deep breath, she really didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell Bobby that everything would be just fine, that they would find Victoria safe and sound, but she couldn't, she couldn't because she knew that things might not work out that way. As much as Alex wanted everything to be fine, she knew that when people went missing in New York City, things often weren't fine.

" I know you are Bobby. I... I'm so sorry this is happening... " she said softly.

" We... we better get in there, " Bobby said

Alex just nodded, for at that moment she couldn't speak, for she knew that if she spoke, she would surely lose control of her own emotions. She had to stay strong for him.

Both Bobby and Alex opened their doors, climbed out of the SUV, and headed inside.

* * *

" I wonder what's taking them so long, " Carver said, as he paced back and fourth across the floor of the captain's office. 

" I'm not sure... but I'm sure they'll be here soon, " Deakins replied.

Just then, Bobby and Alex walked into view and entered the captain's office.

Both Carver and Deakins looked at each other in astonishment, Bobby looked as if he went 10 rounds in a boxing match. He looked pale and defeated, most of all he looked lost.

" Has anyone heard anything? " Deakins asked.

" No, " Alex replied, in such a low voice, that it was almost a whisper.

Deakins then turned his attention from Alex, to Bobby. " How you holding up? " he asked.

" I... uh... I'm alright...I guess, " Bobby replied, after a short pause.

Bobby then just sat down in the chair his elbow resting on the arm rest, his clenched hand resting against his mouth. Just staring into space wondering the where, when, what and why's of the situation.

Alex just looked at her partner then back at the captain. She knew that Deakins didn't believe that Bobby was doing _alright _but she didn't say a word. Then the room went silent, until Carver finally broke the silence.

" Now Detective I have to ask you before I put in the ok for the report...Are you_ sure_ this is out of character for Miss Spencer?"

Bobby gave Carver an angry look. " Yes... it is...I ...I'm sorry..I didn't mean that"

"No need to apologize Detective.." Carver replied

" Did you check everywhere that she could have possibly gone, everyone that she might be with?" Deakins asked

"Yes I tried everywhere... I called the hospital ... I... I thought she might have worked overtime. They said that she... she wasn't at work...they told me that she punched out at 3:30. I tried her gym...her friends...my apartment, even if she just wanted to be alone..she would of been home by know" Bobby explained, once again finding it hard to keep his emotions under control.

" So, that was the last time she was seen? " Carver asked.

Bobby was now pacing the office.

" Yes... and this... it's just not like her... I know I have only known her for 3 months...but I _know _her...she would never do anything like this. If... if she was going to be late... for whatever reason... she would have called. She always does... the only time her cell goes to voicemail is while she's working, " Bobby said now sounding frantic.

"Ok Detective...sounds like enough evidence to file..I will expediate the missing persons report, "Carver said, after looking over at Deakins, who in turn gave him a nod.

"Oh Detective...did you bring a picture of her for the report?" Deakins asked as soothingly as he could.

Bobby nodded a yes and replied " Alex has it."

Alex reached into her bag and pulled out the picture and gave it to Carver, he looked at it seeing for the first time what the woman that he kept secret for 3 months looked like.

"Detective you are a lucky man... she is a beautiful woman I can't blame you for keeping her a secret. Don't worry we'll find her"

"Thank You Mr. Carver...I really do...appreciate you doing this for us" Bobby said

With that, Carver headed off. Bobby just stood there, staring down at the floor of Deakins office, and the captain couldn't help but notice how Bobby looked as if he was about to cry. It was a heart breaking thought for Deakins.

" Everything is going to be alright, I'm putting Barek and Logan on the case. We'll find her Bobby " Deakins said.

Bobby lifted his head quickly, looking at Deakins. " No... Eames and I are doing this" he said, firmly.

Deakins sighed, he knew this was going to happen, he knew that Bobby wouldn't want anyone else besides he and Alex on the case.

" Goren, you know I can't put you on the case, " Deakins said.

" But sir, " Bobby started, but Deakins cut him off.

" I wish could Goren, but you know the department regs as well as I do. It's not allowed, you're too emotionally attached " he said.

" Captain, I... I have to work this case... " Bobby said. "I... I'll pull myself together... I promise... but Captain...I have to do this... I _have_ to."

Deakins looked over at the man standing in front of him. Bobby Goren was one of his detectives, as well as a friend. He just couldn't say no, not when Bobby was hurting so bad.

" Alright. ..l'll let you and Eames work this case... " Deakins said.

" Thank you, sir, " Bobby said.

" But Goren... if I see or even feel for one minute that you're starting to loose control... I"ll have no choice but to pull you is that understood? "

" Yes Captain...and Thank you" said Bobby

Deakins then looked over to Alex.

" Yes, Captain" said Alex after she realised that the captain wanted her to agree as well.

With that, Bobby and Alex headed out of Deakins office, to start their investigation.

" Detectives, " Deakins said, causing both Bobby and Alex to stop.

Good Luck, "

"I ...I..have to make... one more phone call...It's to her family in New Jersey...I haven't told them yet." Bobby said with a dreaded tone

"Do you want me to make the call instead?" Alex offered

"No...no...I have to do this...Thanks Alex" Bobby said

As Bobby made his way to his desk, Deakins used the opportunity to question Alex

"So how is he _really _doing?" Deakins asked

"Well he is scared but he's handling it better than I would if I were in this situation." said Alex

"Does he seem on the edge? ...I have to know this detective I 'm putting my butt on the line breaking the department regs." Deakins said

"No...he's shocked, scared but not headed for a breakdown. When I reached the apartment he was pulled together better than he was on the phone. I think what's happened has sunk in and now he's going to do his job and go find her." Alex said with a defensivness

She knew this was a white lie, truth is she doesn't know herself. The one thing she is sure of is if Bobby couldn't investigate this, it would send him over the edge.

"Well...who ever did this they have no idea who they just pissed off." Deakins said as he headed off

**To Be Continued:**

* * *

**As always, reviews are greatly welcomed, so please read and review. It will make my day!**

**Thank you!**


	5. Night of Horror

**Chapter: **Night of Horror

**Rating: **( T ).

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Law & Order CI, nor do we own any of the characters from the show. I really wish I did, though.

**A special thanks to all the readings and reviewers!**

**_A/N:_ Hello all. This chapter was mostly written by Raven650, who also came up with the plot for this story, so most of the credit for this chapter goes to her. This chapter has been reposted, because Raven650 thought it would be better is it weren't so graphic.**

* * *

_Tuesday, October 17th 8:00 pm between W 225th Street and VanCortlandt Park South, Bronx_

The cool fall wind blew the colored leaves from the trees across the ground. It was almost dusk outside, a silver mercedes sat parked in a windy vacant lot, parked just feet away from a train track. The man in the car dressed in a long black wool coat, sat quietly awaiting his delivery. He was a man in his early 50's, black hair with touches of grey, brown eyes, a seemlingly promiment man.

A few minutes later a black SUV arrives .The man gets out and is greeted by two men, both dark hair one with a goetee and a leather jacket, the other with crew cut style with a tattoo on the back of his neck of the egyptian cross with the eyes of horas on either side.

" We have your delivery, " the man with the goetee said

The man walked to the back door of the SUV, the man with the tattoo opened the backdoor. There inside was Victoria, unconscience bound and a gagged.

" Yes, there is my delivery... not damaged is it? " the man asked, as though he were speaking of an object, and not a living thing.

" No, perfectly fine, had a hell of a time getting her to cooperate. She's fiesty." the tattooed man said

Then the prominment man leaned in and pulled her eye lids open and muttered "Perfect" with a little sinister grin. Then he pulled a needle out and injected her, "Let you enjoy your dreams for a little longer" he says stroking her head.

" Yeah ...well you got your goods, no damage...now show us the money" the goeteed man said

" Yes, here you are the full $10,000" the man said, as he reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out a large enevelope

The two men, quickly took the money, and unloaded Victoria from their SUV, placing her into the trunk of the mercedes

" Nice doing business with you, " one of the men said, as they walked towards their SUV and headed off.

* * *

The trip had already been a long one, but finally,he had reached his destination. 

This landscape was truely beautiful here, although it was too dark to see outside at the moment, however, this trip would be far from beautiful for Victoria.

After a drive up a private road the mercedes stops in front of a large beautiful house with a wrap around porch. A house out in the middle of nowhere, far from the rest of the world.

The man exits his car, and heads towards the house, unlocks the door, and then walks back to the car. He then openes the trunk, he takes Victoria into his arms, and carries her inside the house. The man walked through the kitchen, and then down a flight of stairs, which lead to the basement.

Once in the basement, he carries her to a small back room, with a door. Inside the room, is a bed, and surveillance camera.

He gently placed Victoria's seemingly lifeless form on to the bed. He, then just stood there, taking in her beauty for a few moments. He then proceeded to undress her, and judging by the smile on his face, he was enjoying every minute of it. He pulled off her top and pants, leaving just the undergarments. He just looked at her drinking in her every curve, feeling the soft skin of his traces "God, you're beautiful," he said. "You're like a goddess."

Her hair curled over her pale shoulders and the rest of her skin was very white, but all that he was fixated on were her eye's. He traced the outline of her eye's over and over again,the wanting of them grew stronger everyday that he saw them. Those piercing blue eyes, a shade so unique that they will be his most treasured of all in his collection.

He then started to sing:

"_Know,what I'm saying  
When I say to you  
I've spent my life dreaming  
Of a girl like you  
I see myself smiling  
From your eyes so blue."_

This continued for a few minutes, he then redressed her in a aqua blue push up bra with a rose motif in a contrasting brown just barely covering the nipples,and a stretch lace V-string panty of the same color that just covers the patch of her sex. He chuckled to himself as he dresses her, _" I know"Victoria's Secret". _He then tied her hands and legs to the bed and left her uncovered. He turned the airconditioning on to it's lowest degree and shut the light. Still sedated from the drugs, she lay there lifeless unaware what was happening to her now.

* * *

**What did you think? Love it, hate it?**

**Please read and review!**


	6. The Call

**Chapter: **The Call

**Rating: **( T ).

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Law & Order CI, nor do we own any of the characters from the show. Sadly, I never will. Sighs

**A special thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! **

**_A/N:_ Hello, here is the next chapter, it's quite a bit longer then the last one. This chapter was co - wrote by Raven650, who also thought up the plot. As always, we hope that you like the chapter, and will take the time to read and review. Thank you!**

* * *

Alex walked out of the captains office towards her partner, who now had a phone in his hand. Alex sat down at her desk, across from Bobby. Her heart went out to her partner for even being able to make this call, for she knew that it must be a very hard thing for him, or anyone for that matter, to do. 

Bobby sat there, listening to the phone ring, waiting for someone to pick up. His heart was pounding, as he tried to figure out what he was going to say, how he was going to tell them. Of course, Bobby had made this kind of phone call before, in this line of work it was something that happened often, but it had never been as hard as this would be.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Bobby heard a familar voice on the other end of the phone.

" Hello" a groggy sounding Mr. Spencer answered

For a moment, there was complete silence.

" Hello? " he said, once again.

" Uh... ...it's Robert ... " Bobby said, trying so hard to keep his voice from cracking.

" Bobby? It's midnight is everything alright ?" he asked.

" Uh... actually... no... It's Victoria, " Bobby said, his voice cracked a little, which instantly alarmed her father.

" What... what's happened to Victoria? " Mr. Spencer asked, making no attempt to hide the concern and fear in his voice.

" I... I'm afraid that... uh... I'm afraid that... she's missing, " Bobby said, finally.

"Missing?...Oh my god...are you _sure_" Mr. Spencer said so low that it was almost a whisper.

Bobby sighed, he really didn't know if he would be able to say that again.

" Yes..I'm...I'm ..sure " Bobby said again, now fighting back the tears that were biteing at his eyes.

" Missing? Victoria can't be missing... I... I just talked to her yesterday morning... and... she was... she was fine, " Mrs. Spencer said in the background was clear from her voice that she was crying.

" I... I'm sorry, Mr. Spencer, so sorry, " Bobby whispered.

" Have... have you called the hospital, checked with her friends, the places that she frequents? " Mr. Spencer asked, hoping upon hope, that this was just a false alarm.

" Yes... I've... I've checked everywhere I can think of... she's... she's no where to be found. I' ve just filed a missing person's report, even though it's not 24 hours my captain was able to get it." Bobby said, quietly.

" How long has she been missing? " Mrs. Spencer asked.

" She was last seen when she left work... and... she never came home, " Bobby replied, fighting to keep his emotions under control.

" Oh God, I hope my Victoria's alright, " Mrs. Spencer said now sobbing

" Bobby who is going to be put on the case? Please tell me it's you...

" I... I am working the case with my partner Alex" Bobby said " I... I have to go now, I've got to keep looking, "

" Thank you god ... alright... but please call me right away if you find out anything...anything at all," Mr.Spencer said

" I will, and Mr. Spencer... we'll find her, " Bobby somehow found the courage to say, he just hoped that Victoria's parents believed it more then he did.

" Thank you, Bobby. I know you will" Mr. Spencer said

" Alright... I' ll...I'll call you in the morning either way, to make sure you're doing alright, " Bobby said.

" Ok, good bye, "

" Bye, "

With that, Bobby hung up the phone, and placed his face in his hands. For a moment, Alex wondered if he was crying, but then he lifted his head, and she saw that he wasn't.

" That must have been really hard, " Alex said, as she reached over, and placed her hand on top of her partner's.

" Yeah, " Bobby said, in a low voice.

" Are you alright? " Alex asked softly.

Bobby didn't say a word, he just looked away, trying to hide his emotions from his partner. Then, after a moment, he nodded.

Alex could clearly see that Bobby wasn't alright, she honestly couldn't believe that he had stayed this strong, for this long, for she knew if it were her in his shoes, there was no way that she could be that strong.

" Bobby, it's 12:30 we should call it a night, let's go home and get some rest. We'll start tomorrow at the hospital." Alex said.

Bobby nodded again. " Yeah, we better get going, "

With that, Bobby and Alex headed out.

* * *

_Wednesday October, 18 Cornell Medical Center E68th and 1st Avenue 9:00am_

The next morning Bobby and Alex arrive at the hospital, they start with hospital security to screen the surveillance video, to see if anyone was captured following her or anything else out of the ordinary. After viewing the video it showed nothing, she was seen leaving at exactly 3:38 p.m. the last time she was seen.

"Well this confirms that she did leave at the time you were told" Alex said

Bobby gave a big sigh the video only confirmed what he already knew.

"Bobby did she ever mention of anyone bothering her at work or anyone she was having disagreements with?" Alex asked

"No...she never said anything...I don't think anything like that was going on." Bobby said

"Well to make sure let's go and ask her friends " with that Alex led the way with Bobby following behind.

They arrive at the Burn Unit entrance when they are stopped by a nurse from entering.

"Excuse me you can't go in there without proper clearance, you have to check in at that desk."

Bobby flashed his badge to the nurse who stopped in her tracks.

"Oh...I'm sorry...I didn't know, I 'll buzz you in".

"Excuse me you said that we had to have proper clearance...everyone who visits signs in and out ?" Bobby asked

" Yes, for this unit due to the heightened critical care and infection control we have to limit the number of visitors for each patient." the nurse said.

" Does that include staff as well?" Alex asked

"Yes, there is a separate log for them" said the nurse

"Could we see those logs?" Bobby said

"I'll call my supervisor " the nurse said

Bobby and Alex enter and make their way to the nurse's station, as they walk up to the desk a nurse calls out to Bobby.

"Bobby what are you doing here? Where's Victoria? she never showed up for work, we called and left messages..." Laurie said

Laurie a black woman in her mid fiftieswas a dear friend and co-worker to Victoria, she was always called her, her second daughter.

As he got closer she could see his face, he looked pale and somber.

" She's missing...since yesterday." Bobby said

"Oh my god..." her friend Laurie replied sitting down in shock.

"She was last seen leaving the hospital yesterday at 3:30" Alex said

"Did anything unusual or seem out of the ordinary happen yesterday?" Bobby asked

" No...no everything was fine..she was fine, happy... I can' believe this is happening...my baby...I knew there had to be something wrong when she didn't call. " Laurie said in angered tone

"Did she say she was doing anything, going anywhere after work" Alex asked

" Just home to a nice bath...she sometimes after work stops at the Espresso Madison coffee shop just around the corner" Laurie said

As they were finishing up the nursing supervisor came andgave them the logs. Bobby quickly opened the employee log, while Alex scanned through the visitors. Bobby saw what seemed to be nothing unusual, he did note that there were only two doctors.

" Uh...Laurie..in the employee log here..it only lists two doctors..a Dr. Charles Minassian and...uh...Dr. Thomas Anglionby for the last week only... no other doctors, why is that?" Bobby said

" Yes..Dr. Minassian is infection control and Dr. Anglionby is the immunologist. Usually there are surgeons and the internal M.D's but this past week we don't have any surgery's schedualed, and the patients are pretty stable at the moment. So these two doctors stay on to make sure their immune systems are strong to fight and to prevent any infection. In fact Dr. Anglionby is on vacation so his partner is filling in. He likes Victoria, always complementing her, whenever we need an order from him because he does not like any suggestions from us _lowley_ nurses, we have her call him he never says no to her."

"Thanks Laurie...if you hear anything give me a call ok." Bobby said

"I will...and Bobby find our baby... and god forbid if it's foul play...whack the son of a bitch Tony Soprano style!" Laurie said angrily

Bobby gave her a hug and reassured her that he will find her. " Don't worry...and I'll whack him Bobby Goren style." he said, seriously.

Alex almost choked at that last remark, The captain was right they had no idea who they pissed off. Bobby is on a war path.

With that Bobby and Alex head out to the coffee shop. They arrive and show the man behind the counter her picture and he recognized her instantly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Espresso Madison Cafe E67th and 1st Avenue 11:00 am_

"Victoria yeah I know her... she works at the hospital, comes in a couple of times a week after work." the man said

"Did she come in yesterday" Alex asked

"Yeah she came in around 3:45." the man said

"Was she with someone, did you notice anybody following her?" Bobby asked

"No she was alone, didn't notice anything or anybody following her" the man said

"Ok Thank you" Alex said

Although it didn't give the detectives anymore information about what happened to Victoria, it did tell them that she had made it to the coffee shop, so what ever happened to her, happened after she left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby and Alex had just arrived at the Police Plaza.

" I have to call Mr. Spencer, " Bobby said, as the two walked towards the captain's office.

" Alright, you call him , I'll go tell the captain what we found out, " Alex said.

With that, Alex headed off to see Captain Deakins.

Bobby sat down at his desk, and tried to think of what he was going to say to Mr. Spencer, when one of the detectives called out to him.

" Goren, line 2, " he said.

Bobby picked up the phone, he was hoping that it was a lead on where Victoria might be.

" Detective Goren, speaking, " Bobby said.

_" Hello detective, are you having a nice morning? "_ a strange voice asked.

" What? Who is this? " Bobby asked.

Alex rushed to her desk when she saw Bobby signal to put a trace on.

_" Now, now, you don't really think I'm going to answer that, do you? All that really matters is, I have your girlfriend, "_

"What do you want with her? " Bobby asked.

_" You're a lucky man detective. This girlfriend of yours is really some woman, she's truely beautiful, especially her body...a work of art I must say. I always fantasized what she looked like under her clothes. Those nice long shapely legs, especially her calf muscle so nicely defined. Good strong, firm thighs, and tight stomach. I love the feel of her baby soft skin and her nice round supple breasts. Those eyes, oh how I love those beautiful blue eyes...Oh how I loved to watch them...You know, I think they're the most beautiful I will collect ." _

Bobby could feel the anger building up inside of him, but he knew that he had to stay calm, for if he wasn't he might upset this psychopath further, and cause him to hurt Victoria, if he hadn't already. Deakins was now listening in.

"What do you mean by collect?" Bobby said now clenching his fist.

_"I think you have an idea detective of what I 'm telling you."_

A wave of fear and realization went through all of them.

" How did you get this number and how do you know she's my girlfriend?" Bobby said trying to sound very controlled

_"New York Police Department Detective Robert Goren, Major Case Squad One Police Plaza 11th Floor (212) 555-0146... I love the picture of the both of you at her birthday celebration...you make such a beautiful couple, I hate to break you up...but it interferes with my...needs."_

" What do you want, money? " Bobby started, but the kidnapper cut him off.

_" Ha ha ha, what kind of fool do you think I am, detective? Do you actually believe that I'm stupid enough to make a ransom deal with you? Why you'd have the whole police force on my tail so fast my head would spin. No, I'm not that stupid detective. Besides, I didn't take your girlfriend for ransom money, I have other plans for her. Which __you'll find out soon enough. For me, this is a game. Now, I'll give you the rules. I'm giving you 3 days to find Victoria, and if you loose... you'll never see her again, "_

Bobby instantly got a lump in his throught, his heart felt as though it was going to jump up out of his chest.

" How... how do I know that you're telling the truth? " Bobby asked.

_" I guess you'll just have to trust me, detective, "_

" Let me talk to her" Bobby said

_" No, no detective I think not... and remember, you have 3 days till midnight to find Ms. Spencer. Oh, and one more thing, I just thought you'd like to know, I've never lost this game yet, " then he abruptly hung up._

**_To Be Continued:_**

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Please read and review. They really make our day. Thanks!**


	7. A Witness

**Chapter: **A Witness?

**Rating: **( T )

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Law & Order CI, nor do we own any of the characters from the show. I have wished upon every star that I did, but my wish hasn't ever come true...

**Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read our story, and a special thank you to those who read and reviewed our fic. Thanks guys!**

**A/N: Hello, here is the next chapter of the story. I want to thank all the reviewers for taking the time to let us know that you're enjoying the story. Raven650 did go back, and add a timeline to some of the chapters. They were re - posted, so if you're interested in knowing the timeline, you can go back, and see what happened when. Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone was in complete shock after the kidnapper hung up the phone. His chilling words were still replaying in their minds. Alex and Deakins both looked at each other for a moment, then they looked over towards Bobby, the phone still resting in the palm of his hand. He sat there still as a calm lake, just staring into the oblivion that was forced upon him so few hours ago. 

"Couldn't get the trace." Alex said

"He knows her." Bobby said

Alex and Deakins looked at each other

"When..h..he said..that he always fantasized what she looked like under...her..clothes..and always staring at her eyes. He knows her."

Deakins couldn't even imagine how his detective must be feeling now, this was someone Bobby loved, the first person that he truely loved, and now this had to happen. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair for this to happen to Bobby, not to say that it would be fair to happen to anyone, but Bobby had already had so many hard knocks in his life, he didn't deserve this. All Bobby ever did was try to help people, he didn't deserve to have to go through something like this, especially not after all he'd already been through in his life.

"A male friend or co-worker" Alex said

"This sounds familiar...if this crackhead is saying what I think he's saying... about 15 yrs ago out in Texas there was this nut going around killing women and cutting their eyes out. He then made his way to Atlanta and last heard Philadelphia. I'll go make a few phone calls and get the case files. In the meantime check to see if there are any homicides here that fit that description." Deakins said remembering the horror of that killing spree, now it looks like he's back.

"Captain it's the three five on line one" said one of the detectives

"Deakins...when?...alright I'll send my detectives over...That was the Midtown North Precinct, a homeless man reported witnessing an abduction...recognized Victoria in the poster."

"Hopefully he has some good information" Alex said

Bobby just nodded slowly, as he got up from his chair, and followed his partner out of the Police Plaza.

* * *

_Wednesday, October 18 Midtown North Precinct 306 West 54th 2: 00 pm_

They arrive at the precint and are greeted by Detective Jameson " Hey are you the detectives from Major Case?"

"Yes we're here about the Victoria Spencer abduction." Alex said

" Yeah...some homeless guy came in here early this morning and told us he saw some woman get abducted around fifty sixth and ninth . Said he recognized her in the missing persons poster, we saw this came out of major case and...here you are." said Jameson

"Alright let's get him in" Bobby says without wasting anymore time

"Bobby?" Alex says

" What? " Bobby replied.

" Are you going to be ok with this, talking to the witness, I mean? " Alex asked.

Bobby didn't answer for a moment, but then replied, " Yeah... I... I have to be, "

Alex didn't quite know what to say, she knew it was true, her partner did have to be strong, or else the captain would probably pull him off the case.

" Well, lets go, " Alex said.

With that, the two headed inside. They were greeted by a police officer, who lead them to the room that the homeless man was waiting for them in.

Bobby was the first to go inside of the small room, and there in front of him, he saw a older, scruffy man.

" Hello, I'm Detective Goren... this is my partner, Detective Eames, " Bobby said.

The man nodded. "Harry "

" I was told that you reported witnessing an abduction? " Bobby asked.

Harry nodded again.

" Can you tell us what you witnessed? " Alex asked.

" Yes, " Harry replied. " I was walking on fifty sixth and ninth looking to collect cans, and I saw this pretty woman the one in the poster walking on the opposite side of the street. As she was walking this guy walking towards her grabs her and throws her to the ground, she put up a hell of a fight, she was kicking and punching him..."

"What did this man look like?" Bobby asked

"He was about maybe 6 feet dark hair...crew cut...early thirties." said Harry

"Did he have any distinctive features, marks?" asked Alex

" Yeah..he had a tattoo on the back of his neck, pretty big one.. It looked like an egyptian cross with eyes on both sides." Harry said

Bobby and Alex looked at each other, his expression told her that he knows that tattoo.

Bobby's heart started to pound, as his body filled with both fear, and anger but he maintained his composure

"What happened after that?" Bobby continued

" A black SUV pulls up that was parked at the end of the street..the driver jumps out and grabs her legs and holds her down. Then the other guy put a cloth over her face, then they put her in the back and drove off." said Harry

" A black SUV? " Bobby asked.

" Yes, " Harry replied.

" Can you describe the SUV? " Bobby asked.

" It was a Chevy, but I'm not sure what model, " Harry replied.

" Do you think you'd be able to pick the model out of a book of photos? " asked Alex

Harry nodded. " I think so, "

" Did you get the lisense plate number? " Alex asked, hoping that he had.

" It had New York plates, NF something I didn't get the rest sorry." Harry said apologetically

"Do you know around what time this happened?" asked Bobby

"Around 4:30" Harry said

"Ok...I' m also going to need you to see the sketch artist for the tattoo. " Bobby said

Bobby got up and followed Alex out of the room."Well, he certainly turned out to be a fountain of info." Alex said

"That tattoo...the Egyptian Frontier Corps have them... their a ...light armed paramilitary unit... mostly Bedouins. They're a border surveillance team." Bobby said

"So this was a professional abduction...someone with deep pockets." Alex said as she looked at Bobby. The pieces falling into place becoming clear.

"Somebody that works with her right at her side...always staring at her eyes..." Bobby said a little lost in thought with a slow realization of who or who's might be behind this.

After going through 2 books, Harry picked out a 2005 Chevy Suburban. When finished with the sketch artist, the tattoo was the one Bobby had in mind. Now with the model, partial plate number and tattoo it narrowed the field. Bobby felt a little wave of relief, finally a lead to follow. This brought him one step closer to bringing her home safe, the thought that kept him going and the happy memories...

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_" Goren"_

_"Well hello detective and how are you doing this fine morning?" Victoria's voice purred on the other end of the phone_

_"I 'm doing just great sweetie, how about you?" Bobby asked knowing full well why she is calling and by the sound of her voice. She saw her schedual for the next week._

_"I'm a little confused..as to why I have next week off...you wouldn't happen know anything about that would you...sugarpuss?" her voice cooed._

_Bobby smiled trying not to laugh, he hated being called that and she knew it. She was trying to push his buttons to confess but he was not giving in. She was stubborn as a bull and very inquisitive, she was going to use every female trick in the book to find out, which actually he was looking very forward to._

_"Really... you have a week off...maybe it's a mistake." Bobby said giving no indication that he knew_

_"No, I checked...someone put in a request..but they claim they don't know who did." Victoria said_

_"Well it sounds like a great mistake in your favor... I gotta go captain's calling...love you sweet pea, I'll see you at your place later." Bobby said hanging up the phone, Let the games begin._

_Later that evening..._

_He arrives at her apartment, to find her rummaging through the bookcase wearing one of his buttoned down shirts. Laughing to himself, he's thinking she's looking for a clue in there. _

_"Hey sexy what are you up to?" Bobby said._

_She turns around and her eyes and smile light up like the fourth of July. No matter what he had this effect on her since the day they met, she loved to just be next to him to watch his quirky expressions. She fell in love with his oddities, his half smile that suggests he knows something even if you don't, but you want to know. _

_She bounds over to him and plants a deep passionate kiss, "Missed you" she says breathlessly as she plants little kisses. What he was planning for her she didn't need to know, she was rather looking forward to being surprised. She was just going to have fun and play him. _

_"Missed you too...what brought this on?" Bobby says quizacally_

_"Nothing...it's just when I called you today well...the sound of your voice made me miss you more." she says as she looks up to him with those big blue eye's. _

_"Really well...I think I can do something to make you feel better." Hinting that dessert is coming first tonight, he grabs her in his arms and whisks her away to the bedroom. _

_After dinner while she was taking a shower, Bobby sneakes out to grab the suitcases he hid at the neighbouring apartment. He quickly sneaks them into the bedroom and places them side by side next to the closet, so she will see them when she exits the bathroom. To make himself look occupied Bobby quickly goes to the sofa and__ starts flipping through his leather notebook and spreads some papers on the coffee table._

_"Bobby what are these suitcases doing here..and better yet...why is your suitcase here?" she asks as she enters the living room, Bobby is trying to look like he has no idea what she is talking about.._

_"Suitcases...w..what suitcases?" He says trying to feign ignorance. She kneels down next to him on the sofa and looks at him with a look of disbelief._

_"Bobby!" she says exasperatly as she gives him a little shove._

_"Alright..alright..I 'm going to tell you" as he says between laughs _

_"It's called Little Palm Island in the Florida Keys. It's a private island that you can only get to by boat, and there are no telephones or t.v. it's just you, me, the sand and the waves." Bobby says as he watch her expression go from frustration to elation._

_"Bobby...I ...oh god...thank you!" she says as she tears up and throws the biggest hug on him. As she is wrapped in his arms, she feels as if she's in cocoon of pure love and warmth. A security that she knows she will never feel with anyone else , she never wants to leave this haven of purity, only god himself could make that happen._

_"Love you" as she breathlessly kisses him, "Love you" her kisses now more passionate. Bobby gets up from the sofa and pulls her up as she wraps her legs around his waist showering him with kisses as he carries her to the bedroom._

**To Be Continued:**

* * *

**Please read and review, they warm our hearts! Thanks!**


	8. Suspects

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Law & Order: CI, nor do we own any of the characters from the show. I've wished upon every star, but it's still no use...

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, writer's block was slowing us down for a little while, but now this chapter is finally done! As always, most of the credit for this story goes to Raven650, the great mindwho throught up the plot, and who co -authors the story. I want to thank everyone who has read this story, and a special thanks to everyone who has read, and reviewed our story. Thank you!**

* * *

_Wednesday, October 18 _

Her eyes fluttered open, from that very moment, all she felt was an extremely chilling wave of cold go through her entire body like a blizzard on a freezing cold winter night. She felt groggy and stiff, unable to move. She tried to sit up, but a wave of sickness drew her back down onto the bed. Her eyes searching the darkness, she hoped there would be some source of light, but only from underneath the door and even that was dim. It was with a sudden jolt that she remembered what happened and tears became to swell in her eyes.

When she tried to get up from the bed a second time, she realised rope bound her to it. She'd lost all feeling in her hands hours ago, the numbness creeping slowly down her arms as her circulation failed. She didn't need a medical degree to know that the pain would be incredible when her circulation was finally restored. Only seconds later did she realise she was almost naked, except for the bra and panties.

_"No this can't be...it's just a dream."_

All these memories suddenly were being replayed in her head, just like a video tape. It was hard to sort them all out, in her current state of mind. Not everything made sense, actually not much did. A rush of fear ran through her entire body, as panic began to set in. Her whole body started to quiver, her fingers began to tremble. It was a horrible feeling... not knowing where you are, who abducted you, or why.

She looked around the room some more all she saw was a door, and a red light up in the corner. She assesed that was probably a video camera that was aimed right at her. The camera gave her the idea that this was probably a ransome... she was more than likely abducted by someone looking to get a hefty ransome. Her thoughts then went out to Bobby, she knew that he was about going out of his mind right now.

Suddenly, her throughts were abruptly shifted from Bobby, as she heard footsteps getting closer and closer to the door. The next thing she heard was the door opening.

She watched in silence, as the door knob slowly turned, and the door opened. Her eyes were wide with fear, Although, in reality it all happened pretty quickly, to Victoria, everything seemed like it was happening in slow motion. Then when she saw whom it was, she gasped.

"Ah... my blue eyed goddess awakes."

"Dr. Anglionby?" Victoria terror stricken and bewildered . " Where am I...what is going on?"

This man whom she thought was a trusting collegue and friend, was now her captor. Her panic-stricken mind frozen in fear _"Oh god this can't be happening !"_

" I'm afraid I can't tell you _where_ just yet. You'll find out in time, all in good time, my dear, " As he walked over to the bed, he sat down next to her, drinking in her form. She lay there quivering as he stroked her face and traced her eyes, transfixed by the pools of blue.

"They have enchanted me since the day I saw you." He said as he leaned in closer, his breath lightly touching her face.

"What do you mean by _they...w.. _what are you talking about?" she said.

"_Know,what I'm saying  
When I say to you  
I've spent my life dreaming  
Of a girl like you  
I see myself smiling  
From your eyes so blue."_

" Where am I... why are you doing this? " she asked again pleading for an answer.

A grin spread across his face. "The_ why_ is... I have coveted your beautiful blue eyes since I saw them, tantalizing me ...they will be the crown jewel to my collection. But don't worry just yet...I 'm playing a little game with your boyfriend. I am giving him three days to find you, If he doesn't well... you pretty well know what that means. If he does...well he won't because... I always win. Let's see how good of a detective he is."Her eyes grew wide terror-stricken at the realization that this was not for a ransome, but a sick perversion of someone whom she thought she knew and trusted.

" Don't touch me you sick bastard! " Victoria screamed, but was then met with a stinging slap to her face. Victoria looked at him with revulsion, then in defiance spat in his face. Stunned by her brazeness, enraged he lunged forward and strangled her.

" Don't you _ever _raise your voice to me again! " he shouted, in a hateful voice. " You speak when you're spoken to, and not until then, is that clear? "

Clinging on to consciousness drained what little energy she had left yet she continued to fight. Finally he released his death grip on her, he got up and stared down at the body sprawled on the bed, anger distorting his fury as he fought back the urge to drive his fist into her flesh. The stupid bitch had asked for it. If she'd only shut up ...

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. She'd surprised him, forcing his hand. Well, now he was the one in control. When he finally got himself together he left the room, she lay there eyes closed her body shaking with fear. The whole ordeal of this was starting to form a lump in her throat, constricting her breath. Victoria gasped and let more tears flow down her red stinging cheeks. To calm herself she centered her thoughts on Bobby her lover, her life. _"Bobby will find me" _

Her thoughts were quickly again shifted back when she heard the door open. He was back with an oversized cooler full of ice, her eyes full with panic. "Please no, don't do it!" she tearfully pleaded.

He just looked at her with no emotion and dumped the ice all over her. She screamed as the chunks of ice engulfed her near naked body that was already starting to feel rigid from the prolonged cold exposure.

He stood there smiling at her agony. As he left the room he started to sing again.

"_Know,what I'm saying  
When I say to you  
I've spent my life dreaming  
Of a girl like you  
I see myself smiling  
From your eyes so blue."_

* * *

_Wednesday, October 18 Major Case 1 Police Plaza 5:00 pm_

"Get anything of value out of the homeless guy?" Deakins asked as Bobby and Alex return.

" We got a description of the car with partials and also two perps. One with a pretty distintictive tattoo." Alex said

"She was taken right off the street... they knew her routine." Bobby said

"Well.. while you were out I got the files on the eyeball nut. If this is the same guy...we got a _major _problem." Deakins said as he handed the files to Bobby, and headed off to his office. He could not find it in him to tell Bobby what he read, Alex knew that something terrible was in those files for the captain to just hand them over without any comments. She looked back at Bobby who was already immersed in his little world, studying the files. She got up and went over to the captains office.

"The files...are they...really thatbad?" Alex asked with hesitation.

Deakins just gave her a look that needed no explanation. "Yeah...they are." as they looked out to Bobby who was now noticeably getting agigitated as he got deeper into the files.

Alex headed back over to her desk and started to run the partial plate number, within a few minutes she got a hit.

"Got a match on the plate and car...a black 2005 Chevy Suburban, plate number NFK 155. Registered to an Anthony Verdelli, address 54th and Driggs Ave Williamsburg, Brooklyn." Alex said with a hint of optimisim. When she looked up Bobby was already half way out the door.

* * *

_Apartment of Anthony Verdelli, __Williamsburg, Brooklyn Wednesday, October 18 7:00 pm_

With several officers in tow they arrived at the apartment. After making several failed attempts to alert Mr. Verdelli of their presence, they broke in to find the suspect not home. They began a search of the apartment, Bobby and Alex started in the bedroom.

"I've seen cleaner rooms at Sorority houses." Alex said as she entered the bedroom.

As they searched through the room Bobby found several books of matches from a bar called the Abbey, which was located right on the corner. "Well... I think I know where our perp is." as he showed her the match book.

As they continued search Alex came across a deposit slip dated today for five thousand dollars cash. It seemed to her that they hit the jackpot.

"Bingo.. a deposit for five thousand dated today. Now where would he get that kind of cash? Wanna bet the other half is with tattoo man." Alex said as she showed Bobby.

"If this is what I think it is...someone wanted her bad..." Alex said

"At any price." Bobby said as he finished her sentence.

As he continued rifliling throught the desk he found a slip of paper with Victoria's name and address."Alex...we got him." as he held up the slip of paper to her. A faint smile went across her face.

"Detectives... we found this in the kitchen." as the officer handed Bobby the container. He opened it up and was repulsed instantly.

"Choloroform...the rag over her face...this is what it was." Bobby said

"Harry said she was fighting hard...this was the only way to subdue her." Alex said

* * *

_The Abbey Bar 536 Driggs Avenue Wednesday, October 18 9:00 pm_

Bobby and Alex entered the bar with the officers. The bar was pretty crowded for a Wednesday night, as they weaved their through the crowd to the bar, they scanned looking to see if anyone fit the description of the two suspects.

"Hey what can I get you guys?" bartender asked

Bobby flashed his badge "Need to know if Anthony Verdelli is here tonight?"

"Yeah he's by the pool tables in the back. He's the one with the goetee and red buttoned down shirt" the bartender said

"Do you have a guy that comes here... has a tattoo on the back of his neck..."Alex asked

"Yeah..it's a tattoo with eyes and a egyptian cross in the middle?...yeah that's Guy..Guyasi Qasim. He hangs with Anthony..actually he's back there with him now. Crew cut and a leather jacket ." the bartender said

"Wow two for the price of one...Thanks." Alex said

The crowd parted like the redsea as Bobby and Alex made their way to the back with the team of officers."Anthony Verdelli and Guyasi Qasim." Alex said as she flashed her badge

"Your both underarrest for kidnapping." Bobby finshed for her as he took Verdelli and slammed him against the wall to cuff him.

"Kidnapping? I don't... hey..Ow what the hell you do that for!" Verdelli said as he face was smashed against the wall.

"You like breaking balls...well tonight I'm gonna break yours." Bobby said with a furied tone.

Alex could tell she was going to have double duty in interrogation.

**To Be Continued:**

**

* * *

Please tell us what you think, reviews warm our hearts.**


	9. Interrogation

**Disclaimer: **We don't own any part of Law & Order: CI... although, I have wished that I did... many, many times.

**A/N: Hello peoples. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story... your reviews really brighten our day! Most of the credit for this chapter goes to my co - author, Raven650... she's the real brains behind this story. Here's the next chapter... remember we love reviews._" hint hint "_ Enjoy!**_

* * *

__One Police Plaza Interrogation Room Wednesday, October 18 11:30 pm_

"I ain't talking to you." Verdelli said with a groan as Bobby entered the room.

"Well ...we'll see about that." Bobby sat down across from him and opened his leather notebook, he pulled out a picture of Victoria.

" I told you before.. I don't know what you're talking about.. we didn't kidnap anyone. " Anthony said with confidence that they had nothing on him

"Does she look familiar?" Bobby asked

"No..don't know her." Verdelli said

"Really... are you sure?" Bobby asked

"Yes positive..never seen her before." Verdelli said

Bobby took out of his notebook an evidence bag with the piece of paper they had found in his apartment with her name and address, and placed it in front of him.

"We found this in your apartment...along with a deposit slip for five thousand dollars and cholorform...We also have a witness who saw two men both fitting the description of you and your friend... abducting her yesterday using cholorform to subdue her... and putting her into a SUV that matches yours...the plate number the witness gave... matches also to yours." Bobby said as he places the deposit slip and the cholorform in front of him.

"Alright...it was us." Verdelli said after the evidence before him.

" We want to know who hired you to kidnap her. " Bobby said.

* * *

_Interrogation Room 2_

" That's very interesting, " Alex stated. " Because we have a witness who saw two men fitting your description kidnap a woman, with a SUV just like the one your friend was driving, "

" It wasn't us. "Guyasi said.

" All right, here's the deal, " Alex started. " Our witness also got your plate number off of your SUV, and he described that tattoo you have. We also found a slip of paper with Victoria's name and address written on it in your friends apartment, along with the rag that you used to put her out. So... we do know that you kidnapped her, and we have enough evidence to press charges against you both for kidnapping. We also found a deposit slip for $5,000.00 that was put into your account yesterday, so we're pretty sure that you didn't set this up yourself. "

Qasim just sat there silent not answering anymore questions be thrown at him.

" We think that you were hired to kidnap her..but we have no way of proving that... unless you tell us who hired you, "Alex said. " Otherwise, you're both going to go down for this, "

He sat there for a few moments silent "Ok...I'll tell you what you want to know."

* * *

_Interrogation Room 1_

" What's his name? " Bobby asked.

"Don't know..he just told me to call him "Theogony" or whatever. He had french accent. " Anthony said

"How did he find out about you?" Bobby asked

"From another client...apparently they know each other through work." Anthony said

"What did he tell you the...job was?" Bobby asked keeping his emotions in check as a slow realization came to him.

"He said he needed this girl because.. she had something that only he could love unconditionally..some shit like that. He said it didn't matter how much it costs, he gave us a report the size of a novel..her name, address, telephone number.Who her friends were, where she hung out, her supermarket...everything. He knew everything about her.. .talk about obsessed...he was." Anthony said

* * *

_Interrogation Room 2_

"He seemed really obsessed with this woman..he gave us a detailed report on her." Guyasi said

"What was in this report?" Alex asked with bewilderment.

"It had everything in it from the time she woke in the morning to the exact time the lights went out in her aparment. Exact time she left for work..where she stops for coffee and the time..where she shops and how long she was there..what she bought. Each time she went to the gym..Who she was with on whatever day, what they were doing and for how long. The guy is the poster boy for obsessed...takes it to a whole new level." Guyasi said

Alex sat there trying not to look shocked at what was just told to her.

"Tell me about the abduction." Alex asked

"We waited on 56th street Anthony was in the car I was waiting outside a bodega." Guyasi said

* * *

_Interrogation Room 1_

"Plan was I waited in the car when Guy tackled her down, I moved in with the car. But she was a fighter man...almost took Guy down. So that's why we had to subdue her with the choloform." Anthony said

"Where was the drop-off point?" Bobby asked

"West 225th street and VanCortlandt Park..the abandoned train tracks..It was around eight." Anthony said

"What happened at the drop-off?" Bobby asked

"He was there waiting..he paid us ten grand in cash. He checked her out...did something really weird."

"What...what..did he do?" Bobby asked as his anger started to build once more.

"He lifted her eyelids and just stared at them..and then gave her an injection." Anthony said

* * *

_Interrogation Room 2_

" What did he look like? " Alex asked

"He looked like he was in his early fifties, black hair with some grey, about six foot. He was wearing a long black wool coat, very european looking...well he was..had a french accent." Guy said

" What about the car... can you describe his car? "Alex asked

" Yeah... it was a black metallic 2006 Mercedes S600 sedan. What a ride that baby is." Guy replied with a smile.

"What happened after you put your orbs back in their sockets?" Alex asked

"We put her in the trunk of his car..and we left." Guy said

"What about the license number...did you get it while getting off over the car?" Alex asked

"It was New York plates..the number was CDH 128." Guy said

* * *

_Observation Room _

Bobby and Alex join Deakins and Carver in the observation room, everyone sensing a relief except for Bobby who was staring out the window at Qasim.

"Obsessed doesn't even begin to describe this guy." Carver said

"Great now that we have a description of the car and the plates, we can find this guy and french fry him...Good work guys." Deakins said

"Theogony... cyclopes...giants with the single eye." Bobby said as he brought his attention back to the others.

"Yeah..so the guy thinks he's a big scary monster..what's the point?" Carver asked unsure of where Bobby was going.

"They have a foul disposition..strong..their stubborn.."Alex filled in.

"And abrupt of emotion." Bobby finished.

"And our french frog has a rather unique fondness for eyes..especially blue. So did the guy back a couple of years ago." Deakins said as he turned to Carver who now realized what was happening.

"He said he found out about them through a collegue at work...Anglionby...french name.." Bobby said

"Who always loved staring at her eyes all day..and who just happens to be on vacation." Alex said.

* * *

_Office Floor_

Alex walked with Deakins and Carver back to the office floor, they saw Bobby sittingat his desk gazing at something in his hand. As they got closer they saw it was a jewelry box with an engagement ring.

"Oh Bobby. " was all Alex could say.

"I bought this two weeks after our first date...that's how sure I was... I... w..was...still _trying _to find the right time." Bobby said

They all stood there not knowing what to say only to offer silent support. Bobby put away the ring and then went straight back into workmode.

" I'm going to start going through those files you gave me earlier. " Bobby said

" Goren... Bobby, I want you to go home and get some rest, you haven't gotten one wink of sleep since the kidnapping, you really need to get some rest, " Deakins said.

" But sir, I can get some rest when Victoria is back... safe and sound, " Bobby said. " I couldn't sleep right now... even if I tried. "

The captain signed he knew that Bobby was right, for he wouldn't be able to just go home, forget that your girlfriend has been kidnapped and get some sleep.

" Alright Goren. " Deakins said with a sigh.

" Thank you... sir. " Bobby said.

Deakins just nodded and headed to his office to speak with Alex.

* * *

Victoria lay bound to the bed, she shivered violently and uncontrollable as the freezing cold ice engulfed her entire body. Four times she has endured the ice baths and four times she has been strangled, for protesting. She was near the point of falling into a dark abyss, trying to keep hold on reality was slipping. She knew she was moderate hypothermic, she was starting to get confused and when she tried to speak she was starting to slur. She couldn't stand the extreme pain from the ice any longer. She had to think of something else, something that were take her mind off how cold she was, and how much pain she was in...

* * *

_Flashback_: 

_"Happy Birthday sweet pea" Bobby whispered in her ear as they danced, her head resting on his shoulder. The song "My One and only Love" playing in the background._

_"This is the best gift I have ever gotten." Victoria said with a dreamy sounding voice. She was so at ease in his arms, resting against him with the sounds of jazz music of a trumpet, piano and a woman with a voice of velvet playing, she kept reminding herself that it was real, not a dream._

_"I haven't given you your gift yet." Bobby said with a little laugh._

_"No...you have." She said as she looked up at him gazing into his deep brown eyes._

_He smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead. They were awakened out of their little world by her friend Michelle, camera in hand to capture that special moment. After the song was over they made their way back to the table where her friends and family were gathered together. She looked at them thinking how blessed she was to have them in her life, all were special to her in different ways._

_"Happy Birthday." Bobby said as he placed in front of her a decorated box of green satin and blue and gold ribbon, her favorite colors._

_She smiled and opened the box, a look of shock spread across her face. She looked at Bobby, gently stroking his face and gave him a tender kiss, tears welling in her eyes. "What is it?" her mother asked_

_Bobby lifted the necklace out of the box and everyone was astounded. It was an eighteen carat white gold necklace with alternating rolls of black onyx and half carat diamonds with ruby beads. The pendant made up of half carat diamonds was the chinese symbol of a padlock._

_"It's a padlock...it's the chinese symbol for happy unions." Bobby said as he placed it on her neck _

_Only Bobby would think of something that obsecure as a unique and meaningful gift. Everyone clapped and awed in excitement and happiness._

_"Bobby ...it's beautiful...you didn't have to do this...I told you..you already gave me my gift." Victoria said clasping his hand_

_"No..when I saw this...I knew I had to give this to you. It expresses everything that I feel about...us." Bobby said looking deep into her eyes._

_"Thank you...love you." as she showered him with kisses and hugged him._

_It was truely the perfect gift as Bobby and Victoria looked at the perfect union surrounding them._

* * *

She was quickly awoken back to reality when she heard the door opening again, he entered the room to check on her binds. 

"Making sure you have no wiggle room..darling." said Dr. Anglionby as he checked her hands and feet he ran his hand up her leg, up to her face once again tracing her eyes over and over.

"You're a bastard...a sick deviant." Victoria said seethingly.

She was met with a punch to the stomach. He couldn't believe she was still defiant, the stupid bitch just will not learn her lesson. She had a will of iron that he could not seem to penetrate.

"Why do still defy me..have you not learned?" Dr. Anglionby raged as he held her jaw in his hand. He then proceeded to slap her and strangle her once more.

"I will never succumb to you...no matter what... you...do." Victoria said as she riled in pain.

"Well then since you said you will not relent your will no matter what...let's see how far you can go." He said

He left the room and soon came back with the cooler of ice and duck tape. " Expect the ice baths every hour now...and this..isto shut your fucking mouth..." He said as he placed the tape over her mouth, and then took the cooler and showered her with the ice.

_"Bobby..somebody please get me out of this hell!"_ she thought as she started to fade into the abyss.

**TBC**


	10. Grisly Discovery

_Thursday, October 19th Major Case One Police Plaza 7:00am_

Deakins arrived early the next morning, only to find Bobby still at his desk, still going through the files. Deakins walked torwards the upset detective, but Bobby didn't even hear the captain enter the room.

Just as Deakins had almost reached Bobby, he heard the door open, and saw Alex enter the room, and start making her way towards him. That's when Bobby heard the footsteps, and looked up to see Alex and Deakins standing before him.

" Did you find anything? " Alex asked.

" Yes... actually I did... I checked out Dr. Anglionby and guess what I found? He was was in all of the areas at the exact same time that all of the murders took place. The murders always seem to have stopped after he moved out the areas." Bobby said

" I also found 3 unsolved murders matching the same description as the others here in the city, " Bobby said. " And all of the victims had one thing in common they were patients at one time of Dr. Anglionby...and all had blue eyes. Also the license plate number given by Mr.Qasim it's registered to..." Bobby said

" The good doctor..sounds like we might have our guy. " Alex said

"There's more... given the apparent ritual involved in these murders, this behavior suggests that the murder was for.. pleasure... and the eyes were... souvenirs...to help him relive the erotic sesations of the violence. Eventually the memory would fade...along with the power he felt." Bobby said

"So he'd be prowling the streets, looking for an opportunity to kill again." Alex finished.

"But here is where it gets interesting... when the M.E. was going over the first victim...when she opened the eyelid.."

"No eye." Deakins answered.

"It appeared that eyeball had been removed with _surgical_ care...not goughed with thumbs..they were removed with out much of a mark on the lids. The M.E. stated how difficult it was to cut the muscles of the optic nerve that connected the nerve that connected the eyes to the skull. It would have taken the skill of a doctor." Bobby said

Alex was looking over the file "There were no fingerprints or semen found on any of the bodies." she said.

"So he not in it for the sex." Deakins said

"There is only one surviving witness who escaped..she said a man grabbed her from behind and put a knife to her throat. Forced her into a car ...he drove her out to a wooded area and threw her on a blanket. He repeatedly punched her in the face and stomach, he then opened a case it had sharp pointed blades...scalpels." Bobby said

"Did she see his face?" Alex asked

"No he wore a mask..but she said she thought he sounded like he had an accent." Bobby said

Bobby sat there his mind reeling from what he discovered late into the night. The apparent horror of what could happen to Victoria if he doesn't get to her in time, if he lost her that would put him in the dark oblivion forever.

"He doesn't fit the profile of a serial killer...a culitvated and artistic prominent doctor...well respected in his field. Married thirty years..children..also too old fifety five. That goes against the stereotype of angry young killers in their twenties or thirties." Bobby said

"Well then maybe him being in the same areas was a coincedence..you never know." Deakins said

"He isn't squeaky clean..he had inherited a substantial amount of money after his mother died...he squandered it. Mostly on high class prosititutes, without his wife ever knowing. At the hospital...he is known as charming...a smooth operator, also very arrogant." Bobby said.

" I think we have enough here to get a search warrant, I'll call Carver. In the meantime Goren you go lie down somewhere..and get some sleep.. you look like hell. That's an order not for negotiation." Deakins said.

"I stopped by your apartment last night and got you one of your suits..and some of your toiltries to freshen you up." Alex said as she handed him the bag.

"Thanks Alex...no one other than you would do that. Thanks... partner." Bobby said grateful to Alex who by his side through this has kept him sane.

"No problem partner...Bobby..we'll find her." Alex said as she took his hand.

* * *

_Major Case 9:30 am_

A fresh looking and feeling Bobby Goren returned to his desk back to full working order. As he returned A.D.A. Carver had joined the group gathered at his desk.

"Did we get the warrants?" Bobby asked

"Yes..." Carver said but was cut off when the phone rang.

"Eames.." Alex said

_"Ahh Dectective Eames this is a pleasant surprise..how are you and the great Detective Goren doing today? I am surprised I haven't been found yet...from what I hear you both solve things in record time...I am almost disappointed."_

"Well don't worry Dr. No we won't let you down." Alex said

_" Ha ha I like your wit Detective..I think you should do comedy instead of a man's job. Now if you will be so kind to put Sherlock Holmes on I know he is just dying to give me a speech."_

Alex handed the phone over to an infuriated looking Bobby who was trying hard to look stoic.

"Hello" Bobby said with a tone of stone

_" This is your friendly wake up call... you have one day left. I don't know how much longer I can wait..she has not been behaving at all, she is a defiant, stubborn little bitch, I finally got her to shut her mouth. I am growing quite tired of these games with her...but those tantalizing pools of blue will be worth it. Also you should be receiving an envelope today..let me know what you think of my work...your opinion would really matter to me."_

"What did you do..." Bobby said but was cut off with an abrupt hang up. Bobby sat there his face in his hands trying to calm himself everyone heard the conversation, Alex had put it on speakerphone.

"That is one sick puppy." Deakins said not knowing what else to say.

"Well here are the warrants for both the home and office." Carver said

Just then one of the staffers came over to the desk with an envelope addressed to Bobby, no return address . He opened it with care as to not damage any evidence , he turned it upside down and a photo emptied onto the desk. Bobby turned it over and was took back immediatly, it was of Victoria laid out and bound to a bed unconscience, wearing the bra and panty set. Her long hair of brown curly waves were spread out over the pillow, she looked as if he posed her.

Bobby got up and walked out "Where's he going?" Carver asked as he picked up the picture.

"To go vent in private.. he does this when his mother calls him here during one of her episodes." Alex said

"Jesus Christ..we better find her soon." Deakins said as he took a look at the picture.

* * *

_Dr. Thomas Anglionby Office 301 East 72nd Street Suite 192 11:00am_

Alex and Bobby arrive at the office "Good morning is this the office of Dr. Anglionby?" Alex asked the secretary.

"Yes it is but he is away this week, he should be back on Monday...would you like to make an appointment?" she asked

"Actually no..I am Detective Goren and this is Detective Eames from Major Case...we have a warrant to search his office and records." Bobby said as he flashed his badge.

"We will need the records of only the female patients." Alex said

A stunned and jittery secretary went off to collect the records while Bobby and Alex searched his office. At first nothing seemed out of the ordinary until Bobby came across a medical book about optic diseases and treatments, including surgery.

"Alex why would an immunologist need a medical book on diseases and treatment of the eyes?" Bobby asked as so much stated.

"He shouldn't unless he has a problem with his own eyes." Alex said

" Uh..excuse me does the Doctor have any problems with his eyes..vision that you know of?" Bobby asked the secretary

"No..none that I know of. I know he has a weakness for pretty eyes, always complementing some of the women, especially blue eyes. He even sings them this little song about blue eyes." she said

Alex and Bobby looked at each other "We need the records of all the female patients who have blue eyes." Alex said

* * *

"_Know,what I'm saying  
When I say to you  
I've spent my life dreaming  
Of a girl like you  
I see myself smiling  
From your eyes so blue."_

Victoria awoke to find Dr. Anglionby sitting next to her oncemore tracing her eyes, she could only faintly feel his touch. She was slowly getting worse the shivering was getting less and her breathing was becoming shallow.

" Bobby what are you doing? Come to bed already." Victoria said her confusion was now near delirium.

" I will soon darling...I will soon." he said as he he pushed her hair back off her face.

"Good..because I 'm getting cold." she said she faded off into the darkness once more. But just before she fell unconsiousness he grabbed a scalpel and held it to her eye. Suddenly she was back to reality and started to scream with little energy she had left, but he pressed harder and then all went black.

* * *

_The Home of Dr. Thomas Anglionby 351 E49th Street Sutton Square Thursday, October 19 2:00pm_

Bobby and Alex arrive at the home of Dr. Anglionby with the CSU unit. Bobby reached out and rung the doorbell. After a moment, an attractive, sophisticated and bewildered looking woman answered the door.

" Yes may I help you? "

"I'm Detective Eames and this is Detective Goren, we are from NYPD Major Case squad, are you the wife of Dr. Thomas Anglionby?" Alex asked.

" Yes I am... why? Is there something wrong? " Mrs. Anglionby questioned.

" We have reason to believe that Doctor Anglionby may be involved in a kidnapping of a nurse..a coworker this past Tuesday and of three unsloved murders of young women who were his patients, as well as a string of murders in three different states over the last fifeteen years. We have a warrant to search the premise." Bobby said as he pushed his way in with the rest of the team following.

" What? no, that's... that's impossible... my husband... no he's a doctor, he helps people. There's no way that he would be involved in anything like that... there's just no way! " Mrs. Anglionby said.

"Mrs. Anglionby where is your husband now?" Alex asked

"He's in California..for a medical conference." Mrs. Anglionby stated

"When did he leave and where is he staying? "Bobby asked as he rummaged through the foyer closet.

" He left Monday it was last minute..The Argent Hotel in San Francisco." Mrs. Anglionby said

While Alex called to verify the doctors reservations, Bobby and the CSU Team searched the whole house from top to bottom, and still found nothing. Now there was only one room left to search. It was a room that was locked.

"Well guess what checked with the airlines and the hotel. No reservation for the doctor or any schedualed medical conferences." Alex said

"What...no.. this can't be happening again!" Mrs. Anglionby said as frustration turned to anger.

"What do you mean again?" Bobby asked

"When his mother died she left him a...substantial inheritance. He wasted the whole thing on high class _whores_, he thinks I don't have a clue about any of it." Mrs. Anglionby said

"Why did you stay with him?" Alex asked

"The usual excuse..the children..family. I thought he had stopped..a onetime wild phase. I guess I was wrong, but one thing he is not is a murderer. Philanderer..yes murderer..no." Mrs. Anglionby said

" Mrs. Anglionby, do you have a key to this door? "Bobby asked.

" No, that's my husband's study... he has the only key, " the wife said

Bobby got CSU to pick the lock, once inside Bobby andAlex started searching through the desk and bookcases. At first glance, it didn't appear that they would find anymore then they had found in the rest of the house... nothing. As Bobby rummaged through the bookcase he found a sketch pad behind the books on the top shelf. When he started to go through the whole pad was of nothing but drawings of blue colored eyes with names written in the top right corner and dates.

"Alex look at this." Bobby said in a tone that caught her attention immediatly.

"Rebecca March 1990...Valerie November 1990...Elizabeth July 2002.. These are the murder victims." Alex read as she flipped through the pad. Bobby then took the pad to the last page.

"Victoria... no date yet.. but a drawing of her eyes." Alex said with a look of unease.

"He stalks them..gets to know them becomes friendly..studies the shape and color hue of the eye. Draws them obssessively until they are perfect see the eraser marks, then plans the murder to collect." Bobby said

"The only souviners I got were those cheesey tee shirts from family vacations." Alex said with a little sarcasam.

"Detectives over here." said one of the CSU members.

They came across to the other side of the study where the CSU found a small refrigerator,hidden behind one of the wooden panelsin a cut out of the wall was a small refrigerator. When they opened the refrigerator they were met by the gruesome discovery of jars, that contained eyeballs. They were labeled with the names of the victims and the date of the grizzly murder as well.

" Oh my God! " Alex gasped at the grizzly sight in front of her. Bobby stood there frozen as a pillar of salt, his expression was void of any emotion.Alex was now very worried that this may push him over the edge. She never seen him react like this, even during this whole ordeal since the beginning.

"Bobby are you alright?" Alex asked

" Bobby...Bobby can you hear me? are you alright?" Alex asked in a almost pleading tone. Still nothing she was hoping he wasn't going catatonic

" Bobby..listen to me..don't shut down. Don't let her become another jar in his sick world..she needs you Bobby, weall need you." Alex pleaded.

" I'm ok Alex ..I'll be fine" Bobby said snapping out of the shock.

The doctor's wife shocked by what she saw nearly collapes"Ohmy God!.. what...Oh my God!...I... I never had any idea... honest... I... I... never knew.He's a monster...I can't believe this..."

" Mrs. Anglionby, do you or your husband own any other property? " Alex asked.

Yes, we have a summer home in upstate NY... it's up in the mountains. We go there in the summer... and sometimes on weekends, "

" We need the address. " Alex asked.

Mrs. Anglionby replied, and wrote the address down on a piece of paper. She handed the paper to Alex, then headed out of the room.

Bobby and Alex both looked at each other. " Upstate New York. " they both said at the same time.


	11. The Rescue

On the way back to the station Alex informed the Captain of the grisly evidence they found.

"Pittsford? that's up by Rochester..what's the evidence?" Deakins asked

"We discovered a hidden refrigerator containing human eyes and they all match the dates of the other homicides...and they are all blue. He told the wife he was going to be at conference we checked..no conference no reservation for the doctor. Not even any flights, she said they have a summer home in Pittsford. We are banking that's where he is." Alex said

"Ok. I'll call Carver and the local authority..should be ready when you get back. How is he doing?" Deakins asked.

"Well when he saw the eyes...I almost lost him." was all Alex would say.

The remainder of the trip back to the Police Plaza was very quiet. Alex was still worried about Bobby, there was no doubt that what they had found at Dr. Anglionby's home had left him shaken. Alex knew that Bobby was scared of what they would find when they reached the summer home in upstate NY... and truth be told she was too.

Alex wanted this sad story to have a happy ending, but she'd been in this line of work long enough to know that happy endings were very few and far in between in abduction cases. Alex feared that they might be too late, that is not what anyone wanted to see happen, but still she knew the chances of it were very high.

Alex did everything she could to push those thoughts to the back of her mind for she knew that if she let her fears show, Bobby would pick up on them and that's not what he needed right now.

Bobby was being extremely strong, he had surprised everyone. When Victoria had first been abducted, everyone thought that Bobby would lose control, they did not think he could keep it together for nearly as long as he did.

Alex knew that if she had been in Bobby's shoes, she would have lost control by now. There was no way in hell that she could have possibly stayed so strong. In Alex's eyes, it showed how much Bobby really loved Victoria for despite the obvious stress that he was in, he was holding all together and he was doing it for Victoria... he was doing it because he wanted to do everything possibly to find her.

* * *

_Major Case One Police Plaza Thursday, October 19 4:30pm_

"We got it. " Deakins said as Bobby and Alex quickly walked torwards him.

" Alright, we'll leave now then, " Bobby said.

"And I am going with you...I want to see you mop the floor with this nut." Deakins said with a sly smile.

"I too will accompany you..I need to serve the papers to the local D.A. who will be on the scene." Carver said.

Bobby smiled for the first time since this all began, everyone in the squad room rallied around offering their goodluck and services. Since it all began everyone had been helping in what little way they could.

" Thanks captain, " Alex said.

* * *

_Pittsford, New York Thursday, October 19 11:00 pm_

Doctor Anglionby was standing in the kitchen when he heard a loud bang, it sounded as though something had just come through the wall. The doctor turned to see what was going on, but before he had a chance the task force burst through the kitchen door.

" Freeze! Put your hands up in the air! " one of the task force members yelled.

" Up against the wall! " another shouted.

The doctor darted to another room and to a small flight of stairs but did not make it. The next thing he knew, someone grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Now Dr. Anglionby was standing face to face with a very mad Detective Goren and the loaded barrel of his gun. He threw him against the wall.

" Please, please don't take them away from me! Don't take them, they're mine now! " the insane doctor begged.

" Shut up you sick son of a bitch! " Bobby yelled. " I sware I" ll blow your fucking brains out!"

" Bobby! " Alex's frantic voice caught Bobby's attention. " Bobby, put the gun down, "

" Why the hell should I after what he did ... " Bobby started but Deakins cut him off.

"Goren put it down...he's not worth it! " Deakins said.

"Detective.. this is not going to help Victoria." Carver said.

This time Bobby looked at Alex, taking a moment to let what they just said sink in.

" What about Victoria... if you don't care about yourself then think of her. She loves you Bobby, and you love her... she needs you. How do you think she'd feel if you get sent to prison huh? " Alex pleaded.

Bobby lowered his gun and slowly backed away from him, trying to regain and keep his composure. They were right as much as the doctor did not deserve to live, it wouldn't help her in the aftermath. They were going to need each other. Then all of a sudden the tension and rage that had been surpressed over the last couple of days erupted. Bobby turned around and puched him square in the stomach and jaw, sending him down to the floor like a rag doll. Bobby tried to go after him again but was held back by some of the task force.

"Detectives ... up here! " one of the task force members shouted from upstairs.

* * *

Upstairs Bobby and Alex entered the room that the task force members were in. There was a computer monitor with a live feed to a video camera, showing Victoria laying bound to the bed, but right away he knew that something was wrong... Victoria was lifeless she appeared dead. 

" Oh God, " Bobby whispered, then darted off down stairs. " She's in the basement! " he shouted.

Alex and the Captain followed close behind Bobby, he ran down to the basement to find nothing there.

"Where is she...this is the basement?" Alex said.

"She has to be here." Deakins said.

As they searched around the room looking for any hidden doors, Bobby started to yell her name "Victoria.."

She heard someone yelling outside, but she was too overcome with fatigue and pain to answer.

Then with a sudden realization she heard a voice that was familar, a voice she heard everday. She started to tear down her cheeks, she was getting colder as the hypothermia was getting worse. Even though she was still, she had a sensation of floating, Slowly she was passing out. Victoria , however, had devoted herself not to die like this. She tried to put away the feeling, put her head back and tried to shout as loud as she could.

"Bobby!" she shouted with every last ounce of energy left within her.

As they were searching Deakins caught her voice "Wait...I think I hear something...sounds like it's underneath."

"Victoria...it's Bobby keep talking to us." Bobby shouted.

She heard him as she tried in vain to keep shouting out, but her voice was now barely a whisper. Battered from the multiple times of strangulation and the extreme cold, she could barely give out even a moan.

"I think I found the door." Bobby said as he noticed a piece of the edge of the carpet looked worn.

He pulled it all the way back to reveal a door in the floor, prying it open there was a small flight of stairs leading down to a dark room.

Once Bobby got into the room, he saw Victoria laying on the bed. Bobby noticed right away her skin had a waxy pallor look and the color turned to a blue-gray _"Oh god.. she's hypothermic." _Her pulse was very weak, but her breathing was shallow... very shallow. Bobby quickly un - tied her and gently cradled in his arms carried her out of the bed and out of the little room onto the basement floor, he winced at how cold her skin was. She felt like a sheet of ice.

As Alex radioed for the EMT's, Bobby and the Captian examined her body the severe bruising on her stomach and the deep ligature marks around her neck. Also her lips were cracked from dehydration and probably malnutrition.They wrapped her in Deakins coat to get her warm.

"My god...what hell she went through." Deakins said in shock

"Victoria? Victoria, please, open your eyes, sweetpea." Bobby said gently, in a smooth voice

Victoria's eyes gently opened. Her breathing was still very shallow.

"Bobby?" she said, in a barely audible but cracked voice. She couldn't seem to see him and she couldn't move, Bobby smiled.

"Yes, Victoria." He replied, unable to describe the immense relief and joy he was feeling. But he knew he wasn't out of the woods yet.

She couldn't feel her arms or her legs. But being cradled in his arms was keeping her out of the black. But now she felt so weak. Her throat was dry and eyes began to sting and her stomach felt like a two by four was stuck in there. All she wanted to do was fall asleep, right here, right now. A funny floating sensation began.

Victoria kept her eyes open, letting them cry. Bobby was saying something loudly, but he only sounded muffled. _What's happening to me?_ She knew that she knew, but why couldn't she understand. The floating sensation was growing stronger now. Victoria could feel the black abyss steadily at the back of her eyes, as though dragging her back. Her mind was determined to stop herself from going back but her body wasn't . It was giving up slowly. The EMT's arrivedas they were preparing the IV fluids and blankets, she tried to speak to Bobby.

"Bobby?" Victoria said barely audible from a whispher.

"It's ok sweetpea..everything will be alright your safe now." Bobby said as he gently stroked her face.

She looked at him and mouthed "Listen." He put his head near to her face so he could hear what she was now saying.

"You were wrong...You are Prince Charming." she said with a faint smile.

Bobby was loosing her in his arms, her eyes were closed again. He tried talking to her, but he knew that she couldn't hear him anymore. The thing that was nagging at the back of his mind was that he had seen this so many times before. And so many times before had he seen them die, just like this. Then all of a sudden she went limp.

"Victoria stay with me, please!" Bobby shouted.

"She gone into Vtach get the AED on her!" one the EMT's said.

As the EMT's worked on Victoria, Bobby just stood there watching helplessly. They shocked her three times before they got a rhythm, started warm IV fluids and wrapped her in the heated foil blankets and sent her out.

"She's going to Rochester General...about 15 mins from here." said one of the EMT's.

"You go ahead guys I'll wrap this up...then Caver and I will be over." Deakins said

"I'll be right behind you." Alex said.

"Ok..but I want to interrogate this son of a bitch." Bobby said.

"Don't worry Goren...I 'll let you unleash your hell on him." Deakins said.

* * *

When the EMT's made their way out of the house, the doctor who had come too from Bobby's right hook saw her he started to rant and scream. 

"No don't take her away..don't you see how beautiful they are!" he shouted

Bobby went up to him looked at him with cold dead eyes and clocked him again this time sending some teeth out and giving him a good bloody nose.

" This is police brutality and I'm going to sue the NYPD for this! " Dr. Anglionby screamed.

Carver and Deakins looked at each other for a moment.

" What police brutality? " Deakins asked smartly.

" He hit me... you saw him! " the doctor yelled.

Deakins shook his head. " I didn't see anything did you? "

" No, I don't have a clue what he's talking about." Carver replied

" You haven't seen hell yet...but you will..very soon. Get the sick son of a bitch out of here." Deakins said.


	12. Revenge

_Rochester Medical Center Emergency Room Friday, October 20 1:00 am_

Deakins and Carver arrived at the hospital a little while later. When they reached the waiting room they noticed right away that both Bobby and Alex were very shaken up.

_" Please tell me she didn't die on him, "_ Deakins through to himself as he walked torwards him.

" How is she ? " Carver asked right away.

"We just heard them call a code15 minutes ago." Alex said.

Deakins and Carver looked at each other and Bobby with extreme worry.

"Are you sure it was her?" Deakins asked.

"Yes...th...they ...uh...they annouced the...room number...it's...it's hers." Bobby could barely get the words out. He was bouncing all over the waiting room, pacing back and forth.

"What's taking so long?" Bobby asked pacing back and forth.

"What...what if...something happens...she..she could wake up...but what..if ...she never wakes up? " Bobby said tearing in his eyes.

Deakins went over to Bobby and made him sit down.

"It's ok Goren...she'll be fine..she seems like a championship fighter." Deakins said as he patted him on the back.

"Detective if she survived that hell...she must be stubborn as a bull." Carver said.

Bobby looked at them both " That she is" he said.

Just then the ER doctor entered the room to the waiting group of law enforcement.

"Mr. Goren..Hi I'm Dr. Chafkin...Victoria is stable right now. We just coded her because her heart went into what we call V-Tach, ventricular tachycardia. What that means is her ventricles were beating too fast and couldn't fill with blood before they pump. Therefore, she wasn't getting enough oxygenated blood to her brain and heart, and that pushed her into cardiac arrest."

Bobby sat there trying to absorb what the doctor was saying, it was all to surreal. She had a heart attack, twice he almost lost her tonight, and twice she was stubborn and fought back.

"The cardiac arrest was caused by the hypothermia...she is classified as critical, her body temp was 34 'F when she came in. She is also dehydrated and malnoursihed and those factors increased her susceptibility. We have her wrapped in what we call a space blanket, we are going to treat the hypothermia by placing her under warming lamps and with airway warming. Heated humifidied oxygen, through an endotracheal tube..."

"Oh god.." Bobby cried.

"I am sorry Mr. Goren I know this is hard..but she is stable right now. I do not foresee her getting worse. We also have placed a Nasogastric tube and a urinary cathater in her, this is necessary for her stage of hypothermia."

"Why all the invasive tubes? I thought warming beds and blankets were used as treatment?" Alex asked getting worried.

"They are for mild cases..but in her condition the warming beds would most likely burn her, her skin is very delicate at this stage almost like paper and also her cardiac condition. It can cause her to vasodialte again and send her into shock. The naso tube is necessary because critical stage patients have decreased or absent bowel sounds due to the muscle rigdity. The urinary is to montitor the urine output. I know this is alot to swallow but the future looks good for her she's very strong ." Dr. Chafkin said.

"Is she awake?" Carver asked for Bobby who was too shocked to speak.

"No she is unconscious from the lack of oxygen..but we also have her sedated with drugs. For her comfort from the tubes, they're not meant for the conscious patient. She should be in the ICU by now." Dr. Chafkin said

" Is... is she going to make it? " Bobby finally found the courage to ask.

" Well, she isn't out of the woods yet... but I do think she will make a full recovery, if everything goes well. However, in cases like these, there is still a chance that something could go wrong... so it's really hard to say, "

The doctor's words didn't bring much comfort to Bobby, in fact, his mind was whirling. Bobby couldn't even imagine having to live his life without Victoria by his side. What would he do if she were gone?

" Was the person who did this to her caught? " asked the doctor.

" Huh... oh... uh yes, yes he was, " Bobby replied.

"We are going to bring her up to ICU give us another half hour 45 mins." said Dr. Chafkin

"Thank You Doctor." Bobby said.

* * *

_Intensive Care Unit 2:15 am_

Bobby stood in the doorway of her room, trying to absorb the reality before him. She looked so small in the bed among all the machines attached to her. The nurse was finishing up her last check of the monitors, when she noticed Bobby in the doorway.

"Hi you can come in..are you the husband?" the nurse asked.

"No...boyfriend...h..how is she?" Bobby asked.

"She's stable right now and seems comfortable..her body temp has rose 1 degree since she's entered the hospital. I know that seems like nothing but it's a very good thing." the nurse reassured Bobby.

"I am staying tonight...um...can I ..hold her hand?" Bobby asked.

"Unfortunatly right now...no. We need her completely wrapped no loose ends especially the first 24 hours." the nurse said.

" Ok...thank you" Bobby said.

The nurse left the room as Alex, Carver and the Captain entered. Alex went up to Bobby and took his hand in hers.

"I can't even hold her hand." Bobby said staring at Victoria.

"It's ok Bobby you will...you will." Deakins said trying sound assuring.

"I'm staying till she is out of here." Bobby said.

"Well you start that when you come back from interrogation. He is booked and ready." Carver said.

* * *

_New York State Police Rochester Headquarters 3:30 am_

Alex stayed behind at the hospital to keep watch over Victoria, and to alert Bobby if anything changed. She was praying that Bobby would not do anything to jeapordize his career or personal life.

Seeing Bobby pointing his gun at Dr. Anglionby had left Alex nervous about letting Bobby go near the doctor, she did not want him to go doing something stupid out of rage or anger. Yes, Dr. Anglionby did in fact deserve a bullet in the head for what he'd done but he wasn't worth Bobby going to prison for, he just wasn't worth that.

A worn out looking Bobby arrived at the headquarters with Carver and the Captain.

"I 'm Captain Deakins from Major Case and this is Detective Goren. He will be doing the interrogation of Dr. Anglionby along with me."

"Ok he's already interrogation...and his lawyer just arrived." the officer said.

Bobby was standing outside of the interrogation room, staring through the glass at the evil person who had caused Victoria, _his_ Victoria so much pain. Bobby sucked in a deep breath and then he opened the door and headed inside. Deakins and Carver followed.

Dr. Anglionby sitting there with his lawyer looked up when he heard the door open, began seething when he saw Bobby.

"He can't do the interrogation...there is a conflict of interest, he is emotionally attached to the alleged victim. Also assualted my client." his lawyer said.

"Attached or not counselor he is the investigating Detective...also in regards to the _alleged_ assault... no one knows what he is talking about." Carver said.

"He is being charged with 3 counts of murder1, kidnapping, assault and battery. " Carver said.

"3 counts..there is only one alleged victim." his lawyer countered.

Bobby sat down across from the Doctor staring at him with cold steeley eyes.

"You don't fit the profile of a serial killer...a doctor..speaks several languages. A charming guy with a happy marriage and family. No substance abuse. Your associates who we questioned remained loyal...believe we have the wrong man. Your cultivated and artistic..accomplished many things from piano to archery. Seemed anything but a murderer. Generous, friendly, helpful, caring..."

"Counselor where is he going with this?" his lawyer asked.

"I don't know myself counselor..but we will soon find out." Carver said.

"Also too old. At your age..you defy the stereotype of a angry young killer who are generally in their twenties or thirties." Bobby continued.

The Doctor sat there started to grin at what Bobby was telling him. "You will not find a woman or anyone for that matter..who would say I treated them badly...unlike you."

"Really..what about all those women from Texas, Atlanta, and Philadelphia that were found murdered...when you were living there?" Deakins said

"What are you talking about counselor what's going on here?" his lawyer asked.

"We believe your client is the perputrator of another 13 murders in those areas. Three of them here...so he is looking at 16 counts and the death penalty." Carver said.

Bobby opened up his leather notebook and pulled put autopsy photos of the victims.

"Rebecca Clark Texas.. March 1990..Valerie Grams Texas..November 1990..Michelle Sisk Texas..May1991..."

"Detective..." his lawyer interrupted but Bobby ignored and continued.

"Kate McGowan Texas...July 1991..Julie Walker Atlanta.February 1992... Now we move on to Philadelphia, where you really fed your appetite..6 women." Bobby said as he towered behind him leaning in placing down more photos.

The Doctor sat there looking at the photos of his victims showed no emotion denied knowing them.

"That seemed to satisfy your appetite.. for 5 years you resisted temptation." Bobby said.

"They were all patients of yours when you lived and worked in those cities..Doctor. They all had blue eyes that were surgically removed." Deakins said.

"That proves nothing..this a joke." Dr. Anglionby said.

"I am not a surgeon..I know nothing about eye's..immunology is my specialty..are you that dumb." Dr. Anglionby said sarcastically

"Really...then why do you have books on optic diseases and surgery?..we found these in your office and home." Bobby said. as he walked over to the Doctors chair and spun him around to face him.

" I have a family member with a rare eye disease..I was reading up on it." Dr. Anglionby said.

"We also found surgical intruments...scalpels in the room where Ms. Spencer was found. And the two perps he hired to kidnap her." Deakins said.

"They gave us the book on you... beyond creepy in the obsession department...you staked her out..."Bobby said.

"No..I did no such thing. These are all lies..you bastards..." Dr. Anglionby said.

"What she ate for lunch at work, where she grocery shopped...and where _we_ went together..on and on. A 50 page report." Bobby said.

"There is only coincendence which is not going to stick." his lawyer said.

"On the contrary." Bobby said as he got up and went to the door. Where an officer handed him a cooler.

He placed the cooler on the table and proceeded to pull out the jars they found earlier that day at his Manhatten home. One by one he placed them in front of the Doctor, who was now fighting his emotions.

"These were found in your study earlier today..and also this sketch book hidden in your bookcase...your wife saw everything. You can't deny it anymore. You got bold with your killings...the more you got away with with them. The game you tried to play with me. You were so sure... " Bobby said

"No..not true." the Doctor said.

"You see doc..what's interesting to us is...the method in which they were killed...and how the parts were taken. You wouldn't have more than one of the same kind of person...in the same city." Bobby said.

"How did it feel..when you first saw her eyes?..it stirred that passion for the forbidden did it not..." Bobby said.

" No..no.." the Doctor kept saying.

"The one thing your mother 'forbid' when you used to go hunting with your father..and when you were shown how to skin and stuff the animals. They were lifelike...but you couldn't complete them with the glass eyes...because they were too expensive..your mother as rich as she was...was frugal. Instead you had to use buttons. How _dare_ she deny you the one thing ..the one thing that would make them so alive." Bobby said shouting at him.

"That..bitch" the Doctor muttered.

"So when you saw Victoria's eyes...those blue pools that were out of your reach..you tasted it again. It brought back the vividness of the memory of the killings...the pleasure. You took them as souvenirs...to help you relive... the erotic sensation you felt. Also the sense of power you had gained during the killings was diminished...so you had to renew it." Bobby said

"We found 3 unsloved murderes in the last two years..that match the other killings." Deakins said

"They also were your patients...Theogony." Bobby said.

The Doctor sat there frozen at what was before him the evidence of his reign of terror. What made him feel so powerful gave him the ultimate feeling of sexual satisfaction, brought out the rage of what was taken from him.

"You son of a bitch...they were to be mine!..you don't deserve them..you don't deserve her!" Doctor Anglionby screamed.

"They were the most beautiful blue..I had ever seen...and _you_ took them from me.._you _took them all from me how could you !" the Doctor continued his rage.

Bobby stood up to the raging Doctor who was now being held back by 2 officers. "How could_ you_? your nothing but a sick selfish perverted bastard. I don't deserve her?...you covet her so much...she is laying in a hospital bed right now fighting for her life. I nearly lost her twice tonight...because of your obsession...well doc you lost...and I get to stare at those beautiful big blue eyes. Because...their _mine _not yours. " as he now was holding on to the collar of Dr. Anglionby's shirt.

Dr. Anglionby stared at him with cold dead eyes and then started to laugh, then began to sing.

"_Know,what I'm saying  
When I say to you  
I've spent my life dreaming  
Of a girl like you  
I see myself smiling  
From your eyes so blue."_

"Your not even worth it anymore..get him out of here." Bobby said.

As the officers dragged him out, the Doctor sang the song over and over. Bobby went over to the table and sat down and stared at the jars in front of him. He prevented Victoria from becoming number 17, but it did not help the pain of what was before him.

"Good job Detective..he'll never see daylight again." Carver said.

"Alright Goren this is over...go back to Victoria. I'll take care of the rest." Deakins said.

Bobby just shook his head and gave the Captain a hug. "Thank You...both."


	13. Recovery and Discovery

Disclaimer: _We do not own Law & Order: CI nor do we own any of the characters from the show. _

_A/N: I want to thank ya'll for reading and reviewing this story. This story is co - authored by Raven650... a great mind who also thought up the plot for this story. Some concepts in this chapter were borrowed from and used for permission of the original author, Andie (abc3969) from the CSI: Miami fandom._

* * *

_Rochester Medical Center Monday, October 23_

It had been two days of torment and no sleep. Now is the time of staying by her side, whispering into her ear.

The last three days had been nothing but hell. The past few hours have already been a blur, the adrenaline rush that fueled him through the horror was slowly turning into a heavy- hearted waiting game.

Now tired and heartsick, he toyed with guilt, fear, sorrow and soul-deep anger. An anger he has not felt since when his father left, his mothers illness and the truth about his brother's problems.

He could never lose her. Life without her was something he did not want to imagine.

When his father left them, at too young an age he took on responsibilities of a man. Since his father wasn't man enough for the family, then Bobby would be for all of them. His brother over time resented him being the "father", resulting in the strained relationship and the gambling addiction.

When his mother started to get worse with her schizophrenia, he became angry at God for allowing such a horrible thing to happen to her, to him and to his family. It took him many years to realize that God didn't do it to be cruel. He did it to teach her sons to be the man that their father never was. But he never fully regained his faith, always being the lapsed alter boy.

Then came Victoria.

Since the day he met her, he'd been living in a state of grace, grace borrowed from fate, and, he feared easily taken back.

In the blink of an eye, his world had taken on new form-that of a deceptively formidable little wisp of a woman who stole his heart without ever really trying.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Bobby and Alex were walking out of the Police Plaza looking forward to the weekend, after a grueling week of work. As they made they're way through the plaza Bobby sees Victoria walking toward them._

_"Hey what are you doing here?" he asks as she plants a kiss on her lips._

_"To surprise you of course...Alex, can you do me a favor?" Victoria said._

_"Yeah sure." Alex said._

_Victoria then took Bobby's leather notebook, undid his tie and removed his suit jacket."What...w..what are you doing?" Bobby asked._

_"Relax Linus..they will be in safe keeping.. Alex could you hold onto these until Monday?" Victoria asked._

_"No problem." Alex said with a grin spreading across her face._

_"Thanks... where we're going, you do not need those." Victoria said._

_"Where are we going?" Bobby asked sounding a little intrigued._

_"You'll see, It's a surprise!" Victoria said._

_They left the plaza bidding Alex goodbye and her reassuring Bobby his precious notebook will be ok. Victoria led Bobby to the crowded subway station, "Brooklyn?" Bobby said in wonder as he saw what train they were catching. She gave him a look that said 'no questions'._

_After an hour they reached their destination.._

_"Coney Island? " Bobby said._

_"You need a break.. the last few weeks have been intense for you; this case has gotten you wound up. So here you can relax.. you, me, cotton candy, funnel cake, Nathan's hot dogs. The Cyclone is always a great stress reliever..." Bobby just took her in his arms and hugged her till no end._

_"Your welcome." she said with a laugh and a kiss to his lips._

_They spent the rest of the evening like they were teenagers on their first date, the only exception was this was her treat. They rode the cyclone and all thrill rush rides, shared funnel cake and cotton candy, and it was proven on the bumper cars that Bobby had no driving skills what so ever. Through out stealing kisses and holding hands._

_Sitting on a bench watching the fireworks display, Victoria was running her fingers through Bobby's hair as he drifted off to sleep in her lap finally relaxed and at peace. She watched him as her thoughts went out how this odd- duck of a man stole her heart without even trying. Everything about him is odd from his choice of music of John Philip Sousa to his passion for cars, no predictability, like fireworks, never knowing what's next and that's what she loved about him. But most of all it was his soul and heart so tender. As she ran her fingers through his hair she whispered "I love you, Bobby Goren."_

_Bobby laid there hearing those three words, gave a little grin as he continued to sleep peacefully in his love's embrace._

* * *

A knock on the door brought him back to the present. It was Alex standing there with her arms crossed. 

"Bobby, you've been by her side for two days now..go get some rest. If anything happens I'll get you. The nurses told me they have an empty room for you. Now go and that's an order." Alex said.

"Alright, Alex. But if anything...I mean anything, her eyes twitching. I'll be back." Bobby said.

Bobby never left her side since his return from the interrogation, ignoring the nurses pleas to get some rest. Bobby sat by her side talking to her, reading the cards and letters that accompianed the dozens of flowes that now engulfed the room. He got the biggest joy when he finally was granted permission to hold her hand. The touch of her flesh always warmed his soul. He knew she was not giving up when yesterday the tracheal and naso tubes were removed, the nurses reassuring Bobby that it was very promising.

While Alex sat with Victoria the Doctor came in to do early morning rounds. "She seems to be doing really well..body temp is 45 degrees warmer. Her pressure and heart rate are good, everything is in sync. Is Mr. Goren still here?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, He just went to get some sleep...is there a problem?" Alex asked.

"No everything is fine..I'll come back later." the Doctor said.

Alex leaned in and squeezed her hand " Did you hear that. Your getting better..you'll be out of here in no time." Alex said.

When she looked up she saw Bobby in the doorway.

"Bobby it's been only an hour..I told you to get some rest." Alex said.

"I couldn't sleep much...but I'm fine." Bobby said.

"The Doctor was just in..he said she is doing really well. Her temp is warmer and her heart is good. He said he'll be back later to see you." Alex said.

"Thanks Alex." Bobby said as he resumed his vigil by her side.

Over the next few hours she started to slowly stream in and out of consciouness. This gave Bobby a sense of relief, being scared that she was still unconscious longer than he thought she would be.

"Mr. Goren how are doing today?" the Doctor asked as he entered the room.

"Oh..Hello Doctor. ...doing better." Bobby said.

" I checked on Victoria earlier. She is doing remarkable. Her core tempeture is now nearing the high 80's so the warming lamps will no longer be needed, just the space blanket." the Doctor said.

"Thank God." Bobby said with a sigh of relief.

"There's one thing..when her lab work came back it showed her Hcg level was elevated..."

"Hcg...that means" Bobby said as a wave of realization swept through him.

"She's pregnant...five weeks to be exact, Congratulations Mr. Goren." the Doctor said as he shook Bobby's hand.

"Thank you...five weeks...that means... conception was on her birthday..." Bobby said as he trailed off in thought.

Bobby sat there absorbing what was just told to him, looking at her in a whole new way. She was carrying his child, their child. Her knowing or not this is what gave her the strength to hold on and fight. His dreams of having a child faded when his mother got sick, scared that it could happen to his. But as time went on he changed his vow, and when he met Victoria he was completely sure. Now the tables are turned and he has to break the joyous news to her.

Later in the evening, Bobby, exhausted from his vigil, lie asleep with his head resting on her bed. Victoria slowly come to consciouness her eyes slowly opening, trying to realize where she is. _"Where am I ?" _As she scanned the room the realization came to her like a wave hitting the shore. _"Bobby." _she remembered looking up at him, cradled in his arms telling her she was safe.

_"I'm alive!"_

As she regained her senses she saw Bobby laying there in a peaceful sleep. She tried to call out to him but her throat felt like fire and could barely utter a moan. She started to run her fingers through his silky hair. She always loved doing this, seeing how calm and peaceful he became. Bobby started to stir at the sensation he was feeling in his head, realizing what it was, his head shot up and he saw her eyes open . Across his face she could see the many emotions sweeping through him, clutching her hand as if he was holding on for dear life. And she could feel him.

"Sweet pea?"


	14. The Aftermath

"Hey sweetheart, I've missed you." he said as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

As Victoria tried to speak a look of instant terror flashed across her face, she could not even whimper. Her throat still raw and swollen from the strangulations, felt paralyzed. _Bobby! I can't talk! Help me!_ She cried silently until he looked into her eyes and took her hands in his.

"Shh… shh… shh," he said as he quickly pressed the call button for the nurse. "It's okay, sweetpea… I'll explain everything." He continued to make soothing noises as he took her hands in both of his as the nurse entered the room.

"It looks like sleeping beauty is awake! Did you finally give her a kiss, Prince Charming?" said the nurse. "You had a tubes removed from your throat and nose yesterday, your throat is still very, very swollen. Don't fight it. If you lie very still we'll explain everything to you."

While the nurse called the doctor to let them know that Victoria was awake, Bobby continued to soothingly explain things to her, "You had a cardiac arrest right after we found you... and then another one when you arrived at the Emergency Room. Your at Rochester Medical Center... You probably don't remember… you were critically hypothermic. They put a endotracheal tube and a tube down your nose to help rewarm you quicker… but you're getting better every day. Everyone has been here to see you – Alex sits with you every day and your parents were here. Shh… shh… please be still, Victoria… don't fight, sweetpea… I promise… I'll be right here…"

_I had two heart attacks? This is the hospital? So tired… need to sleep…I'm going to close my eyes for just a minute, _Her eyes closed and she relaxed from the sedative that the nurse had administered to her intravenous line.

Her hands relaxed in his and her eyes drooped closed. He looked up to see the nurse holding an empty syringe in her hand, "What did you give her?

"We've given her a light sedative to keep her from fighting. So the swelling will be completely down when she awakes. The nurse replied gently. "You just stay right there and keep talking to her."

Bobby nodded and then turned to Victoria, "I'm right here… I'm not leaving you. I'll be here when you wake up… but I know that you're tired. You must be so tired… you fought so hard to come back to us… rest now… I'll take care of you… I love you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rochester Medical Center Tuesday, October 24th_

Bobby seated himself in the familiar chair at Victoria's bedside and reached up to take her hand. He gazed at her face lovingly, noting that the nasal cannula permitted him to view her face in a way he hadn't been able to since when he found her. Since they were removed Bobby was finally able to wash her hair, and have them braided into pigtails, like she always did after a shower.

Bobby remained seated quietly until Victoria's eyes fluttered open. She reached up with her left hand and touched her face before turning it toward where Bobby was seated. Bobby smiled warmly at her when Victoria smiled and no fear was in her eyes.

She opened her eyes to the now familiar surroundings of the hospital room. Her eyes fell first to the arrangement of pink roses from Alex, flowers covered the room that were delivered each morning. As her eyes wandered around the room they fell on Bobby and immediately noted his watchful, tender gaze.

"Hey there sleepyhead… I missed you."

"Missed...you..too" she said with a whispered struggle. Her throat relieved from the swelling, still feeling a little tight and sore.

"Where am I?"

"Rochester Medical Center...Rochester New York. We found you in Pittsford this past Friday...today is Tuesday the twenty fourth." Bobby told her in as a soothingly tone as possible.

"What about Dr. Anglionby?" she asked as the memories started to wave their way back into her mind.

"He's not going to hurt you anymore..I got him." he said as he began to stroke her face, she started to flinch.

Bobby starteled by her reaction stopped, fear and anger spread across her face. The emotion and memory of that touch flooded right back through her, tears starting to well in her eyes. Silent cry.

"I'm sorry sweetpea...I'm sorry...It's alright I'm here, it's all over now..he's not going to hurt you anymore.." Bobby said as he leaned in and hugged her, cradling her in his arms, trying make her feel safe. Physically he made her feel safe, mentally she was still in the grasp of Dr. Anglionby.

"I'm sorry" she whispers.

"Don't be...for anything." Bobby said as he placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Where are my parents?"

"They were here...they left this morning...your mother was getting overwhelmed...I already called and told them your awake."

She smiled typical of her mother's reaction, but was surprised she lasted two whole days. Her mother always known in the family as "nervouse nellie", her father now called Bobby his son. He told Bobby that even though he may be a lapsed alter boy, God still had faith in him and led him to Victoria. If they had not met his little girl would not be with them today.

Over the course of the rest of the afternoon Bobby told her about Dr. Anglionby's past and how he stalked and orchestrated her kidnapping and the grisly discovery in his home.

"I can't believe it...all this time...I worked side by side...with..this..monster..."

She looked up at him took a deep breath "How many?"

"...Fifeteen." Bobby said soberly

Victoria swallowed hard "Well...their families...now can have some peace...thanks to you."

Her eyes started to well with tears. "I knew...you'd find me...but what took you so long!" as she lovingly punched him in the arm.

Bobby wrapped his arms around Victoria, she lay her head on his sholder.

" I know. I know, but it's over now... it's all over. He's never going to hurt you or anyone else ever again, " Bobby said.

They sat there just like that, both finding comfort in each other. Both so glad to have each other "Thank god for your stubborness."

"Hey I know something that will help you relax...would you like me to brush your hair?"

Immediatly her expression brightened as she smiled and nodded yes. Bobby walked over to the bedside table to pull out her brush before seating himself beside her. He gently pulled her back against him and began to unbraid her hair followed by his fingers as he gently untangled her curls. Victoria closed her eyes and sighed as she relaxed against him. Bobby's face bore an expression of contentment as he lingered over her hair, enjoying the feel of her body close to his and the fragrance of her hair. He took his time brushing her hair and then massaging her scalp gently. His hands wandered down to her neck and he gently massaged her shoulders before she laid her head against the broad expanse of his chest. Without thought he laid his lips against her forehead and his cheek against her hair while they sat together in comfortable silence.

"Victoria.." Bobby said

"What? "

" I... I have something to tell you...it's about _us_."

Victoria immediatly sat up and looked at him with concern and confusion.

"I don't know if this is the right...time..I don't want to overwhelm you so soon..."

"Victoria… you filled my heart… when you're with me I feel happy… and that's not something that I'm used to feeling," Bobby said quietly. He took a breath as if to steel himself before continuing, "I can't believe... I'm the one.. telling... _you_ this..I always thought ..it would be the.. other way around..."

_"Oh god I'm babbling why can't I just say it."_

" Victoria... you're pregnant! " Bobby exclaimed.

" W What? " Victoria asked through her shock.

" You're pregnant... 3 weeks "

She sat there frozen in shock was she still unconscious, is this all a dream. "Pregnant? I'm pregnant!"

She pinched him in the arm to make sure he was real and not a dream.

Tears started to well in her eyes as she clutched his hands "A baby..._our_ baby!"

"Yes...our child. " Bobby said as he tried to fight back the tears.

"We're having a baby!" she said still can't believing it. She took Bobby in her arms and cried, this time tears for joy.

"I love you... the angel that has made me the most blessed man on earth." Then kissed her tender lips as though it was the last kiss they would ever share, promising each other that each kiss would feel like it would be their last.

A little while later Bobby called Alex to tell her the news.

""Eames."

"Hey Alex..It's Bobby."

"Bobby is everything ok?"

"Yeah..yeah..she woke up a few hours ago..she's ok.. shaken up..um but I have something else to tell you."

"What?"

A long pause of silence followed.

"Bobby are you there..what is it?"

"She's pregnant."

"What!... congratulations..oh my god...your going to be a father!"

"Thanks..Alex..yeah a dad..can you believe it. I gave up on the idea long ago."

"Yeah..yeah I can..and your going to be a great father Bobby. I always knew you would be. Listen I'm at work do you want me to tell the Captain?"

"Uh..yeah that would be fine..Thanks Alex."

"No problem...oh Bobby..I am just so happy for the both of you. Give my congrats to Victoria for me ok."

"Yeah I will..I"ll call you tommorow."

* * *

Alex hung up the phone and went over to the Captains office where he was in a meeting with Carver, never in a million years would they think they would get this kind of news from Bobby. 

Alex knocked on the door "Come in." Deakins said

"Hey captain...I just got a call from Bobby."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah she woke up a little while ago..she's fine but there's something else."

"What is it?" Carver asked with a hint of concern.

"Bobby's going to be a father."

The Captain and Carver's face just dropped in shock Alex was right this was right out of left field for something like this to come from Bobby.

"She's pregnant?" Deakins said reassuring what he just heard was right.

"Yes she is."

"Wow..Detective Goren is going to a dad." Carver said

" A little Goren running around...this I can't wait to see." Deakins said

* * *

_Friday, October 27 th_

After three days, Victoria was fit enough to leave the hospital. Bobby waited outside of Victoria's hospital room, where she was getting dressed and ready to leave. This was the day that Bobby had been waiting for, it was the day that things would start to get back to normal, the day that they would start trying to put this whole ordeal behind them.

Victoria walked out of her room. Bobby stood up quickly and met her by the door with a wheelchair.

Victoria frowned. " Bobby, I don't need that! " she said, pointing down at the wheelchair.

" Yes, you do, " Bobby said firmly. " Hospital's rules, "

" There is no way I am riding in a wheelchair. I am a grown woman and I can walk perfectly, " Victoria protested.

" Just sit down, " Bobby said, with a smile. " You know it's the rules, "

Victoria rolled her eyes and sat down in the wheelchair. She mumbled as Bobby pushed her through the hospital. Once they reached the waiting room, they were greeted by Alex.

" Hey Bobby, " Alex said, then looked down at Victoria. " How you feeling? "

Victoria looked up at Bobby. " Like a two year old, " she said jokingly.

Alex laughed and the three headed out to her car. Alex drove and Bobby sat in the back seat with Victoria. They decided to stay at her parents house for a week, from there they will stay at Bobby's place. She was not ready to go back to her place, too raw to face at the moment. The ride back seemed to take forever, Bobby very tired, fell asleep, his head on Victoria's lap.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victoria glanced at the clock on the nightstand beside the bed. 3:10 am. She was tired, and needed to sleep. She wanted to sleep. But she was afraid to close her eyes, knowing that she would be awakened once again by the nightmare that had haunted her for the past two weeks, the nightmare that had awakened her every night, causing her to break out in a cold sweat.

Unable to keep her eyes open any longer,Victoria drifted off into a troubled sleep. And immediately the nightmare began. Dr. Anglionby holding a scalpel tracing her eyes and singing that song. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. He was strong….much stronger than her.

"NO!" Victoria sat bolt upright in bed, drenched in sweat, her breathing labored.

Bobby sat up embracing her in his arms telling her it was just a dream, as he has every night for the last two weeks. When they first got back to his apartment he found her in the shower in trying to "wash him off."

* * *

_" Sure is nice to be home, " Bobby said, as he stretched out on the couch._

_" Yes it is, " Victoria said. " Uh...I'm going to go take a nice hot shower, "_

_" Alright, I'll order dinner. Italian ok? " _

_" Sounds good, " _

_With that, she headed into the bathroom to take a shower._

_Bobby ordered their dinner, then he sat back down on the sofa, switching through the tv channels. After a little while, the food was delivered. Victoria wasn't out of the shower yet, so Bobby put the food in the kitchen and went back into the living room to wait._

_After an hour and a half, she still wasn't out of the shower, and Bobby started to get concerned. Victoria did enjoy taking nice long hot showers, but she normally wasn't in there for this long. Besides, she knew he had ordered dinner._

_Bobby got up and walked up to the bathroom door._

_" Honey, you've been in there a long time. Are you alright? " Bobby called._

_There was no answer, but Bobby could hear some sort of noise coming from the bathroom, he just couldn't quite make out what it was._

_" Victoria? Are you alright? " Bobby called again._

_When Victoria still didn't answer, Bobby opened the bathroom door, and walked inside. Once Bobby was inside, it was clear that the noise he'd heard was Victoria, crying._

_Bobby pulled the shower certain open, he was shocked by the sight before him. Victoria was sitting in a fetal position, steaming hot water pouring down on her. She was scrubbing her arms raw with a wash cloth._

_Bobby quickly shut the water off._

_" Hey, calm down, calm down... " Bobby said, taking her hands, preventing her from scrubbing her arms anymore._

_Victoria broke down into sobs. " I... I'm sorry. I just can't... I can't get him off of me. I... I can still feel him touching me... I can still feel his hands on me. I just... I want to get him off me, "_

_Bobby wrapped Victoria in a dry towel, and helped her out of the tub, pulling her into his strong embrace._

_" Shh, it's alright, " Bobby said softly. " Just listen, he is never ever going to lay so much as one hand on you ever again, "_

_" I... I know... but still I... I can't forget being in that room, tied to that bed. I can still feel the... the ice all over me. I just... I can't get it out of my head! " Victoria cried._

_Bobby held her even tighter, now._

_" I know, " he said. " I know it's hard... but together we can get through anything, right? "_

_" Right " _

_" It will take time, but we'll get through this together, alright? " softly kissing her on the cheek._

_" Yeah...we will"_

_" Good, now I bet you're starving, so lets go eat, " Bobby said, and they headed into the dinner room._

* * *

Victoria seemed to be feeling better the next morning. Bobby left for work early, he didn't want to leave Victoria alone, but he had to get back to work. Deakins called in for him to wrap up the paper work and that he also needed to meet with him, in private. 

As Bobby made his way to his desk, he found Alex already at work on the reports.

" Morning " Bobby said with a yawn, as he sat down at his desk.

" You look exhausted...how is she doing? "

"She hasn't been getting much sleep. She goes to bed by 11 every night, but she doesn't go to sleep until much later….because every time she goes to sleep, she wakes up screaming... It happens every night."

"Well with what that bastard did to her...I 'd never sleep again. Can't imagine the full horror. "

"How is the baby?"

"The baby's fine. We saw Dr. Connolly and he did an ultrasound and everything showed up ok. Everything is progressing as normal."

"Thank god."

"I want to see the video."

Alex looked up, a long shot hope that her expression would derail him of that decesion.

"Bobby...you really shouldn't..you have enough on your plate right now. Don't add to it."

"Eames is right Goren..the video is horrific. Let it be." Deakins said.

"I don't care...I_ need to see_ that tape." Bobby said in a tone so stern, Captain Deakins was taken back.

His eyes now dark and stormy nothing was going to prevent him from that video.

"Alright...but remember I told you so."

After the Capatin left Bobby in video reviewing, he warned the squad room to prepare for the "volcano of Detective Goren."

Two hours later Bobby emerged looking possessed and sinister, his eyes cold and fiery. Alex went up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You ok?"

"I can't believe it...how is she going to get over that...why Alex?."

"Only in his twisted, sick mind does he know."

"Thanks Alex...you have been the best partner, friend and family I have ever had...well ...besides Victoria."

"Your welcome ...you mean alot to me too."

"Goren get in here...we need to talk." Deakins called from his office door.

Bobby left Alex as she went over to finish some phone calls.

So, uh what did you want to talk to me about? "

" Well, the top brass want you to take some time off...you return February. That way you'll have some time to spend with Victoria, to help her through this and to start preparing for the baby. They're turning a blind eye even though you..we broke the regs, being that you got a serial killer off the streets." Deakins said.

" Thanks sir, " Bobby said.

" But there is one more thing I wanted to talk to you about, "

" What? "

" This whole experience has been really tough and stressful on you too. I want you to see Dr. Skoda, I know you don't want to, but I think it's for the best, " Deakins explained.

Bobby was going to protest, but before he had the chance, Deakins spoke again.

" I knew you wouldn't make an appointment on your own, so I made one for you, " Deakins said. " Tomorrow morning at ten, "

* * *

The day passed by very slowly for Bobby, but finally he was back at home. He walked into the apartment, and was surprised to find Victoria in the kitchen, cooking dinner. 

" Hey sweetpea, how are you doing? " Bobby said, pulling Victoria into a big hug from behind

"Great..I 'm making your favorite dinner."

" Need help?"

"No I got it..but thanks." she said as she motioned away her back still turned to him.

"Guess what?..the department's giving me off until the beginning of February. So we can get ready for the baby together."

"That's wonderful." She said quickly glancing back.

" So, what did you do today? "

"Oh, just went out to lunch with the girls, and to Dr. Connolly." Victoria replied, still she wouldn't look at Bobby as she went over to the dining room table.

_Is it just me, or is she trying not to look at me? _

"Is everything ok...with the baby?"

Victoria smiled and made a weird face. "Yeah...why?"

" You haven't looked me in the eye once since I got home, what's wrong? " he said as he walked over to her.

Victoria didn't answer, her back to him and head down. Bobby took her arms and turned her around, still not looking at him he lifted her chin up. Bobby sighed " Oh...sweetpea"

The beautiful blue pools that he loved to gaze and to get lost in were gone, they were now a dark brown.

" I just... I bought brown contacts, " Victoria replied.

"Why? "

Victoria's eyes filled up with tears once again.

" Because... it's the one reminder that I can change...everytime I look in the mirror...he's there, "

Bobby pulling her into his embrace. "Your eyes are beautiful...when we first met that day in the hosiptal...they were the first thing I noticed. They're magnetic...I love your blue eyes...he didn't. He wasn't enraptured with you...or your eyes...he was obssessed with the need to collect... I love you...I want to lose myself in them again."

" Alright, then will you take those out? " Bobby asked softly, pointing at Victoria's new brown colored contacts.

Victoria nodded in agreement, she removed them and handed them to Bobby where he immediatly threw them in the garbage. Where they and Dr. Anglionby belong.

* * *

At two am Bobby was awaken by a loud thump. It sounded like it came from the livingroom. As Bobby looked beside him, he saw that Victoria was no longer in bed. So, Bobby went to see what she was up to. 

_"What is she up to now?"_

Victoria was in the living room, rearranging his book case. Books were spread all over the room. Bobby then looked in the kitchen, and was shocked to see that all of the food and canned goods were spread all over the place, as well.

" What are you doing? "

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you...I'm just rearrangng some things?"

"I can see that."

"I think the books should go alphabetical by subject..." she said as she was knelt down in front of a pile of books. Bobby walked up behind her and tucked her into his embrace and held her arms. She then began to cry uncontrolably.

"He's always there... singing that song...over and over. I just want to sleep...but he won't let me...he won't let me.."

Bobby just held her as she let all her anger and rage out, this was the first time since she came home. She was finally letting go of control of her emotions, he said nothing as her therapist instructed him to do when she reached this stage of acceptance.

"I HATE HIM...this was to be the happiest time of our life ..he took it away...he took it away...why did he do this?"

That last statement stung him to his core, this was to be the happiest time of their life that was now overshadowed by a nightmare.

"I' can't fight anymore Bobby...I 'm so tired."

Bobby picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom. Exhausted she finally fell asleep an hour and half later her head resting on his chest, the sound of his heart and the touch of his hand running through her hair, finally giving her peace.


	15. New Beginnings

Dr. Skoda tapped the end of his pencil on his desk and looked at the man sitting opposite of him.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Bobby sighed "Not really"

"Then why are you here?"

"The department felt I needed it..I at first thought no...but I do need to talk to somebody."

"Ok," Skoda said. He leaned and back and waited. He didn't need to press. He could tell that Bobby was about to spill his guts.

Over the course of the next half hour Bobby recounted the horrifying events that brought him here today. He talks about how frustrated he is about not being able to prevent and protect her from what happened.

"I wasn't there to shield her...from the assaults...and the ice. It's my job...I failed her."

"The feeling of failure has been with you for a long time. Your mother's illness for example, you feel guilt because you could not prevent her from developing it. You wish that if you recognized the warning signs a little sooner, that she wouldn't be the way she is today. Which carries over to Victoria, if you had just sensed something was wrong this would not have happened."

"Yes"

"How could you have known?"

"I should of noticed the stakeouts...how could I have missed it...it's my job."

"Because you now have someone to preoccupy your mind outside of work. You threw yourself into your work to compensate for what you thought you failed with your mother. You cannot be at work physically and mentally twenty four hours a day."

Bobby shook his head in agreement. What Dr. Skoda was saying was right. He's been playing the denial game for too long.

"How did you feel when you first met Victoria?"

"Alive. When I first saw her I felt like... winter was over. I hadn't felt that way since... before my father left. I love her more than life itself. She's given me purpose and direction...gave my life color where it was once black and white. Victoria is home."

"What is it about her that makes you feel this way?"

"She's beautiful in mind...her body...and most definitly her soul. I love having conversations about what we just saw on the History channel, or a lecture we just atteneded... debating about it. I love hearing her whisper sweet nothings into my ear in Hungarian or the next time Swedish... I love the way they roll off her tongue. Her unpredictibabilty, definately her stubborness, her caring heart, her silliness. The way she looks in my buttoned down shirt, her riot of curls and those beautiful big eyes... her soft china doll skin. Her smile, laugh...but most of all...our baby."

Bobby trying to suppress the welling of tears.

"You feel that they're gone now...taken by him"

"Yes...her eyes are lonely. The vivacious, sweet, sexy woman... that I loved... is gone. He took her away... and left a shell. Last night she finally let go of her emotions... she screamed and raged...this was to be the happiest time of our life and he took that too. Even behind bars he is still making hell for us."

"What has she been doing since she got home?"

"I found her in the shower in the fetal position trying to wash him off..."

"He raped her."

Bobby shook his head "Yeah...even though there was no... intercourse... it was physical in a sense and mental. She can't sleep everytime she wakes up screaming. A couple of days ago I found her wearing brown contacts. She said it was the only reminder that she could change. Then last night around two am she was rearranging the whole kitchen and bookcase, everything was all over the place. That's when she finally broke down. "

"What do you feel when these episodes happen?"

"That I wish I could beat the hell out of him again. It felt so good when I did. I feel frustrated because I don't know how to fix it. I wish I could because the pain I see her go through, feels like a knife ripping my guts out. I guess I'm not Prince Charming."

"Prince Charming?"

"When we first met I told her that I am not Prince Charming...she was fine with that...in fact she said she did not want one. When we found her...just before she had her first...heart attack...she said that I was wrong. I was Prince Charming...then she passed out. Then in the hospital the nurses called me that."

"Now you are trying to live up to that image. Which there is no such thing. You need to stop blaming yourself for what happened, as I said before you cannot be on guard every moment of your life. You'll miss out on it. She did not want Prince Charming...so don't become him."

Dr. Skoda sat there silent for a few moments.

"If she wasn't here...would you consider suicide?"

A long pause followed before Bobby answered.

"To be honest...it crossed my mind...once. But I couldn't...because of my mother. Also because Victoria would be beating the hell out of me in the afterlife, if I did that."

Dr. Skoda smiled at the last comment. "Well our session is over. Thanks for coming Bobby your doing fine, your feelings are normal for this situation. Just comfort her be there for her. It's the best and the right thing to do. Your doing a good job and the way you handled the case was remarkable for the situation."

* * *

Victoria rolled over in bed to find Bobby gone. He left a note ontop of his pillow, explaining his absence. She glanced at the clock it was 12:30p.m. 

_"It's afternoon!"_

She sat up in bed in shock. Because for the first time in a long time, she was able to sleep without being woken by the horrible nightmares that plagued her dreams for the last few weeks. Smiling at the sense of freedom that she is feeling, since she finally let go of all the rage, fear and anger. She felt like a phoenix rising out of the ashes. She made a promise and declaration to herself that she was no longer going to be prisoner of her fear, she was moving on for Bobby and their baby. She hated being the damsel in distress was never her style, she wished that she had somehow escaped on her own, tired of being saved she was ending it now.

She was concerned about Bobby, she was not the only victim in this whole horror story. He has been her Rock of Gibralter always caregiving and consoling, losing sleep to reassure her that her nightmare was just a dream. Trying to be strong has to be taking a toll on him, and it isn't fair. She was now going to take care of him.

* * *

Bobby arrived home an hour later, surprised to find Victoria not home. This was unusual because she was still to scared to venture out alone. She only went to therapy and to the obstetrician with Bobby, and there was no appointment for either. She just started going back out with her friends at her therapists urging to reconnect with everyday life. 

A half hour later Victoria returned home to find a worried Bobby pacing back and forth. When he saw her the words stopped at the tip of his tongue.

"Hi honey" she said with a smile her arms filled with a bouqet of flowers and a grocery bag.

"Hi...did you go out on your own?"

"Yeah.. yeah I did...I got a craving for Ben & Jerry's Phish food. I went down to the corner market." she said standing there with a shy smile.

Bobby smiled for the first time she did not look lost and lonely. She was blossming again from within, her warm glow was back.

"Are you alright?" he said as he walked over to her and took the flowers and bag from her arms and placed them on the counter.

"Yeah...I feel fine..I did it...I was scared...but I did it."

Bobby looked into her eyes and placed a tender kiss on her lips."I'm proud of you"

"How do you feel after last night?"

"Liberated...I feel as though all the darkness that I witheld is gone..Don't get me wrong..I'm not fully there but...I'm starting. I'm not going to be a prisoner anymore. I am not going to let him keep us hostage, it's not fair to you or the baby. You have been through so much... you have been my prudential... and now I'm going to be yours. Your caring and patience have exhausted you...I know I've been difficult, I've been worried about you...I know I haven't really shown it..but it's true. I want to say Thank You for what you've done...and that I love you...Linus" she said with a small laugh.

Bobby stood there the tears that were pooling in his eyes were now streaming down his face. He had no words to express his feelings or thoughts, he just took her into his embrace and held her with all the love he had for her. This woman who stole his heart and sole, still amazed him with her compassion and generousity.

"Well guess what...that creepy artist you like... Lucien Freud...his paintings are being showcased at the Brooklyn Museum..tonight. So I got tickets."

Bobby laughed "You didn't have to do that..I know you don't like him."

"Yeah..well they do creep me out. I'll stick to Rembrandt and Vermeer Thank you very much. It's your favorite..and he's not showcased often..no surprise there. So here's your chanch to see them upclose and personal."

"Thank you...and when we're done with the creepy artist...we'll go admire the impressionate's.. deal?"

"Deal." she said as she sealed it with a kiss

* * *

Beautiful White snow flakes fell gracefully to the ground, the whole city of New York was getting it's first blanket of snow for the season. It was now the first week of December. Her favorite time of the year. 

This were going much better for Bobby and Victoria. As time passed, they were both dealing with things better. Victoria's life was finally starting to get back to normal. She was setteling into her pregnancy with much more ease. The emotional aftermath made the first ten weeks a blur, now going into her eleventh week she can experience the joy of pregnancy. Since coming home she hasn't been ready to be intimate, the thought of being undressed and fondled by the doctor could not escape her mind.

On this particular December evening, things seemed really... special. Maybe it was the snow or the beautiful decorations that now covered the city, but something made the evening seem special.

After the lighting of the Rockefeller Christmas tree Bobby and Victoria strolled through the streets, taking in the sights and sounds of the festivities. After admiring the famous window displays and a prayer at St. Patricks they headed to Central Park for a stroll and carriage ride to cap off a romantic evening.

Snuggling under a blanket, as the carriage glided through the snow covered park Bobby and Victoria enjoyed the tranquility . A new found peacefulness was now returning to them and their lives, their bond was now more unyielding than ever before. As they snuggled Bobby placed his hand lovingly over her now visible bulging stomach still awed that he created a child, out of pure passionate love. He gently rubbed her stomach giving her a feeling of euphoria.

"Can we stay like this forever?" she asked in thought.

"Yeah...we can" he said with a kiss to her forehead.

"You want to get off at the bridge and catch the view?" he whispered into her ear as he nuzzled her.

"Mmm...sounds perfect" as she reciprocated with a kiss

As Bobby paid the driver Victoria walked up the bridge to admire the view. When Bobby turned around and saw her standing there gazing out over the bridge, his heart stopped. The passing gentle wind was blowing her soft loose curles and she had this glow of serenity all around her. When she turned to Bobby she smiled and held out her gloved hand for him to come. Bobby walked over to her took her hand and placed a long, deep kiss. When he broke he tried to gauge her reaction, this was the first time he kissed her like that since she's been home. She stood there eyes closed lost in the afterglow, when she opened her eyes they had a hunger to them she kissed back with a reignitated passion. When they broke she collapsed in his embrace regaining her composure.

"Bobby...I want you" as she looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure...your ready?"

"Yes" she said with absolute affirmation

He smiled and this time place a tender kiss and turned her back to him and wrapped his embrace around her.

"There's the Andromeda constellation...see right there above the spire..it's V shaped."

"Yeah...wow I've never seen that before. It's beautiful."

"The myth behind this is in greek mythology...Andromeda's mother the Queen Cassieopeia bragged that she was prettier than the sea nymphs. They complained to Poseidon who then sent a monster to destroy her land, her mother was told to sacrifice her daughter to save her country..."

"I know this...but keep going...I love to hear you tell it."

"Andromeda was chained to a cliff for the monster, called Cetus. Just as the monster was to bite down on her..."

"Perseus rescued her" she finished for him.

"Yeah...he did.. just in time" he said as he kissed the top of her head.

"You know that it is two million light years away and it is the most distant object the naked eye can see. The light that you see..the individual photons...are for your eyes and your eyes alone, no one else will experience that light. That means two million years ago...four hundred billion stars all got together...to create a light that was only meant for you."

He turned her around to see a tear flowing down her cheek "Only you..." she whispered.

Bobby took both of her hands in his and gazed into her eyes.

"I love so much about you that it's hard to pick just a couple of things out. I love the way you laugh. I love the way you smile. The sound of your voice...the magic in your eyes. I love your gentle warm touch and the warmth I feel at your side...I love dreaming about you. I love discovering you... and letting go with you. I even love it when you make me mad and don't know why. I love how when you upset me, you try so hard to make it better. I am in love with you that I don't go one minute without thinking of you and wishing that I was with you... I can't stand to be without you for one second. You have truly turned me into myself...before you...nobody allowed me.. to be me. You have allowed me to open up my heart and trust again. You've allowed me to smile and be happy again. And for that...I love you..."

He then got down on bended knee with the ring that he has carried since he met her. Gently pulled off her glove and asked...

"Will you marry me?"

"Oh god...Bobby..yes...yes..yes." she repeated as tears streamed down her face.


	16. The Engagement

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Law & Order: CI, nor do we own any of the characters from the show. I've wished upon every star, but it's still no use...

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, medical issues was slowing us down for a little while, but now this chapter is finally done! As always, most of the credit for this story goes to Raven650, the great mind who throught up the plot, and who co -authors the story. I want to thank everyone who has read this story, and a special thanks to everyone who has read, and reviewed our story. Also Thank you for being patient for the delay in the update. Thank you!**

_A/N: I want to thank you for reading and reviewing this story. This story is co - authored by Raven650... a great mind who also thought up the plot for this story. Some concepts in this chapter were borrowed from Sky Samuelle of La Femme Nikita fandom._

_Victoria's parents are based on the character's Mr and Mrs. Bennet of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. Especially the mother who I always had in my mind was a modern day version. We wanted to do something lighthearted so we hope you enjoy the humor. Next chapter will be more progressive. _

* * *

The journey home was spent with lingering kisses and laughter. When they arrived home Victoria carelessly threw her coat on a chair, and started to walk towards Bobby. Her seductive behaviour flamed his desire to her siren call. She kissed him, lightly grazing his lips, she stood there gazing into his eyes, his hands resting on the curves of her hips. 

"I want you."

Bobby captured her lips and kissed her with all the passion that he could barely control. His hands wanting to be familiar again with her body, feverishly started to move his hands from her hips, sliding his hand underneath her blouse along her back. Without even breaking the kiss, Bobby picked her up, like a husband to his bride, and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed then gazed at her face, trying to remember every detail. He wanted her so much , but also wanted to remember everything of this night.

"Bobby." her voice sounding pleading.

They undressed each other hurriedly, touching and giving quick little kisses..Bobby took full control, pouring opened-mouthed kisses on her lips, cheekbones, eyelids, then burying the crook of his nose in her neck, inhaling the scent of her skin. He played every pleasure point that he knew, until he finally heard her conceding cry. It was as if he could distinguish their love, so powerful, so ardent.

She arched her back towards hims and gripped his bottom, obeying a voice in her mind that chanted: closer, closer.

They withdraw, gasping for air, damp with sweat, huddled together, seeking each others comfort even in exhaustion. They grew aware of how emotionally and physically draining their thrist had been, finally collapsing.

A contentment flowed into them, cradling them in dreamless oblivion.

Waking out of a serene sleep, light peeking through the curtians reflecting on Victoria curled up under his chin. She seemed peaceful, and reacted to his slight movement by reaching for him and resting her hand on his chest. He smiled at the memory of watching her beside him at night, when he couldn't sleep, and how she always involuntarily looks for his presence, like now. Bobby traced her spine, appreciating the silkiness of her skin. he had always loved to touch her, his eye's filled with boundless joy in seeing her.

A guttural sound told him that she was awakening." Good morning," he greeted, softly touching her hair.

Victoria grinned at him sheepishly." Morning."

She looked at him with a dreamy, smiling expression and stretched his hand across his jaw, then his lips. She tugged and circled, causing him to nip and then suck at her thumb. Removing her thumb from his delectable tongue, Victoria felt a surge of love overcome her. He was perfect, he was hers and he was here. She couldn't ask more from life. Everything was the way it should be. "I missed you very much," she said, as she massaged his chest like it was the most interesting part of his body.

Bobby took her head in his hands, to compel her to look him in the eyes. "I love you," he intoned unconditionally.

She gazed soulfully into his deep brown eyes and returned the sentiment." I love you too."

"I 'm going to take a shower," she said while rising and slipping out of bed. The mischevious turn of her smile suggested she hoped not to be alone. Lustfully regrading her retreating nude form and her wiggling backside, Bobby's lips tugged upward. There was no doubt about it. She was enticing him and doing a superb job of it. He thought he would give her a few more minutes before getting out of bed to join her.

A long time after, Bobby and Victoria separated, grinning, and sensuously kissing. They got out of the shower, walking unsteadliy, sat on the bed, exchanging soulful looks.

"We have to get ready to go." Bobby said

"I know it's just that I can't get enough of you, never could." she said as she lightly stroked his face.

He gently took her hand and kissed her palm with his tender lips. "I will never have enough of you."

A sheepish smile spread across her face. "We need to discuss wedding things before we go to my parents. Because I must warn you my mother already has my wedding planned."

Bobby started laughing "It's not funny, she's been planning it since the day I was conceived. I just want a small intimate wedding, even a civil wedding will do or we can elope, let's go to city hall. Nothing elaborate. What do you want?"

"It doesn't matter..but I think your family would like to see you married. Let's see what your mother has planned."

"Ok but I warned you."

And off they went to her parent's for their traditional christmas trimming party.

* * *

When Bobby and Victoria arrived at her parents home they were greeted by her sister-in-law Julie. 

"My," she said "Don't you two look happy? Come in."

As they entered the home they were greeted by her brother and twin neices.

As they entered the living room--

_"Surprise!"_

The room was full of people, full of--Everbody, it seemed. Victoria stared, trying to take it all in, but had not managed to recognize half of them when her mother ran up and nearly smothered her in a hug.

Victoria managed to wheeze, "Mother--" but to no effect; if anything, her mother only squeezed harder.

"I 'm sorry I didn't mean to startle the both of you, but we wanted to surprise the both of you. Being how grateful we all are of how events have turned out thanks to you Bobby, we wanted this to be a very special gathering."

Tears were brought to Victoria's eye's she wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or to cry. "Look at all this," Victoria said, "All this, and I never suspected a thing."

"Bobby you will always be apart of this family, no matter what. I am proud and honored."

"Speaking of family, Bobby and I have annoucement to make. We're getting married."

"Oh, I'm so happy!" her mother cried. "You don't _know_ how I've been looking forward to this, hoping for it! You can't _imagine! _A wedding and a baby, I am so overcome with joy!"

As she wrapped another smothering hug around her daughter,Victoria glanced over at Bobby and mouthed "I told you so."

"Have you seen the ring?" inquired Michelle "Oh my look at that!"

Victoria's mother abrutly let go of her and seized her hand instead. Michelle, an odd little smile on her face, slipped around to fold her in a warm, less-painful hug.

"Saved you again," she said in Victoria's ear. "Thank heavens for Bobby, Congratulations I'm so happy for you both"

The implication--that her best and oldest friend was turning her over to Bobby's care--brought tear to her eyes, though she wasn't sure whether she wanted to laugh or cry. She couldn't see Bobby, but could hear him nearby fielding congratulations.

"Oh, how_ lovely!_" her mother was saying."Look at this, George! Thomas! Look! Everybody, look at this!"

"_George!"_ Victoria's mother yelled. _"Thomas!"_

"Oh dear, the wedding tasmanian devil has been unleashed, I should warn you Bobby about Mrs. Spencer, she is quite fanatical about our daughter's wedding."

"Mom's been planning since we were babies, she has wedding on the brain big time. When I got married she had a book the size of a dictionary with info and ideas, my wife just gave up and let her do the whole thing. God be with you Bobby but take my advice, elope."

"She warned me this afternoon before we came. We discussed the wedding plans a little bit, she just wants a small intimate ceremony. It doesn't matter to me what we do as long as she's happy. That's all I care about."

"Bobby take my son's advice elope!" Mr. Spencer said as he walked over to his overjoyous wife and newly engaged daughter.

And they all came by, not as orderly as a receiving line, and Victoria at times felt a little swamped. But they all came by, and were all happy for her--for her and Bobby both.

"Victoria we have to discuss the wedding plans, we have so much to do!"

"Mom --"

Her mother cut her off "We might have to do this within the next two months, we'll start tomorrow inquiring about availabilty--"

"Mom, I do not want a big extravaganza, just a small affair. I just want to get married, even if it's at city hall."

"Oh honey this is your wedding, you only get married once--most of the time."

"I think being married is more important than getting married, and I couldn't care less about a big riduculous wedding."

"I just want to help you," her mother said softly "Your father and I are very happy for you, we want you to have a wonderful day."

"I know you do, your very sweet. But it isn't necessary. Bobby and I have both talked about it, we know what we'd like to do.We'd just like to have a simple, elegant little wedding."

* * *

"Here's to the happy couple!" said Victoria's Uncle David, raising his glass."A long life together, and much joy." murmures assent and the clinking of glasses. There were many more toasts around the dining table including one from Victoria's brother. "I know I'm supposed to rib you about your loss of freedom and all that," he told Bobby "but I have to admit your a lucky guy. I mean I _have _to. I'm not sure I'd get out of here alive otherwise." And he glanced, just briefly, at their mother. "But it's true," he went on, looking first at Bobby and then at Victoria, and back at Bobby. "Your a lucky guy, and my sister is the luckiest gal in the world right now. All the best to you both, now and always." and he sat down. 

Next was her friend Michelle "Seriously," she said "and I'll have you know that not a word I often use-seriously, Victoria is a dear friend and--and just a great person, and if Bobby weren't such a great guy I wouldn't put up with this business for a minute. But he is and, --my best to both of you, health and love and everyhthing you could want. Take care of each other and appreciate each other and--and all those other things that your already doing, and again: To Victoria and Bobby best of everything!"

A sentiment to which everyone drank, and which even seemed to mollify Mrs.Spencer. She prodded Victoria's father.

"Now you," she said

"Now me what?" her father asked

"Give a toast!"

Her father stood up raised his glass "Be happy," and subsided. Victoria's mother instantly objected, but before the ensuing squabble got very far Bobby himself stood up.

"I want to thank everyone for their kind words and wishes," Bobby said. "And for simply being here to share this with us. I want to thank Mr and Mrs. Spencer, Tom and Julie for accepting me into such a loving, happy family You have given me a great deal of happiness." Bobby looked around the group, his gaze lingering. "However, there's one person to whom I am especially grateful. One person that has given me so much..." And now he was looking at Victoria, who found it hard to keep her composure. "Victoria," he said. "Thank you for the promise you made last night, and for all the love and support and...everything you've given me since we met, I ...really cannot thank you enough, certainly not in a speech. Maybe over the next few decades, I can try." He seemed about to say something more, changed his mind, and smiled at her. And he raised his glass. "To Victoria,' he said, "my friend, my beloved, my life. I give you my gratitude, my love, and all the good things I have in me...including the hope that I can make you as happy as you have made me."

She was still blinking back tears when he sat down, his glass drained, and kissed her.

Later after seeing everyone else off and thanking Victoria 's parents, they boarded the ferry back to the city, back to their own little nest, and made love.

* * *

Bobby and Victoria awoke to bright clear morning. They were cuddled together, Bobby's arm over Victoria, both of them warm and content. It was Friday. It was friday morning and they have been engaged for a week. A week, Victoria thought -- and then she remembered what Bobby had told her on Sunday, two days after her proposed, when she wondered why her mother wasn't calling her to pester her about wedding plans. "I told her she'd have to leave you alone for a week," Bobby had said. " I said that with everything coming at once and so on ...I told her you need a week to adjust, and that if she didn't solemnly swear to...well, it was dire." 

A week. And now it was up. Saturday, December 16th.

Bobby kissed her neck, and she closed her eyes.

* * *

She was mixing waffle batter when the phone rang. She looked at the clock; she and Bobby had slept in, but it was fairly early still. "Here it comes," she said to Bobby, as she picked up the receiver. 

"Hello?"

"Hello Victoria; this is your mother."

"Mom, hi." She looked over at Bobby, who turned from the skillet he was tending to smile encouragingly.

"I just wanted to know how you're doing," her mother said, significantly. Significantly . . . and sounding very, very pleased. "Checking up on the lovebirds."

"We're fine," Victoria said

"How is my future _son-in-law?_ Your _fiancé?_ The future father of my future--"

"Bobby," said Victoria, "is fine."

No matter how annoying her mother got, Victoria was determined not to tell her that in fact she had nearly spoiled everything. "Well, everything's fine," she said. "We're fixing breakfast right now, so--"

"I called your grandma and told her. She sends her congratulations."

"Oh," said Victoria . "Well, we appreciate that."

"And our neighbor, Mrs. Norris, she says congratulations too."

Victoria thought she could see a pattern emerging. "Mom," she said, "thanks for notifying people for us, but it's a little early in the morning still. If--"

"Oh, don't you worry about _that!_ Anyway, I've been talking to people all _week._ I haven't called _everybody_ in the morning."

"Well--good. Glad to hear it. Listen, could I call you back? Bobby and I haven't had breakfast yet; I was just fixing--"

"Well! Well! I wouldn't interfere with my future son-in-law's _breakfast!_ I'm sure he needs his--"

"Yes," Victoria said. "So, I'll--"

"What are you fixing him?"

"Well, I am right in the middle of mixing up some waffle batter, so--"

"Oh, my, waffles! How wonderful! With bacon and eggs and--"

"Mother," Victoria said, "I'll talk to you later."

"You know, they say that bacon and eggs aren't--"

"Mom, I have _got_ to go. The waffle iron is hot, it's just sitting there . . . hot. Talk to you later. 'Bye." And Victoria put the receiver down.

"Well, my grandma says congratulations," she told Bobby."And my mom's neighbor Mrs. Norris. And, I gather, a lot of other people." She picked up the whisk she'd been using to mix the batter. "You might not have needed to make her promise anything; sounds as if she's been too busy spreading the word to talk to me."

"You make her sound like a missionary or something."

Victoria laughed. "She's on a mission, all right," she said. She raised the lid of the waffle iron and carefully poured in some batter.

"Now, now," Bobby said, lifting the skillet. "Everybody needs a cause. Breakfast, for instance. Your plate ready?"

And Victoria was happy to let the topic of her mother drop in favor of her breakfast.

After breakfast, they would go out; they would take a drive, have a walk, have lunch out and maybe dinner. After their nice romantic dishes, Victoria thought smiling, they would have their nice romantic day.

She and her fiancé.

* * *

When Victoria and Bobby got home they found eight messages on their answering machine. 

"Oh, boy," Victoria said. "I'm afraid to find out."

"It's just a machine," Bobby reminded her, and pushed the button.

The first message was from an aunt in a distant state, calling with congratulations. Bobby grinned at her in a way that said, "You see?" Victoria gave him a skeptical look as her aunt hung up and the next message began.

"Hello, Victoria, this is your mother. I know you said not to call more than two or three times a day, but I figured that meant starting from when you told me, so I'll call back later . . .

The third message started, from a telemarketing firm. "Two calls not from my mother," Victoria said over the sales pitch.

"Come on," Bobby said. "They can't all be from your mother. Three minus one leaves only two more, after all." The message ended, and the next one began.

"Hello, Victoria, this is your mother. I know you do not want a big wedding, but I need to know if you have any ideas about your wedding dress. Or is it too much by suggesting you might want to wear a dress? Because I know the owner of this wonderful dress salon who would push your alterations ahead of the others, due to your body changes. Call soon dear, ok."

Victoria covered her eyes.

The message stopped, and Victoria shook her head. Two Mom-messages down, four messages of some sort to go.

"Hello,Victoria, this is your mother," began the fifth message--Victoria's mother's third. "Are you still out? I thought maybe you had tried to call back but couldn't get through. So I'll talk to you later."

Victoria stared in disbelief at the machine. "Is that all?" she asked.

"Oh, are flowers out of the question? Or is a bouquet alright with you? Also what about a church wedding can you at least do that? Or is that going over the top?"

"I bet she's not done with me yet," Victoria said.

"As this is her third message," Bobby reminded her, "they can't all be from her unless she has some really serious math issues."

"Bets?" Victoria said. But her mother's message ended before Bobby could reply.

The sixth message was from another telemarketer. The seventh was from Victoria's mother.

"I know this makes more than three," she said, "but since they're just answering machine messages they can't really count as separate calls, 'cause you're getting them all at once. Right? So anyway."

Victoria put her head on Bobby's shoulder. "I should have known," she said.

"She's trying to behave."

"Yeah, she is."

"She'll calm down eventually," Bobby said. "In the meantime--"

"In the meantime, I'll just have to explain it to her."

"Should I offer to get you a restraining order?"

Victoria laughed. And then she heard her mother say, ". . . and I was never so insulted in all my life! Would you believe it! She said, _quote,_ 'You have a _daughter?_ You got _married?_'"

Bobby reached over and hit the Pause button. "_That's_ her worst insult?" he asked.

"You forget whom you're talking about," Victoria told him. "Accusing my mom of not getting married would be like accusing my dad of not knowing what a first down is. You may think," she told him, "that a woman may simply fail to find somebody she wants to marry, or that she may even prefer to stay single. It would never occur to you that an unmarried woman has failed in her life's one true mission, or that she is necessarily rejected and unwanted and probably an embarrassment to her family and a jinx to her so-called friends. Honestly," she concluded, crossing her arms in an offended manner, "you men never think these things through."

Bobby grinned. "I wonder who this terrible person is, who accused your mother of such a thing?"

"You can play it back if you like," Victoria said, "but _not_ tonight."

"I'll wait until you're not here. If there's anything interesting, I'll give you the highlights."

"Thanks."

"I called your father's Aunt Glad," her mother said, "even though she's, you know, in an Old Folks' Home, and she said you'd already _told_ her! That you went there in _person!_ Really, Victoria, you'll tire yourself out running around like that!"

"Talk about tiring!" Victoria said, as her mother went on to other matters. "As if I'd rather listen to all this nonsense than go tell Aunt Glad we're engaged."

"Oh, well," Bobby said. He gave Victoria a squeeze and listened a moment to his future mother-in-law's message. "I think she's winding down now."

Finally Victoria's mother said goodbye.

"Let's elope." Victoria said.

"She really wants to see you married, we should talk to her about what you want. I'm sure she'll back down and compromise."

"What about you? what do you want?"

"The only thing I want is you. I don't care how we get married, as long as your happy."

"Ok we'll talk with her tommorow."


	17. The Wedding

_Disclaimer: We do not own Law & Order: CI nor do we own any of the characters from the show. Also, we do not own the song You Had Me From Hello, by Kenny Chesney._

_A/N: Yes this is long so I do hope you enjoy. The vows take up a good portion of the story but they are such beautiful written vows I could not edit them. Two things I should have metioned in the beginning (my bad apologize) this story takes place around season two. Also I know nothing about law so forgive me if something is wrong, this is fiction so anything goes._

_Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story_.

* * *

It was a cool December morning, and as Victoria sat quietly next to the window taking in all the beauty and wonder of the season, thinking about the exhaustive time of wedding planning with her mother. A few little compromises to keep their affair small and intimate, her mother wanted above all a church wedding, willing to give up all other details. Bobby although a lapsed alter boy, consented to her one and only wish. Victoria's mind drifted back to a couple days before, when Bobby had confided in her, that he had never looked forward to Christmas.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_It was snowing outside, Bobby and Victoria had been planning to go out that night, but when the weather started to get bad, they decided just to stay home and have a nice quiet evening._

_Victoria was starting to get into the holiday spirit, so before long she had left her place on the couch next to Bobby, and was pulling out the Christmas decorations._

_" Bobby, don't you want to help me? " Victoria asked while holding up a string of jingle bells._

_Bobby didn't answer right away, instead he got an expression on his face that she couldn't quite read._

_" Bobby? "_

_" Uh... yeah, sure I'll help, " Bobby finally replied._

_Within a couple of hours, the whole apartment was covered in beautiful holiday decor. Filled with joy, Victoria flopped down on the sofa, and Bobby soon followed her._

_" Doesn't this make you feel wonderful? " Victoria asked softly._

_" What? "_

_" You know, spending hours decorating for Christmas, then being able to sit down and just look at how beautiful everything is. It really gets me into the holiday spirit, " Victoria explained._

_Bobby nodded. Then he sat there quietly. He had that same expression on his face, as he had earlier that night. He almost looked... sad._

_" Bobby, is something wrong? " Victoria asked softly, placing her hand lightly on his shoulder._

_" No, it's just... nothing, " Bobby said._

_" Something is bothering you, Bobby, I can tell, " Victoria said. " Now, tell me what's wrong. You know that you can tell me... you can tell me anything. "_

_" It's just that this is the first year... in a very long time... that I have actually been kind of looking foward to Christmas, " Bobby said._

_" Why? " Victoria asked._

_" Well... it's been years since I've actually had someone to spend the holidays with. Usually, I dread the holidays because I know that I'll be spending them... alone. I mean, Alex always invites me to spend Christmas with her and her family, but I don't really know any of her family. I know she just does it because she knows I don't have anywhere else to go. But this year, this year is different... because this year, I have you, " Bobby explained._

_" And this year I have you, " Victoria said with a smile, before leaning in and kissing Bobby._

_Once they finally broke their kiss, Bobby smiled a great big smile and said, " Victoria Spencer, I am so in love with you, "_

_" And I with you, " Victoria said softly. " Forever and for always, "_

_" Forever and for always, " Bobby repeated lovingly._

_Then the two spent the rest of their night, just sitting on the sofa, admiring the beautiful decorations that make the holiday season even more beautiful then is naturally is._

* * *

Suddenly, Victoria felt the two strong arms of the man she loved, being wrapped around her. 

" Good morning, sweetheart, " Bobby softly whispered in her ear.

" Morning, sleepy head, " Victoria said.

Bobby smiled. " So, what are you doing sitting over here all alone by the window? "

" I couldn't sleep. I' was just thinking about how lucky I am."

" Really.. why?"

"Well, I am going to become your wife and in six months I am going to have our baby which I am very excited about."

" I'm the one who is really lucky."

" Why?"

"Well, the woman I've love is now going to become my wife and have my baby."

Victoria snuggles into Bobby's chest and he kisses her on the top of her head

"Yeah, I guess we're both pretty lucky."

* * *

Victoria was lying on the table, her hands protectively placed over her belly. Bobby was beside her pacing and fidgeting with his hands. As he passed her again, she grabbed his hand, making him stop by her side. She was about to say something when the door opened and a man in a white coat walked in. 

"Good morning.." Dr. Connolly looked from his paper to the couple.

" How is everything all right with you? Any complaints?"

"No, I'm fine."

"And, dad has she been eating well? resting?" Dr. Connolly grabbed a chair, rolled it next to Victoria and sat down.

"Yeah she's eating well. Resting… I wish she would rest more, but with a little bit pressure she usually realizes she has to rest. I always tell her I want her to take good care of herself and the little one. That always seems to do the trick."

"Well today we are in for a treat. You get to hear the baby's heartbeat."

Bobby was running his hand softly over her hair. The tenderness is his eyes brought tears to her eyes. She hated that she was so much more emotional, that a small gesture by Bobby, could bring her to tears. But the next gesture was her undoing. He placed a soft kiss on her temple and rubbed her shoulder. As if he knew how much this was taken of her and he probably did because he was the one person who truly knew her.

"Let's see how the baby's doing, all right?" The doctor put some gel on Victoria's stomach and placed the probe on it. Turning on the small TV he searched for the baby and quickly found it. "There we are." The following minutes were silent except from a few hums from the doctor.

Bobby was intrigued by what he saw on the small screen. That was the life that lived inside his Victoria. It looked so… small. Bobby's eyes seemed to widen when he heard the baby's heart beat. Victoria smiled, seeing the awe on her Bobby's face. She grabbed his and squeezed it lightly. "Is everything okay, doctor?"

"Everything is fine. You're babies look very healthy. Their heart beat is strong and steady."

"They..did you say they..as in two?" Bobby asked his eyes wide as saucers.

"Yes..your having twins."

"Twins..oh my god..Bobby..twins. As in two.. Are you sure?" she asked in disbelief as she held up to fingers.

"Yes I am 100 percent sure. Congratulations."

"They're beautiful, Victoria." Bobby whispered. His eyes were still on the screen, but when he heard a small sob from Victoria he quickly looked at her. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. Like it was the most natural thing to do he kissed her hair. "I know." He whispered to her.

"Would you like a copy of the recording we just made?"

"Yes, please." Bobby eagerly said.

The doctor wiped the gel from Victoria's stomach. After shaking hands with the couple he left them alone. "The front desk will have a copy ready for you. Take your time." He closed the door behind him, leaving Bobby and Victoria alone.

"That was… incredible, Victoria." His voice was soft.

"I know."

"Bobby can we keep this to ourselves till after the wedding...you know just to have something only to us." she asked as she teared up.

He pulled her into his arms as he saw her small body shaking. She put her arms around his waist and clung to him as if she was trying to draw the strength that she needed from him.

He gave her all the time she needed to get her strength back. He simply comforted her, stroking her back and holding close. Soon her sobs ended and her shakes subsided. "Okay, now?" He asked, pulling her slightly back to look in her eyes.

"Yeah, just give me a moment okay?"

At the front desk he was handed the copy of the ultrasound. "Here you go, sir."

"Thank you." He looked at the disc as if he was seeing the image again.

* * *

Victoria Elisabeth Spencer and Robert Owen Goren

Joyfully invite you to join them as they celebrate their marriage on

Friday January 12, 2002

4:00 p.m. at St. Ignatius Loyola Church

Reception to follow at the Pratt Mansion

Victoria sat nervously; in the bridal dressing room, which was exactly fiftey steps away from the aisle that lead to the altar of the church (she counted her steps earlier that day when she walked from the top of the aisle to the dressing room to get ready). It would be the first fiftey steps she would take in exactly half an hour to go and become Robert Goren's wife. Victoria sat quietly, contemplating her life so far. She remembered the first day she saw Bobby and fell in love with him, the moment when he got up the courage to ask her out for dinner, the day her told her she was pregnant, and most recently, the moment when he proposed to her. That moment seemed just like yesterday to Victoria, but it was really just a little over a month ago. The wedding preparations flew by in a tizzy with the help of her mother and her friends. She was so happy with the man she loved and was growing two babies inside of her that contained both a piece of both of them; she didn't want to let that go. Thankfully, she didn't have to. As she thought of what lay ahead of her in the next hour, her maid of honour and Alex opened the door.

"How are you holding up?" Michelle asked

"I'm fine. A little nervous, it's not everyday a girl gets married."

"You look so beautiful." Alex said

Victoria turns around to face the mirror. She looks at herself in the mirror, the dress was simple and elegant. A plain off white duchess satin with a high neck and long sleeves made of lace, the back open midway, followed by satin buttons tracing down the train. Her ever growing belly just starting to peek through. Her hair done up in a bun reminiscent of Princess Grace.

" Well, I better go take my seat." Alex said

" Okay."

Alex gives Victoria a heartfelt hug

" Bye sweetie."

"Bye Alex."

"Are you ready?" Father Fitzpatrick asked as he appeared in the doorway of the waiting room.

Victoria took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I'm ready." she said nervously.

Her father stepped up beside Victoria and offered her his arm. "Ready?" he whispered.

Victoria nodded and gave him a nervous smile. "Yes,"

* * *

"Bobby, you're going to wear a hole in that rug," Thomas warned. Bobby glanced at his soon-to-be brother-in-law. 

"Huh?" Thomas laughed.

"Man, where were you? Off in space?" The door opened and Bobby's best friend and best man, Lewis, entered.

"The bestman has arrived," Lewis announced. "Anyone seen Alex?"

"She's off in the back with the Victoria," Bobby replied.

"I can't wait for her to see me in my suit," Lewis boasted. Bobby, never one to let anyone be vain, teased him.

"And what makes you think she won't run off screaming?" Bobby and Thomas laughed, and Lewis smirked at Bobby.

"Ha, ha, very funny!" Father Fitzpatrick, the priest who was to marry Victoria and Bobby, entered the church.

"I just spoke with your bride-to-be, and they're almost ready," he informed a very anxious Bobby.

"Great, thanks Father," Bobby said. He wrung his hands together and faced his groomsmen. "It's almost time!"

"You're a very lucky man, Bobby," Thomas said. "Take good care of my little sister."

"I promise I will," Bobby said, and shook Thomas's hand.

* * *

A few moments later, after the guests had arrived, the ceremony began. Bobby watched the door of the church, His hands were shaking, he was that nervous, but he was also very happy. For in just a couple brief moments, he would be married to the love of his life, and the mother of his unborn children. The doors swung open. The two little flower girls, Victoria's nieceies slowly made their way up the aisle. Followed by Michelle, and then there she was, Victoria, walking down the isle. She looked so beautiful, and so happy. A huge grin spread across her face. It felt good to see her happy again, Bobby thought to himself. 

The guests turned around and smiled as Victoria walked down the aisle, with her father on her arm. She was a vision, a beauty in a long off -white satin dress and carried a bouquet of blue and white flowers and roses. Bobby and Victoria looked into each other's eyes as she reached the end of the aisle. Father Fitzpatrick spoke to all in the church.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of friends, family and loved ones to unite in marriage Victoria Elisabeth Spencer and Robert Owen Goren." Father Fitzpatrick looked at Victoria's father. "Who gives Victoria to be married to Robert?" her father wipes tears from his eyes.

"Her Mother and I do."

Her father shook Bobby's hand, then put Victoria's hand in her soon-to-be husband's. He kissed his daughter on the cheek, then took his seat in the front pew. Father Fitzpatrick looked at Victoria and Bobby.

"Robert and Victoria, our God of love has established marriage as the symbols of Christ's perfect relationship to his body, the church. We have come to bring you as one before him. Robert, God has ordained the man as the spiritual head, as the responsible provider, and as the initiator of love in this human realtionship. By his enablement, your strength must be, Victoria's protection, your character her boast and pride, and you must so live that she will find you in the haven for which the heart of a woman truely longs."

"Victoria, it is God's purpose that you be a loving wife, that you respond to Robert's love in tenderness with a deep sense of understanding, through a great faith in Christ who brought you together. It is his desire that you have that inner beauty of soul that never fades; that eternal youth that is found in holding fast the things that never age."

"Robert and Victoria, Catholic marriage is not merely living merely for each other; it is two uniting and joining hands to serve God. Seeking his kingdom first, and his righteousness, and he will add all other things to you. Do not expect perfection from each other, perfection belongs solely to God. You need not minimize each others weaknesses, but always be swift to praise and magnify each others point of comeliness and strength and see each other through kind and patient eyes."

"God will lead you into such situations as will bless you and develop your characters as you walk together. He will give you enough tears to keep you tender, enough hurts to keep you compassionate, enough of failure to keep your hands clenched tightly in his, and enough success to make you sure to walk with him. May you never take each other's love for granted, but always experience that wonder that exclaims "Out of all of this world you have chosen me." When life is done, you may be found then as now, hand in hand, still thanking God for each other. May you ever serve him happily, faithfully, together until you return to glory or until at last one shall lay the other into his arms. And all this through Jesus Christ our lord."

Father Fitzpatrick turns to Bobby "And now, in token that you hearts are joined together in love, will you please join your right hands."

"Robert, this woman whom you hold by the hand is to be your wife. She has give you one of the most sacred things under heaven: a woman's life and a woman's love. You may bring her great joy or cause her deep sorrow. It is not what you bring her in a material way that will make true happiness--riches without love are nothing. The gift without the giver is bare. The practice of those virtues as husband that you have shown as her lover will keep her heart one to your heart. Do you vow here, as you have promised Victoria that you will be true and loyal, patient in sickness, comforting in sorrow, and forsking all others, keep yourself only unto her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Victoria, this man whom you hold by the right hand is to be your husband. On your life, your love and devotion he will lean for strength and inspiration. He is going to look to for encouragement, for cheerfulness and confidence. No matter what the world may say or think, people may forget him, lose confidence in him, and turn their backs upon him, but you must not. Do you vow here, as you have promised Robert that you will be loyal in adversity, ministering to him in affliction, comforting him in sorrow, and forsaking all others, keeping youself only unto him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"The wedding ring is a symbol of the unbroken unity of truth now representing your married life. Saint Augustine said 'The nature of God is like a circle whose center is everywhere and circumference cannot be found' May these rings symbolize the nature of God in your lives."

"Robert, have you a token of your love for Victoria?"

"I do."

With a wink and a grin Lewis hands the ring over to Father Fitzpatrick.

"I, Robert, take you Victoria to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"Victoria, have you a token of your love for Robert?"

"I do."

Michelle places the ring in Father Fitzpatrick's hand. Victoria proceedes to repeat her vows to Bobby.

"I, Victoria, take you, Robert to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, forever and always."

"For as much as Robert and Victoria have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and these witnesses, and there to have pledged their faithfulness each to the other, and have pledged the same by the giving and receiving each of a ring, by the authority invested in me as a minister of the gospel according to the Catholic church and the laws of the State of New York, I pronounce that they are husband and wife together, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those that God has joined together, let no man put assunder. I am happy to present to you Mr and Mrs. Robert Goren."

"Robert, you may now kiss your bride."

Bobby smiled, lifted Victoria's veil, and they kissed their first kiss as husband and wife. All in the church applauded as Victoria and Bobby walked down the aisle, stopping every few seconds to kiss.

_The bricks of my defences, __Scattered on the ground,_

_And I swore to me I wasn't gonna love again,_

_The last time was the last time,_

_I'd let someone in._

When Bobby met Victoria, it was different. There was just something about her, yet he couldn't quite make out what it was. But, whatever it was, it gave him enough courage to ask her out.

_But, you had me from hello,_

_I felt love start to grow,_

_The moment that I looked into your eyes_

_One word, that's all you said,_

_Something in your voice caused me to turn my head,_

_Your smile, just captured me,_

_And you were in my future, far as I could see,_

_And I don't know how it happened,_

_But it happened still,_

_You asked me if I loved you,_

_If I always will,_

There was a time when he thought that he would never fall in love. In fact, there was a time when he would have never even tried.

_Well, you had me from hello,_

_I felt love start to grow,_

_The moment that I looked into your eyes,_

_You owned me,_

_It was over from the start,_

_You completely stold my heart,_

_And now you won't let go,_

_I never even had a chance, you know,_

_You had me from hello._

Bobby had been rejected so many times, that he had finally come to believe that no one in the world would want to have a intimate relationship with him. So, he built a wall around his heart and emotions, so high that it even took his partner years to get his trust.

_Inside, I built a wall,_

_So high around my heart,_

_I thought I'd never fall,_

_One touch, you brought it down,_

_You owned me,_

_It was over from the start,_

_You completely stold my heart,_

_And now you won't let go,_

_I never even had a chance, you know,_

_You had me from hello._

* * *

_Inside the car:_

" I can't believe we did it."

Bobby takes Victoria's face in his hands and kisses her gently on her lips.

" I can...Mrs. Goren."

Victoria smiles as Bobby brushes a stray hair from her face and kisses her passionately.

"Say it again."

"Mrs. Goren." repeating as he kisses her on each eye.

"I love you Mr. Goren... I think I am going to enjoy married life alot."

"You think we can skip the reception? I really can't wait to have you all to myself." Bobby said with a groan as he kissed her neck.

"No..though it would be nice but we have to be there to see our friends. and get our presents."

"Oh yes..the presents, can't wait to see what we got."

"Me too. I hope we get a stand mixer!"

* * *

Soon it was the end of the reception. Bobby and Victoria were bidding their final farewells to everyone, her mother who had been surprisingly calm through out the day had now given in to her emotions. 

Just as the happy couple were about to leave, Alex, Deakins and Carver walked up them.

"Congratulations again, " Alex said, with a smile. " I'm so happy for the both of you.You two are two of the most important people in the world to me. I want you to know that I will always be there for you and your baby. I wish you both the best life can give you.

" Thanks, Alex and all of you, for all your help, you have been my rock throughout these last few months. Alex you have not only helped me plan my wedding, but you have helped me plan to be a mother. I know I can always come you with any problem or favour and you will be willing to help. With that said, I'll let Bobby announce the news. " Victoria replied.

" Alex, you have always been there for Victoria and I and we want you to be there for our child. Victoria and I would like you to be our baby's god mother."

"Oh! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! I was hoping you would ask me!"

"So do you accept the duty?" Bobby asked

"Duh!"

" Now, go you two have a good time, " Alex said.

Soon, the happy couple had left for their honeymoon. Everyone cheered and applauded as they made their way to the car.

" Man, those two sure looked happy today. " Deakins said

" They are happy, " Alex said. " And I'm really happy for them. They have both been through so much... "

" Unfortunatley the honeymoon will end as soon as they return. " Carver said.

"Why? what happened?" Deakins asked

" I just got a call a this morning from the good doctor's attorney. " Carver said, taking in a deep breath before finishing. "Doctor Anglionby is now recanting his confession, and he wants a trial."

TBC.


	18. Paradise Lost?

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Law & Order: CI, nor do we own any of the characters from the show. I've wished upon every star, but it's still no use...

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, _again_, lots of extra hours at work and a little glitch with our original disappearing mid way through writing. But now this chapter is finally done! As always, most of the credit for this story goes to Raven650, the great mind who throught up the plot, and who co -authors the story. I want to thank everyone who has read this story, and a special thanks to everyone who has read, and reviewed our story. Also Thank you for being patient for the delay in the update. Thank you!**

_A/N: I want to thank you for reading and reviewing this story. This story is co - authored by Raven650 . This chapter is long in hopes to make up for the long delay._

* * *

A day has passed since Bobby and Victoria married, and now they were boarding a plane bound for Austria. They had decided on swiss chalet in the small village of Almdorf Seinerzeit which was nestled in the Carinthian Mountians of Austria. They had chosen this place for their honeymoon because it was so secluded and very cozy there.

Victoria, sitting at the window seat with Bobby to her right, sighed, she couldn't remember a time she'd been so happy. Sure, she'd been in love before but it was never _true love_ like she had with Bobby.

Taking her hand, he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, then on her mouth, and cuddled closely together, they settled for the 10-hour flight. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Only a thousand times just since this morning!" Victoria replied, smiling.

"Make that a thousand and one then, love."

The plane had only been in the sky for two hours but Victoria had already fallen asleep with her head on Bobby's shoulder, Bobby's head rested against hers and before long he too drifted off into dream land. Finally, a voice came over the intercom, informing the passengers that they would soon be landing and would they please fasten their seatbelts for descent. Touching down on the cold tarmac, Bobby woke Victoria, and hand in hand they went to retrieve their luggage.

* * *

Before Victoria could step into what would be their home for the next couple of days, he stopped her and said, "Traditions dictate that I carry you over the threshold." 

With a squeal she allowed him to pick her up. He opened the door and they looked around their sitting room. Bobby walked her over to the window where they gazed down at the beautiful view.

" Sure doesn't look like New York City, " Bobby commented.

"It's gorgeous," Victoria stated breathlessly, "now I know why they call it the crown of the Carinthian."

Bobby turned around so he was facing her, tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

" But... you know something? " Bobby asked.

" What? "

"Not as beautiful as you, love."

" Oh Bobby, stop it! " Victoria said, as she playfully slapped his arm. " You know that's not true, "

" Oh really, " Bobby said, as he swooped Victoria up off of her feet. He kissed her gently.

" You know how much I love you, right? " Bobby asked.

" Of course I do, " Victoria said, then she kissed him.

Once they broke the kiss, Bobby beckoned her to explore the rest of the chalet. The chalet was, divided on two floors: there were two bedrooms, a vestibule with kitchen, a sitting room, and two bathrooms…including an old style one, with a tub made out of massive pine wood. There was also a very large terrace and even a private garden. Their bedroom was very cozy, all wood with a canopy bed and a wood burning fireplace. The one thing they loved was there was no television in the bedroom, instead a big picture window at the foot of their bed overlooking the meadow and snow capped mountains.

They found another door on the upstairs level, which lead to their private wood patio and deck and hot tub. He was just about to aske Victoria if she wanted to go take a dip, but she must have read his mind because she asked before he had a chance.

" Why don't we go take a dip." Victoria said, in a seductive voice.

" You must have read my mind, " Bobby replied, with a smile.

They climbed into the hot tub, and gazed out over the snowy village before them, their minds far away from the busy life that they had left back in New York. After a an hour of blissful relaxation Victoria beckoned Bobby with her finger.

"Gekommen, mit mir zu Bett zu gehen, Mr Goren?"

"Aber selbstverständlich, Mrs. Goren!"

After they got out of the hot tub, Victoria wrapped her arms around Bobby. She gently kissed his lips, and seductively whispered. " Why don't we got check out that king sized bed, now "

Bobby nodded. " Yes, why don't we, "

Then, Bobby surprised Victoria by swooping her into his arms and carrying her back into the chalet. He brought her into the bedroom, softly laying her body down on the bed.

* * *

Basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, slowly Bobby's hands slips over her bare arm, while he holds her close to him. The heat of her naked body against his, he can't help but smile, words cannot describe the way she makes him feel. The light from the fireplace lets her face shine and accents her beauty. 

She snuggles up closer to his chest and sighs softly. "I'm so glad we're here," she whispers into his ear, plants a quick kiss on his cheek all before she pulls away and smiles brightly at him. With her famous smile, the smile that made him fall in love with her.

Victoria was seventeen weeks pregnant now, seventeen weeks! Time had passed by so quickly from the day that he had discovered about her pregnancy until now, sometimes it's still difficult to believe. But the day before the wedding he had accompanied her to a doctor's appointment, seeing his little son's or daughter's on the monitor made his heart skip a beat.

* * *

Most of the next morning was spent lazing in bed, they lay entwined until noon when Bobby's stomach began to declare it was empty. 

"Shall we go out for brunch or just get room service?" Bobby asked as his stomach startled rumbling louder.

"We can get room service for lunch, but you're taking me out to dinner Mr. Goren." Victoria said, smiling coyly but alluringly at the same time and his stomach flipped over. He made his way back to the bed but was interrupted by a knock at the door and a voice in broken English saying, "Room Service", from the other side of the door. Bobby opened the door to let the porter wheel the trolley in. Wondering why the porter was looking at him strangely, his face burned the same shade of pink Victoria's often did when she was embarrassed, when he realized he was still clad in only his boxer shorts. The porter left and they tucked into croissants and pancakes. Laughing and joking whilst eating as they always did. When they'd eaten all they could from the trolley, Victoria turned a shade of pale green and made a dash for the bathroom. Walking shakily back into the main room she gave Bobby a faint smile,

"I guess the Austrian food doesn't agree with these two!" She said, shrugging, "Mind if we do some sightseeing? I mean, we only have today and tomorrow then Monday we fly back to reality..."

"I don't know...I have all the only sight I want to see...right here in front of me."

She blushed, her cheeks turning a deep pink. _Boy she looks cute when she's embarrassed. _With one hand still on her cheek, he wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him and kissed her gently on the lips.

Their eyes met and a tear slid down her cheek. He stopped it with his thumb and brushed it away from her cheek. "No need to get all sentimental on me."

They took a stroll through the tiny village on the sunny plateau is like a journey back in time: the log cabins were modeled on old huts from the 19th-century. They found old tools and even haylofts – at least in the "chalets", the top accommodation category at the Almdorf. They then took a snow shoe walking tour through the Nocken hills, Bobby was not comfortable with idea of Victoria doing something that strenuous. He insisted they take a walk on the cleared paths, but Victoria would not relent. After the two hour tour the took a romantic horse drawn sleigh back to their cozy village.

* * *

After what had been a wonderful honeymoon, Bobby and Victoria headed to the airport to catch their flight back home. 

They were already running late this morning, because Victoria had _accidently_ forgotten to set their alarm clock, so they had overslept.

Then to top off the fact that they had overslept, Victoria had also misplaced her camera, which contained all of their wedding and honeymoon pictures. They finally found the camera after searching for over an hour. It had been in Victoria's hand bag all along.

Now, they were running through the airport terminal. They were already much later then what they were supposed to be, but Bobby knew that planes usually didn't leave for about an hour after the airport tells passengers to be there. He was confident that they still had enough time to get on the plane.

When they reached the counter, Bobby walked up and said, " We're here to... to catch the plane back to New York City, "

The lady at the counter gave Bobby and Victoria a strange look.

" I'm afraid that flight left over three hours ago, " the lady said.

" What? " Bobby exclaimed. " I thought the flight was supposed to leave at 9:00a.m... it's only 9:30 now, "

" No, I'm afraid you must have gotten the time wrong, " the lady told them. " The flight left at 6:00a.m., "

" But... the paper says... " Bobby started, as he held up the paper that Victoria had written the information down on, to read the time. He was rather surprised to see that it said 6:00a.m. " Oh... um.. I'm sorry... must have read it upside down, "

" It's no problem, " the lady said, with a smile. " Would you like to book another flight? "

" Uh... yeah, guess we have to, " Bobby replied.

" Alright then, just give me the name that the flight was booked with, and the flight number, "

Bobby gave her the information and she typed it into the computer. After a moment, she looked at Bobby and Victoria with yet another strange look on her face.

" Are you sure that's the right fight number? " she asked.

" Yes, " Bobby replied.

" Well, according to the computer, you haven't missed your flight, " the lady said.

" We haven't? " Bobby asked, with a puzzled look on his face.

" No, it says here that you are booked on the 10:00 a.m. flight to the Seychelle Islands, "

" What? " Bobby said. " There must be a mistake, "

" No, there's no mistake, " Victoria said.

Bobby turned to look at her, and saw that she had a huge grin on her face.

" You planned this, didn't you? " Bobby asked.

" Yes, " Victoria replied with a laugh. " I booked us a room for 5 nights, "

" Why didn't you tell me this, instead of making a big scene at the airport? " Bobby asked.

It was clear by the look on his face that he was very embarressed.

Victoria laughed. " Because I wanted to surprise you, silly, "

" Oh, "

" I hope you're not mad, " Victoria said.

" I'm not mad... just surprised, " Bobby said.

" Good, " Victoria said, before kissing Bobby. " You were supposed to be, "

* * *

After their long honeymoon, Bobby and Victoria were finally back in New York City. They landed at JFK Airport early on a Monday morning, so needless to say the airport was packed. 

After leaving the airport, they took a taxi back to Bobby's apartment. Victoria had given up her apartment, her friend Jennifer had taken over. After the kidnapping she could not go back, even though it did not occur at her apartment, the memory and emotion attached were still too raw. Bobby's was now their home. She was on leave from work indefinately with full pay and benefits, she could return whenever she felt ready. Bobby had to return to work on Thursday.

Victoria fell to sleep with her head rested on Bobby's shoulder, on the taxi ride back to the apartment. She was very tired, she didn't sleep very well on the plane.

Once the taxi finally reached their home, Bobby gently shook Victoria's shoulder.

" Hey, sweetpea, " Bobby said, softly. " We're home. It's time to wake up, honey, "

Once inside their apartment, Bobby set the suitcases down and made a dash for the bathroom. When he emerged he found Victoria asleep on the couch, smiling at the sight of her contentment he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, and gently placed her down on the bed. He pulled the covers up over her body, and tucked her in tightly.

Bobby had slept several times on the plane, so he wasn't all that tired. He decided to go clean up the apartment a little, figuring that it could use a good dusting since they had been gone for a while. After that, he would make dinner.

When Bobby walked out of the bedroom, into the livingroom and turned on the lights, he was surprised to see that the apartment was very clean. There wasn't a bit of dust on anything, which surprised him because when I house goes unlived in for over two weeks it is usually dusty.

Bobby walked into the kitchen, only to find it clean as a whistle. As his eyes scanned the room, he saw something sitting over on the counter top, next to the cooking stove.

It was a basket of candy and cookies. A card and balloon that said " Welcome Home " sat beside it. Bobby walked over to the counter and picked up the card. He then opened and read the card.

_Welcome Home!_

_Hope you two lovebirds had a good time on your honeymoon. Just thought I'd leave you a little surprise for when you return. Call me when you get back._

_Best wishes to the both of you!_

_Alex_

Bobby smiled

_"Eames, "_

" Hey, "

_" Oh, hi Bobby! " Alex said. " Are you back home, now? "_

" Yes, we just got back a little while ago, "

_" Did you two h__ave a good time? "_

" It was wonderful, "

_" Good, I'm really happy for you guys, "_

" Thanks Eames, and... and thanks for cleaning the apartment... and for the gift basket, "

_" You're welcome, "_

" How is your partner doing? "

_"He's very eager, but I think he's got a major case of ego." Alex said. _

" That bad, huh? "

_" Oh yeah, but I only have two more days then back to normal. "_

" Miss me that much, "

_" Yeah... well I really hate to do this Bobby but I have to get off of the phone, now, " Alex said. " It is really busy down here. I'm sorry, "_

" No problem, I know all about it, "

_" Hey, are you and Victoria going to be home this evening? "_

" We don't have anything planned, "

_" Alright, then how about I stop by your place after work this afternoon, "_

" Sounds good. Since you'll be here anyway, why don't you stay for dinner? "

_" Oh no, I don't want to impose on you two on your first night back, "_

" You won't be imposing, "

_" Are you sure Victoria wouldn't mind? "_

" Of course not, she'd be mad if I didn't invite you, "

_" Well, alright. I'll see you both tonight then, "_

" Alright, bye, "

_" Bye, "_

A little while later, Victoria woke up from her deep sleep. She walked out of the bedroom, instantly noticing the smell of paprika and onion. She walked into the kitchen, and found Bobby standing over the stove.

"Mmm..smells good. What is it?"

" Goulash and white bread dumplings."

"Speaking of dumplings, I can't believe how big I got in the last week, I feel like a walking beach ball! I can't see any part of my body that's attractive anymore. My butt is big, my feet and hands are swollen. My nose has gotten a little swollen too. I have gas and I burp more often than usual."

"You are more beautiful now and always will be." Bobby said with a kiss to the cheek.

" What's this?" she asked pointing to the gift basket.

" From Alex... she cleaned the apartment, and she left us that, " Bobby said, pointing at the gift basket on the counter top.

" Aww... that was really sweet of her, " Victoria said.

" Yes, it was, "

" Did you call her, yet? "

" Yeah, " Bobby replied. " She said she was going to stop over tonight, so I invited her to dinner... I hope you don't mind, "

" Of course not, " Victoria said. " I would have been upset if you hadn't invited her... especially after all she's done while we were away, "

* * *

The next day while Victoria was out visiting her friends and getting some shopping done, Bobby was home sorting through the mail and going over some bills when the phone rang. 

" Goren residence, "

_" Hello Detective, It's Carver, "_

" Hi, did you call to welcome us home? " Bobby asked, teasingly.

_" Well, that too... but that's not the reason I called. I'm afraid I have some bad news, "_

" What? "

_" Doctor Anglionby... has recanted his confession and he wants a trial, "_

" Oh no, "

_"It's a plea that even caught his attorneys off guard_."

"Oh god, I can't believe this...how am I going to tell her?"

_" I'm really sorry to have to tell you ... especially right after your wedding, " Carver said. " Come down to my office tomorrow, __and I'll explain everything, "_

" Yeah...ok "

How was he going to do this?

* * *

A little while later Victoria returned home to find a sullen and somber looking Bobby. 

"Bobby is everything ok, what's wrong...is it your mother?" she asked

"No, my mother is fine...come sit down."

" Carver... it was Carver, " Bobby replied after a long pause

" What's wrong? "

" He... he called to tell us that... that... " Bobby started, but then trailed off.

" What? "

" Doctor Anglionby recanted his confession... and he... he wants a trail, " Bobby said.

" Oh god..no...This can't be happening...Bobby please tell me this can't be!" she started to tear.

Bobby held her in his arms the pain of seeing her in agony again was breaking his heart and soul.

"How..how can he do this? he confessed...all the evidence...what happened?!"

"I don't know the details...Carver will tell us tommorow."

"He will never go away..."

"Look at me...he will not get away with this..I promise."

**TBC.**

* * *

"Come to bed with me, Mr. Goren?" 

"But, of course Mrs. Goren?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Law & Order: CI, nor do we own any of the characters from the show. I've wished upon every star, but it's still no use...

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, again I know this is a little annoying, but now this chapter is finally done! As always, most of the credit for this story goes to Raven650, the great mind who throught up the plot, and who co -authors the story. I want to thank everyone who has read this story, and a special thanks to everyone who has read, and reviewed our story. Also Thank you for being patient for the delay in the update. Thank you!**

_**A/N: From Raven650... **I been meaning to mention about who Victoria looks like, I am a very visual person so to give you a better idea I base her on the singer Sarah Brightman. She was the original Christine in the Phantom of the Opera, and did the duet with Andrea Bocelli 'Con Te Partiro'. The only thing different is her hair is not as long as Sarah's. I also want to let you know that I will be going to Ireland in a week, I will be gone for one week . When I return I will start the new chapter._

* * *

She never expected it to turn out this way… not after that Monday when she woke up nearly a year ago and thought, _life couldn't be getting any better._

Now, her life had taken an upward swing, now only to downward spiral. So much had happened during the last year...

Victoria laid in bed, Bobby's protective arm draped over her, her only sense of safety. She had been tossing and turning all night long. She wanted to go to sleep so bad, but she was afraid... afraid to close her eyes. The nightmares still plagued her dreams sometimes, she never told Bobby he's had enough too burden. Another milestone in her life, her wedding and honeymoon, overshadowed by grief and pain.

Inside her head, her mind was spinning out of control. Fears and questions filled her every thought. Her worst fear was coming true, it was a fear that she knew was shared with many other victims of crime, but that did not bring her any comfort. She didn't know if she could do it. She didn't know if she would be able to face him... after everything that he had done to her.

People say that time heals all wounds, but to Victoria, time only seemed to be re - opening old wounds, rubbing salt in them, causing her even more pain. Just when things in her life had started getting better, the storm had to strike once again, forcing her back down the same hill that she had just struggled with, and eventually climbed.

Now, Victoria lay there wondering... would she ever be able to flee this misery?

* * *

The next morning, Bobby and a very run down looking Victoria sat in Carver's office. Victoria's small, ice cold hand tightly clutched on to Bobby's. 

" Are you going to be ok? "

Victoria nodded and whispered, " Yes. "

" Good morning, " Carver greeted.

As Bobby and Victoria sat in the two chairs that sat before his desk, his eyes scanned their faces. Bobby looked to be a little bit upset, but he managed to hide most of his emotions. Victoria, on the other hand looked totally awful. She looked depressed, sad, and very tired... The afterglow of the honeymoon was gone, almost as though she hadn't slept in weeks. This was clearly taking a big tole on her.

"So, how was your honeymoon? " Carver asked, hoping to brighten their spirits.

" It was very nice, " Victoria answered. " We had a great time.. " she said her voice trailing off.

" I am very glad to hear that... I do apologize for the timing of this, but unfortunatley Dr. Anglionby took back his confession, saying that no crime was commited, "

" What! " Victoria said.

" He is claiming that that you helped act out his sexual fantasy, and could not believe that you turned on him, that the whole thing was consentual" Carver explained. " He also says you led him on at work, claiming that you were always very flirtatious with him, making comments and innuendos to him, "

Victoria sat silent and pale. She felt as she was still tied to that bed, cold and dead. Even from afar he still ruled her mind, never to flee from the misery within.

" What about all of the evidence against him... the video and the jars with eyes found at his house? " Bobby asked.

" He is says that they were for a scientific study, he is not contesting what happened. What he is saying is that this was all consentual. Look he doesn't have a leg to stand on, " Carver replied. " There is not one single piece of evidence to back up his story."

" This is about making her feel the pain and horror all over again, his revenge for not getting what he wanted. Psychological torture...it's payback. " Bobby said

" You're sure there is no way that he could get away with this? " Victoria asked.

" Postive, " Carver said. " You have nothing to worry about... but you will have to take the stand. "

There was a silence in the room for a moment. Bobby and Victoria both let what Carver had just told them totally sink in.

" Do either of you have anymore questions? " Carver asked.

" When... when is the trial set to begin? " Victoria asked.

" No date has been set, as of now, " Carver replied. " I will call you when I find out, alright? "

" That's fine, " Bobby said.

" Well, if you two don't have anymore questions then you are free to go home, " Carver said.

" Alright, thanks, " Bobby said.

" Take care, " Carver said.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Bobby sat on the couch of their apartment, switching through tv channels. He didn't really want to watch anything, but it was a way to try taking his mind off of things. 

Victoria had gotten hardly any sleep the night before, and she looked like she had been through hell and back. After a lot of pushing, Bobby had finally got her to agree to a nap. She protested that she would not be able to sleep due to all of the stress that she was under, but she finally agreed to give it a try. She was sleeping within minutes. The events of the day had taken a heavy tole on her, and although she was sound asleep now, Bobby wondered just how long it would be before the horrible nightmares would return.

Bobby had also started to doze off when the sound of the telephone ringing awoke him.

" Goren residence, "

_" Hello Mr. Goren, this is Dr. Kargman, Victoria's Psychologist."_

" Yes..hello doctor do you want to speak to Victoria...because she's sleeping..."

_" No, actually I would like to speak with you." _

" Me.. why? what's wrong? "

_" I would like you to attend her next session with me, I am concerned about her rather quick recovery."_

"Me..why do I need to be there?"

_" I can say only this due to confidentiality, she is not concerened about herself. That's all I can say on the matter at this time, when you come I will tell you the rest during session, but please do not tell her you are attending. Advance knowledge will keep her away."_

"Oh ...ok doctor I 'll be there. Thank you."

Bobby hung up the phone.

* * *

Two days later Bobby and Victoria were sitting in the waiting room of Dr. Kargman, as they have for the past 3 months, with Bobby passing time in the waiting room. Today would be different. 

"Victoria, Mr. Goren come right in."

Victoria looked at Bobby with confusion "Why did he say for you to come?"

"Victoria, please come in I will explain everything to you." Dr. Kargman said

Victoria followed Dr. Kargman to his office along with Bobby, her confusion and anger building up inside.

They both sat down on the couch where she has spoke of her inner most fears and most intimate thoughts. She looked at Bobby with anger for the first time since they met.

"I can see your angry but it is my doing, not his." Dr. Kargman said

"What is going on?" Victoria said sounding agigtated

" I asked Bobby to come today."

"Why?"

"Because you have not been focusing on you I am not breaching the confidentiality, nothing that is very intimate will be revealed. Only what is relevant to your own welfare. "

"What do you mean..her own welfare?" Bobby asked.

"From the very start of our sessions, you and the baby have been the main focus."

"What?...I don't understand"

"I have not been able to get her to focus on herself since the very beginning, she has been solely concentrated on you and your baby, worried about the impact this has taken on you, physical and emotionally. I have not been able to break through that barrier, I need your help to do so. You do not fully recover in one breakdown."

"Victoria, is this true?" Bobby asked in a very soft tone.

Victoria sat there looking away, eyes closed tears emanting from her eyes. She sighed then looked over at Bobby, a single tear falling down her soft smooth milky white skin, acknowledged the Doctor's observation.

As he gently wiped away her tear he asked her "Why?"

" I don't want to be another cross for you to bear. You have enough between your mother, your brother and work. All I could think about is the stress you had to endure. I had faith you'd find me, but I don't want to cause you anymore pain."

"Look at me, The only thing that matters is that I have you safe and sound and our children. You are not or ever will be a burden to me, never forget that." he said as he gently stroked her face.

"Victoria, are you still having nightmares?" Dr. Kargman asked

"On and off, sometimes I lay there pretending I'm sleeping. When I ...broke down...the nightmares stopped, then after a little while they slowly started again. But you were finally getting a full nights sleep and starting to relax, so I didn't say anything. I tried to ignore them, I figured if I don't acknowledge it, they would go away. I hate being like this, I feel like I'm still tied to that bed...my greatest regret...was not being able to escape on my own. What did I do to make him do this.. did I unknowlingly lead him on? Everytime something good happens he is there to ruin it. I can't even enjoy my pregnancy...the wedding and honeymoon ruined by his new accusations. All our happiness ruined by this evil man."

"This not your fault. Don't think that because you did not get out on your own makes you weak, you fought and survived. I know you do not like being the 'damsel in distress', but you can't always be the strong independant woman. You did not do anything to cause this, he just chose you to feed his obsession. " Dr. Kargman said

"I saw the video he made... what you went through, most people would not survive. But you did, your strong conviction and will kept you alive. Listen, I have a confession to make...I went to see Dr. Skoda.. the captain made me go. I felt so guilty and frustrated that I didn't prevent this, I felt I failed my job...and you... I love you more than life itself, you brought me out of the grey fog I was wandering through endlessly. Now I'm here to help you find your way." Bobby said gently as he gently stroked her hands.

Glistening tears streaming down her face, Bobby cradled her in his arms trying to comfort her praying that she has found the strength to liberate herself from this prison of torment.

" This is a very significant step in recovery Victoria, you should apply the strength and will you utilized to survive then to now. Use that conviction to help you face and rid yourself of this torment. Bobby Thanks for coming, you were a monumental help. " Dr. Kargman said

"No, Thank you Doctor for all your help and patience." Bobby said shaking his hand.

"Thank you Dr. Kargman..I' am sorry for being a difficult patient."

"No apologies I just want you to get better."

* * *

"Bobby, could we go over to my parents..we're only 2 blocks from the ferry. I need to tell them what's happened." 

"Of course...and while we're there..do you want to tell them about the twins?" Bobby asked

"Yeah, I guess we have to let our little secret out." she said with a small gentle smile.

An hour later they arrived unannouced at her parents home, her always overjoyed mother greeting them with excuberance. Her father came over and gave Bobby a quick hug and gave his daughter her welcome hug and kiss.

"Oh this is such a lovely surprise! How was the honeymoon? I still can't believe you went to another wintery place, Austria where did you come up that? Doesn't matter anyway your home and everything is going to be fine... What's wrong you look awful, did something happen to the baby?"

"No...it's not that they're fine." Victoria said.

"They? did you they..as in twins?" her father asked with a little enthusiasm.

"Yes..we're having twins. We found out before the wedding." Bobby said

"Twins...oh my god a double blessing! But there is something wrong, isn't there?" her mother said

"Dr. Anglionby tookk his confession back and he wants a trial." Victoria managed to get out without breaking into tears.

"Why? why would he do that? All the evidence." her father said

"It's not about getting his freedom...it's to make her feel the misery again, revenge for not getting what he wanted." Bobby said

"My god will this man ever stop! Could he win the case and be set free? Is it possible?" her mother asked

" The ADA says absolutely not, there is no evidence to back up his story. I'm sorry you had to hear the news about the twins like this, but with what's happened I don't know if there will be a good time between now and then." Victoria said

"Don't worry sweetie, he won't get away with this. That Ron Carver is a remarkable attorney your in good hands, you always have." her father said giving Bobby a pat on the shoulder.

"Oh honey don't worry you will get through this, you are strong, you have us and more importantly you have Bobby." her mother said

"I know I'll be fine...somehow we'll get through this."

"Oh, good," said her mother, but with rather more enthusiasm this time. "You know, I'm so glad you've found such a reliable young man to look after you. All these years your father and I have been sheltering you and taking care of you; I'm so happy you have Bobby to do all those things for you now."

Victoria sat there holding her mother's hand. Someone to do for her the things her mother did? For a moment her mind spun in silence. Then she heard Julie saying, "Where your mother is concerned, the road to headache is paved with good intentions." Victoria closed her eyes and shook her head. She found herself fighting down a smile.

"I know you're going to be just fine!" her mother was saying. "I know it!"

Victoria opened her eyes. Bobby, seated on the other couch with her father. Linus trotted in and stood looking at her, eyes bright and tail wagging, wanting, as usual, to play.

"Yes," Victoria said, relieved to be agreeing with her mother at last. "I'm going to be fine."


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: We do not own Law & Order: CI nor do we own any of the characters from the show. _

_A/N: W__e would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed our story! I'm also very sorry for the long delay. After my co-author, Raven650, got back from Ireland there was an unexpected death in her family which in turn caused for another small and very __understandably n__eeded __delay. Thank you so very much for your patience. This also took a little longer than I expected due to how hard it is to write court testimony. Also apologize if it is too long. Please let us know what you think good, bad, or indifferent._

* * *

She looked at Dr. Anglionby from the prosecutor's side of the courtroom. He had a smile on his face. The bastard was smiling. He leaned back in his chair, looking smug, pleased with himself. He sensed her stare. He turned his head towards her. He knew she was staring out of anger, not out of desire. Desire is what he was used too. He was Dr. Thomas Anglionby, insanely wealthy, very handsome, and very arrogant. Her eyes steeled towards his gaze. He smirked. He knew exactly what was going through her head. He knew he got away with it. He got away with everything. He was sly, cunning. Victoria could no longer stand to look at him. That was strange for her. The men always turned away when she looked at them that way. She got it from her mother. They both were always in control. Always the alpha female. But not around Dr. Anglionby. She turned to Bobby, he sat there, cold, still. They sat there as the trial began. 

" Are you alright ? " Bobby quietly whispered.

With faint smile she nodded 'ok'.

The judge then entered the courtroom and the trial began.

"Any preliminary matters before we bring in the jury?" the judge inquired

"For the record, I would like to have it be noted that I advised my client. He has decided he wants us to go forword with the trial." the defense atttorney stated.

"That is his right. Also there is a motion here that all the indictments from the states of Texas, Georgia and Pennsylvania are to be included, is that correct?" the judge asked.

"Yes, your honor." Carver said

"Is the defense aware and in agreement with this?"

"Yes, your honor." the defense said

" Dr. Thomas Anglionby in the count indictment you are charged with 28 counts of the crimes of 1 count of aggravated assault of the sixth degree, 14 counts of homicide of the seventh degree, 14 counts of kidnapping of the first degree and 1 count of lewdness. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Dr. Anglionby declared.

After the judge instructed and swore in the jury the trial began, Captain Deakins was called to the stand, followed by Alex. Then the two men, Anthony Verdelli and Guyasi Qasim testified for the prosecution in exchange for a lighter sentence. During their testimony Carver presented the files that Dr. Anglionby gave to them detailing everything about her. Also the deposit slip's and a note found in Mr. Verdelli's apartment with Victoria's address and the cholorform. After their testimoney they court adjourned for lunch.

When the court resumed it was Bobby's turn to take the stand.

"Any preliminary issues before we bring out the jury?" the judge asked

"I have an objection, your honor, to the size of the photo's that the prosecution intends to show to the jury. My claim is that it will be highly prejudicial to the jury to see these large photo's of these sexually explicit allegations on screen." Dr. Anglionby's lawyer stated.

"Clearly it will be prejudicial, that is the whole point, of showing the pictures, although it is not excessivly prejudicial. I think it is informative to the jury. I don't they are highly large size. They are clearly not excessivly large. It is easier for the jury to see, and I think the state is allowed to present it's evidence as it sees fit to communicate to the jury." Carver said

"I will overrule your objection. It is an element of the crimes charged and the state has a right to it's proof. I believe it's going to be through the overhead projector." the judge said.

"It will be coming through the computer, through the projector up across the courtroom away from the jurors, and it's large enough so they will be able to see it." Carver said

"I will overrule your objection right now, but if it appears to be an excessivly large picture, you can again, we will take it up at that time." the judge stated.

"Thank you, you honor."

"Any other matters?"

"No, your honor." Carver said

"Bring in the jury."

"The state calls Detective Robert Goren." Carver said

Bobby gave Victoria's hand one last comforting squeeze before he gently released it and slowly walked up to the witness stand.

"Detective Goren you currently work for the New York Police Department?"

"Yes, I do"

"What part of the NYPD?"

"Major Case squad."

"How long have you been with the NYPD?"

"10 years."

"And prior to the major case sqaud and the NYPD what did you do?"

"I was in the army stationed in both South Korea and Germany."

"Ok, let's get started. On the date of October 17th do you recall the events that happened?" Carver asked.

"Yes." Bobby stated.

"Can you describe the series of events that took place on the date in question?"

"I came to Victoria's apartment around 7:30 that evening, when I got home she wasn't there."

"Is this normal for her to not be home at that time?" Carver asked

"No, she's usually home before me, when she is going to be later for whatever reason she call's me."

"Did she call and leave a message that day?"

"No."

"Did you find that unusual of her not to?"

"Yes."

"When did you realize something was wrong?"

"When I got home and she wasn't there I was a little surprised, I thought maybe she was working late or went out with her friends. I checked my voice mail and there were no messages, I thought maybe she got busy at work and didn't have time. I started dinner thinking she would be home within the next hour. At 9:30 that's when I knew something was wrong."

"What did you do when you realized there was something wrong?"

"I called everywhere I could think of her job, friends, her gym everywhere, nobody had seen her after she left work at 3:30. I then called my partner Detective Eames I told her what happened and she suggested to file a missing person's report. She said she would call Captain Deakins to help and that she would come pick me up."

"The next day where did you and Detective Eames start your investigation?"

"We started at the hospital and verified from the log from the time clock and the surveilance camera that she did leave at 3:30.We then went to the unit she worked to interview her co-workers and reviewed the visitors and employee log books."

"What did you discover from your interviews and the log books?"

"They said that she was fine and that she said she was going home to have a relaxing bath, also that she sometimes stops at the coffee shop around the corner. From the log books we discovered in the employee book that Dr. Anglionby took vacation that week."

"Did the nurses say anything about Victoria and Dr. Anglionby?"

"Yes, they said that the doctor liked her and was always complementing her and that he would only work with her."

"Did that make you immediatly suspicious of the doctor?"

"A little but at the time it seemed more of a coincedence."

"After the hospital what did you do next?"

"We checked out the coffee shop around the corner and the clerk recognized her and confirmed she came in that day around 3:45."

"That was the last time she was seen?"

"Yes."

"What happened when you returned to the squad room?"

"I was going to call her parents and update them, but before I could I was told I had a call on another line."

"Who was on the other line?"

"The kidnapper, although unknown at the time that is was Dr. Anglionby." Bobby said

"Objection, the state has yet to present evidence linking my client to the phone call." Anglionby's lawyer stated.

"Sustained."

"What transpired during the phone call?"

"He said that she was beautiful and that I was lucky to have her as my girlfriend... because her body.. was a work of .. art. He then went on to describe how he always fantasized what she looked like under her clothes...how shapely her legs were..how strong and firm her thighs and behind was. Also the feel of her 'baby soft skin'...and her ...in his words her... round suppel breasts." Bobby said pained as he repeated those horrific words.

He was in agony as he looked over at Victoria sitting there trying to keep calm, he never wanted her to know about that phone call.

"When he said that he always fantasized what she looked like naked, you became suspicious that the kidnapper knew her."

"Yes, it sounded to us that this was someone she came in contact with on a regular basis."

"Did he say anything else during the conversation?"

"Yes, he said that her eyes were the most beautiful that he had ever seen, and...that they would be the most beautiful that he would...collect."

"How did he know she was your girlfriend?"

"I asked him and he read my business card that she had in her wallet. He also said that he loved the picture of us at her birthday party...that we looked like a good looking couple."

"Did he say he wanted money?"

"I asked him and he said no, he didn't take her for money, he took her for other reasons."

"What reason did he give?" Carver asked

"He eluded that he wanted her eyes. He also said that I had 3 days to find her and that he never lost this 'game'."

"Game, he thought this was a game?"

"Yes, I would say so."

"So he indicated that he had done this before. Did you or any of the other detectives uncover any cases similar to this?"

"Yes, after the phone call Captain Deakins remembered a killing spree about fifeteen years ago. It started in Texas, there was someone going around killing women and cutting their eyes out, a few years later again in Atlanta and Phildelphia."

"What was the similarties to all of the killings?"

"All the victims were women who were patients of Dr. Anglionby's, and the all had blue eyes. He was in all of the areas at the exact same time that all of the murders took place. The murders always seem to have stopped after he moved out the areas."

" I also found three unsolved murders matching the same description as the others here in the city, " Bobby said. " And all of the victims had one thing in common they were patients at one time of Dr. Anglionby...and all had blue eyes. Also the license plate number given by Mr.Qasim is registered to Dr. Anglionby." Bobby said.

"Were the eyes goughed out?"

"No, they were surgically removed. They were removed with out much of a mark on the lids. The M.E. stated how difficult it was to cut the muscles of the optic nerve that connected the nerve that connected the eyes to the skull. It would have taken the skill of a doctor."

"Was there any evidence of sexual assault?"

"No there was no semen or condom wrappers found on any of the victims."

"Did you receive any other calls from the kidnapper?"

"Yes, we recieved another call the next day. He said that she was not behaving..that she was being a ...stubborn little bitch and that he was tired of playing games with her, and that he finally got her to shut her mouth. Also that we would get an envelope and wanted to know what I thought of his...work."

"What was in this envelope?"

"A picture of the victim unconscience bound to a bed wearing a very skimpy lingerie, her hair spread out. She looked posed."

Carver presented the picture as another exhibit as the jury viewed the projected picture they all had a reaction of shock and disgust.

"When you and Detective Eames searched Dr. Anglionby's home and office what did you find?"

"We found books and medical journals pertaining to optical surgery and diseases. We questioned his staff and they said he a weakness for eyes especially blue, and that he also sings a song to them. When we searched his home he was not present his wife said that he was at a last minute conference in California, we checked the flights and hotel there was no reservation and no conference."

"Detective what did you find in the house?"

"We found a sketch book hidden in the bookcase. It contained drawings of blue colored eyes with the names and dates, all of which were the names of the victims of this crime."

"What else did you find in that book?"

"The last page was with my wife's name but with no date."

"Is that all you found?"

"No, we found a refrigerator hidden inside a cut out of the wood paneling. It...it...contained... fifeteen jars of eyes all labeled with the names and dates of the victims."

Then Carver instructed the court officer to retrieve the jars to present to the court as evidence along with the sketch book. Everyone in the courtroom including Dr. Anglionby's lawyer were taken back in horror, some left the court room in disgust. Victoria felt as if she was having an out of body experience, seeing how evil and horrific the crime and Dr. Anglionby was. She knew now that if it wasn't for Bobby she would be jar number sixteen.

"Let's go to the time of the rescue please describe the events that happened."

"We arrived at the house at eleven in the evening we found the doctor in the kitchen, he tried to run but I caught him."

"Now detective please tell the court what happened next."

"I threw him against the wall and had my gun pointed at him. The next thing I know I punched him in the jaw and stomach, all the anger I had put in check during the investigation just erupted. I know it was absolutly out of line and I will accept and punishment that it carries."

"Please continue after that incident."

"The swat team found a t.v. monitor with a live feed to a video camera, it showed Victoria bound to the bed ...and she appeared lifeless."

"Which I present to the court the video found in Dr. Anglionby's house, showing the criminal act from start to finish. Please continue Detective."

"I ran down stairs to the basement followed by Detective Eames and Captian Deakins. When we got down there we saw that it was a finished basment with carpeting, we searched looking for any hidden doors. Calling out her name we heard a faint yell that sounded like it came from underneath. We searched the rug and then noticed a very worn piece that was loose from the floor, when we pulled it back we found the door. When I opened it I found a small flight of stairs leading down, when I got down there I noticed right away that she was hypothermic her skin had a wax and blue-grey look. Her pulse was very weak and her breathing was very shallow. When I picked her off the bed her skin felt like a sheet of ice, once I got upstairs we wrapped her in the captains coat."

"Were there any other signs of abuse?"

"Yes, her neck had very deep ligature marks and severe bruising on her stomach her... lips were dry and cracked due to dehydration and malnutrion. Also their was... bruising and cuts around the area of her.. eyes. "

Carver then showed the pictures taken by CSU of the horrific abuse that was inflicted on her. Victoria seeing these for the first time grew pale. She faintly remembered the doctor attacking her with a scalpel, what terrorizes her in her sleep everynight. Bobby just looked down.

"Detective while you were waiting for the EMS did Mrs. Goren suffer a heart attack?"

"Yes, they shocked her three times before they brought her back and she had another one when she arrived at the hospital. Her body tempeture was thirty four degrees."

"To what extent did they treat her injuries?"

"They placed her under warming lamps and wrapped her in space blankets..."

"Detective, please finish your statement."

Bobby sat there frozen unable to get the image of her battered and bruised body lying unconscience in the hospital bed barely hanging onto her life. He turned and looked at Dr. Anglionby, he was enjoying everything. Bobby was right Dr. Anglionby was doing this for his own twist form of entertainment and revenge.

"They placed her... on a... ventilator to give her heated oxygen... to her brain to help warm her quicker, she was classified as... severly critical hypothermia. They also.. placed... a feeding tube in... her nose to give her artificial nutrition."

Bobby was on the stand for another hour of testimony and crossed examination, when he was finished Bobby went to over to Victoria and just embraced her in his arms. He looked at her with apologetic eyes.

"It's ok...I know you had to." Victoria said

She needed Bobby at that moment, putting support on each others' shoulders they walked out trying not to think of what lies ahead tommorow.


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: We do not own Law & Order: CI, nor do we own any characters from the show. _

_We would like to thank all who have reviewed our story. Also would like to thank and credit TdeAlba of the One Life To Live fandom for some cooncepts of this chapter._

* * *

She woke screaming, still struggling, and had stumbled halfway across the room before she realized Anglionby wasn't there anymore; she wasn't in his little surreal fantasy room anymore. She didn't begin to realize where she actually was until two arms wrapped around her and a deep, hoarse voice called her name. She lost her balance and let herself collapse against those arms as he eased them both to the floor. Wrapping both of her arms around one of his, her pulse still racing, still gasping for air, she tried to ground herself. Bobby was here; they were in his room. She was… safe? She couldn't quite make herself believe it.

"It's okay," he murmured in her ear, "it was just a nightmare."

She shook her head. Then burying her head in the curve of his neck she said, "I wish."

His mind slowly processed what that meant, what was going on. Victoria could almost feel the moment when he put it all together.

"Memory?" he asked. "The Doctor again?"

"Yeah," she said as he rocked her slowly back and forth.

"This is about tomorrow, isn't it?" he asked gently.

Her eyes searched the dark room for a clock. Tomorrow or today? It had to be nearly dawn. How much more of the night did she have to get through? "Yeah," she said, unable to stop her voice from cracking, "At least by tomorrow night this will be over."

He stroked her hair gently, "He can't hurt you anymore. You're strong okay? You got through the hard part."

Had she? Was she? How did he know? How many more nights like this would she have? How long before every touch, every laugh, everything to do with ice? Was this really easier than dying in that room would have been?

She reminded herself to be grateful; she was alive. Not all of the Doctor's victims had that opportunity. She had Bobby. She had the daylight. It was only the darkness which brought these thoughts into her mind. Her eyes finally found the red glowing numbers of the alarm clock by the bed; 3:17. She should have known. They might call midnight the witching hour, but she had enough experience to know that the hour between three and four in the morning was always when the darkest thoughts came.

"I'll be right there the whole time," he said. "If he starts to get to you, or the lawyer gets too obnoxious, just look at me. Remember I'm there with you."

"Bobby?" she said softly.

He made one of those sounds which wasn't quite a word but indicated she should go on.

"I don't want you there. I mean, I know you have to be at the courthouse, but I'd rather you weren't in the room when I testify."

The shock of her request made the muscles in his shoulders tighten; she could feel them against the skin of her temple. "Why?"

Reluctantly she pulled away from him enough to look up at him. The amber glow from the streetlight outside lit up the left side of his face. "Because I know how much you torture yourself over everything that happened to me," she said, "and I know it'll upset you to hear me telling the court about it all."

"Don't worry about me," he pleaded brushing the hair out of her eyes.

"I'll do that," she said half smiling, "about the time you stop worrying about me."

"Victoria -" she cut him off.

"Look, I know you've seen the video. I know that you know everything. And I know that you're here for me whenever I need you. And I need you to not be in that courtroom. If I have to see the expression on your face when I talk about it… it's just going to make it harder."

He didn't like what she was asking him, she could tell, but she also knew he just wanted to help her in any way he could. "If that's what you want," he finally said.

"You'll be with me," she assured him, "I'll still know how much you care about me if you're waiting out in the lobby."

"You're sure?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Okay," he said moving suddenly to help her stand up. He led her back to the bed and climbed in beside her. "Think you can sleep?"

"I don't know," she said honestly wrapping herself back in his arms as he tried to arrange the blankets around her.

"You want the light on?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I don't want to keep you up."

He flipped on the bedside lamp and smiled wryly at her, "It won't. The whole time you were gone I don't think I turned it out once."

She didn't point out that from what she'd heard he didn't sleep much then either. "I'll be right here with you," he said letting his head fall against hers.

Snuggling closer to him she wished there was a way she could take him with her into her dreams, into her memories, and then maybe he _would_ be right there with her and she would be strong enough to get through this.

* * *

After a very long and sleepless night, Bobby and Victoria returned to the courthouse early the next morning. The day before had been a long day of testimony, but it was Victoria's turn to testify and relive the horrible events. 

"I'll be right outside.." Bobby said.

"No, I changed my mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...I need you."

She slowly walked up to the stand and took her oath.

"Mrs. Goren, I am going to ask you a few questions. I will ask you to direct your answers to the jury, Okay? Carver said

"Okay."

"First off , Mrs. Goren, you are currently employed as a Registered Nurse?"

"Yes"

"At New York Cornell Medical Center?"

"Yes"

"How long have you been employed there?"

"Six years"

"Have you known Dr. Anglionby that long?"

"No, three years."

"As part of your duties you interact with various Doctors and other medical professionals, do you not?"

"I do"

"Okay. Let me get right to the meat of the matter and take you to the date in question, October 17th. Do you recall the events of that day?"

"Yes I do"

" Mrs. Goren can you please describe to the court the series of events that took place October 17th. " Carver instructed.

Victoria took one very deep breath, and cooley began to recount the events. She would not give Dr. Anglionby the satisfaction of seeing her upset.

" I left work at 3:30 and stopped at the cafe before getting the bus home. I got off at 56th and 9th avenue..my street."

"Is this your usual routine?" Carver asked

"Yes"

"Please continue."

"I was walking down the street and... that's when it happened."

"What happened?" Carver asked.

"A man was walking towards me... I wasn't paying much attention, the next thing I know... he grabbed me by the chest. I started kicking and screaming for help. Then a second man come from somewhere. He grabbed my legs... I was kicking and screaming... he told me to stop. I continued struggling, calling for help. It all happened so quickly."

Carver walked over to his table and grabbed two photos, then walked up to Victoria.

"Are these the two men?"

"Yes."

"Objection your honor." Dr. Anglionby lawyer stated

"On what grounds counselour?" The judge asked

"How can she identify the two suspects if she wasn't paying attention?" the defense lawyer asked

"She saw him walking towards her. Stating that she was not paying attention does not mean she saw what he looked like. That goes for the second assailant as well." Carver said

"Sustained." the judge ruled.

" Please continue Mrs. Goren." Carver instructed.

As she continued her levitating quality of her sparkling, childlike voice took on a light english accent. Bobby knew she was getting nervous, he remembered that voice from their first date.

" They shoved me into a truck. They... they put a horrible smelling cloth over my mouth and nose... the last thing I remember is the taste of blood in my mouth... I must have bitten my lip. Then one of them said, " Easy.. Victoria Spencer, ". I remember wondering how he knew my name. Then it all went black, "

" Is that all you can remember of the actual abduction? " Carver asked.

" Yes "

" Can you tell the court what you remember after you woke up? "

Victoria nodded and continued to tell the court what happened.

" I remember waking up feeling groggy and stiff, I felt extremely cold, like being in a freezer. When I tried to sit up a wave of sickness drew me back down onto the bed. I was losing feeling in my limbs."

"You felt as if you were drugged"

"Objection, leading the witness."

"Overruled, you may answer the question." the Judge said

"Yes"

"What happened the second time you tried to get up?"

"When I tried to get up a second time, I realised that I was tied to the bed ."

"What did the room look like?"

" The room was dark, the only light there was, was coming from under a door and what appeared to be a redlight from a camera."

"Which I will present exhibit A your honor. A video that was found in the defendant's home, it had a live feed to the camera that was found in the room where Mrs. Goren was found. It shows everything from time he brought her there to the rescue and recovery."

"What happened next?"

"I started to hear footsteps everything seemed to be going in slow motion...and then the door opened."

"Who opened the door?" Carver asked.

"Dr. Anglionby."

"Can you identify him to the court?"

After a pause she turned her head and with a stone cold look pointed to him.

"May I intsruct the court that the witness identified the defendant. Mrs. Goren, what happened after he entered the room?" Carver asked.

" I looked down and that's when I noticed that I had no clothes on...only a bra and panties...that were not mine."

Carver walked over to the desk and picked up a bag containing the bra and panties.

"These?" Carver asked

"Yes." Victoria said

"I present to the court your honor exhibit B." Carver said.

"What did think was happening when you saw your colleuge walk into the room?" Carver asked.

"I remember thinking that it all had to be a dream... but it wasn't. I was confused, shocked, I trusted him, never had any idea that he would do something like that. He wouldn't tell me where I was. All he would say is that I would find out in time, and then.. " Victoria said, then paused.

"What did he do?" Carver asked.

A long paused followed.

" He walked over to the bed... he sat down beside me. He started stroking my face and tracing my eyes. He started telling me that... that my eyes had enchanted him since the day he met me. I asked where I was and why he is he doing this to me."

"And what did he tell you?" Carver asked

Bobby clenched his fists. Watching Victoria go through this was killing him. He stared at her, his eyes filled with concern. He heard the doctor laugh, and his whole body filled with anger. He was about ready to snap and attack the doctor right then and there when Alex reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

" He told me that ... my eyes would be the crown jewel to his collection. He said that he was playing a game with, Detective Goren. He said that he was giving him 3 days to find me. He said that he wouldn't find me because he always wins."

"What did he do next?" Carver asked

"He started to touch me. ... I told him not to ... and he slapped me. I spit in his face. Then he... strangled me. He said not to raise my voice to him again. Told me to speak when I was spoken to . He finally stopped strangling me and left the room. All I can remember is being so scared... I thought I was going to die. A little while later he came back. He had this... this big cooler full of ice. He dumped it all over me. I begged him not to do it."

"How many times did he dump the ice on you?"

"I lost count around four..he also had the air conditioning on the whole time."

"What did he do after he dumped the ice on you the first time?"

" He smiled and he... he started to sing."

"Do you remember what he sang?"

"Yes, because that song haunts me night and day. It's like a broken record that no one will stop."

"Can you recite some of the lyrics to the court?" Carver asked

"_Know,what I'm saying  
When I say to you  
I've spent my life dreaming  
Of a girl like you  
I see myself smiling  
From your eyes so blue..."_

"Mrs. Goren please finish what happened up to the time of the rescue."

" He was gone for quite a while. When he came back he checked to make sure that I hadn't gotten out of any of the ropes he had my hands tied with. After that he... he started to run his hand up my leg... up to my face... then he started... tracing my eyes. I called him something and he... he punched me in the stomach. He started to slap me... and then... strangled me again.

"Do you remember how many times he strangled you?"

"Several"

"He asked me why I still defied him. He left the room and returned with another cooler of ice and a roll of duck tape. He... he told me to expect ice baths every hour. He taped my mouth and dumped the ice on me. I must have passed out after that because the next thing I remember is waking up and hearing someone yelling."

"Did you recognize the voice?"

"Yes, it was Detective Goren. I shouted his name with every ounce of strength I had left...I heard him yell out again. I tried to yell but I couldn't. The last thing I remember... is him telling me to stay with him. Then it all went black. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital four days later. "

"What has it been like since you've returned home?"

"Thank you Mrs. Goren. No further questions." Carver concluded.

" Mrs. Goren, can you describe the type of relationship that you had with Dr. Anglionby prior to the alleged abduction? " the attorney asked.

" We had a strictly professional relationship, " Victoria replied.

" Really? " the attorney asked. " Then do you mind explaining these? "

The attorney then held up several photos of Victoria. She was wearing somewhat provacative attire in the photos.

The first photo the attorney shown said " For You I'd Wait Forever " and in the picture she was sitting seductivly on a couch in a red dress with thin straps, one strap off her shoulder exposing a little of her clevage. Her eyes more accentuated with color blue.

The second photo was of her laying on a cement floor, wearing knee high black fish net stockings, high heels, and black dress  
with a crinilin skirt. One leg is up with one foot pressing against the wall, the skirt is pushed up exposing a little bit of a black little panty. Lying there her hair spread out looking seductivly at the camera.

The next photo was of her against an all white background and floor. Sitting on the floor arching backward, her long hair flowing down her back, wearing a lacey black panty and bra set, the bra is covered with a black fur stole. She is wearing black knee length high  
heeled boots.

One more photo he showed was of her in a black and white photograph kneeling sideways on a white sheet covered mattress against a white background, looking seductively at the camera as she is holding the white comforter against her topless body showing her white cotton underware.

Another photo is of her leaning against a wall wearing a black evening gown with a very low cut back.

The final photo the defense attorney showed was an upclose photograph of her face in black & white looking at the camera a  
little sideways, her hair gently windswept and some gracefully grazing her lips her eyes colored in blue to stand out in the photo.

After the attorney showed the pictures to the court, he turned back to Victoria.

" If you're relationship was strictly professional, Mrs. Goren, then can you tell me why you gave Dr. Anglionby these photos of you? "

"Objection your honor this evidence was not made aware to me." Carver stated

"Your honor I just received these photo's this morning." the defense lawyer said

"I'll allow it" the judge ordered

Victoria was shocked when she saw the photos. She had no idea how they would have gotten into the defenses hands.

"I never gave or even showed those photos to him, " Victoria said. " I don't even have a copy of those photos. My ex fiancee took those photos for a portfoilio he was entering for a magazine shoot. I was the model to display his ideas for the layout."

"My client said that you gave him those photos to tanilize him, " said the lawyer. " He claims that you had been pushing him to become intimate for a long time, but he didn't take you up on your offer at first, is that true? "

" No, it is not true, " Victoria said.

"Shortly before the alleged abduction the two of you started having an affair. You wanted to keep it secret from your boyfriend at the time, now husband, " the attorney said.

" No, that is false " Victoria calmy stated.

"At work did you not sweet talk the doctor into getting what you wanted?"

"No, I did not."

"The other nurses said that you could talk him into anything you needed."

" Yes, I called him if we needed order for medication or treatment, he seemed to be more receptive to me. This common among doctors and nurses some doctors prefer to work with a specific nurse. In my case it was Dr. Anglionby but now it's come to realize it was for other reasons."

After many long hours of testimony, the trial ended for the day. Bobby and Victoria went home.

* * *

Shortly after everyone arrived, Doctor Anglionby was brought into the courtroom. He stared over at Victoria. Still seemingly infatuated with her beautiful blue eyes. Victoria turned her head and looked the other was. Although she was a very strong person, she didn't know if she could stand to have _him _staring at her like that. 

Bobby was angry as hell. If looks could kill then the doctor would have dropped dead in his tracks when Bobby staring at him, with a look of pure hatred and anger in his eyes.

Bobby wrapped his hand slowly around Victoria's, giving it a gentle squeeze. Victoria was very greatful that Bobby was there. In truth, she really didn't know if she would have been able to make it through this without him.

Bobby had been so helpful and supportive throughout the whole ordeal. He really was like her knight in shining armor because when she was with Bobby, she felt safe.

After a moment, the trial started. Doctor Anglionby was called to the stand. Everyone watched as the doctor slowly made his way before the court.

" Dr. Anglionby, can you please tell the court what happened on the day of the allegded abduction? " the attorney asked.

The doctor nodded. He then began to stare at Victoria, as he started to tell his story.

" On October 17th, Victoria left work around 3:30pm. I wasn't off until 5:00pm. We had been planning the events of that day for a long time. " the doctor said.

" What exactly do you mean by planning the events? " Carver asked.

" She had been begging me to have a little get away. Because I'm married we decided to things discreet. So, we just left. Just like that." said the doctor.

" You both just left, went off to your upstate house?" Carver asked

" Yes."

" Then tell me why the elaborate abduction?"

" It was part of the fantasy."

" Fantasy, please continue Doctor."

The doctor sat there quiet for a moment, before continuing.

" After leaving work, I met Victoria at the abandoned train tracks, I paid the two gentleman that we hired. I was starting to feel that the whole thing might be a bad idea you know, since her boyfriend was a detective and all. She got very upset when I mentioned calling everything off. She came up to me with those big beautiful blue eyes of hers and assured me that everything would be alright." said Dr. Anglionby while still staring at Victoria.

Dr. Anglionby then pointed over at Victoria and said, " How could I possibly say no to those beautiful eyes, "

" What happened next? " asked Carver.

" We left. It was a long drive to my cabin up in the mountains, that's pretty much all that happened. We went up to the cabin and had a good time. That is until the police and Detective Goren showed up, they burst in there accusing me of kidnapping and then he assaulted me..twice. I was sure that Victoria would straighten the whole thing out... but instead she turned on me. I couldn't believe that she would do a thing like that. I am not denying what happened just that it was consentual. " said the doctor.

"And why would Mrs.Goren turn against you? " Carver asked.

" Why I just really don't know conselor? " Dr. Anglionby replied innocently. " I guess only she could answer that. I mean, since she's the one making up this wild story about me. I can only assume that she turned against me because she didn't want her detective boyfriend to learn the truth. I really can't say for certain. After all, I am the victim here. "

" If this whole thing was set up by Mrs. Goren as you claim, how do you explain the calls placed to Detective Goren giving him a short time to find Mrs. Goren or else you would kill her? " Carver asked.

" I did not make any such calls, " Dr. Anglionby replied.

" Really? Then how come Detective Goren, along with several other detectives who witnessed the calls say you did? "

" Why I really don't know. Maybe the whole was set up too. Maybe Victoria had someone call and say those things. I don't know what she could have possibly had against me to make her hate me so much, " Dr. Anglionby said. " Or maybe the detectives are making the whole thing up. It might just be that it's easier for Detective Goren to believe that I kidnapped Victoria, instead of believing that she cheated on him. "

Carver had to fight back the urge to shake his head. " How do you explain the jars that contained human eyeballs which were found in your apartment? "

" They were for a scientific experiement, " said Dr. Anglionby. " Nothing illegal about them, "

" In that case, how do you explain this paper?" Carver asked, as he held up the DNA report matching the eye DNA to other victims of the serial killer. After showing Dr. Anglionby the report, he presented it to the court, and explained what it meant.

"Also this sketch book that was also found in your study, with the names of the victims and dates of their murder. That matched all the eyes found in the jars?"

" It must be a mistake. " said Dr. Anglionby. " Probably planted evidence to set me up, "

The trial went on for several more hours, with Dr. Anglionby constantly claiming that all the evidence against him was planted or tampered with. All the while, he didn't take his eyes off of Victoria.

After the court heard all of the testimony, the jury went into deliberation. It took them only two hours to announce their verdict... guilty on charges.for her assalt and kidnapping. Also for the 2 murders of his former patients . He was sentenced to life without the possiblity of parole. As soon as the verdict was announced Dr. Anglionby went mad. He was in total shock because he was sure that he would be found innocent on all charges.

As the court officers handcuffed Dr. Anglionby, he starts screaming, " Look at them! How can you not want them! They were to be mine! " He was pointing right at Victoria... but she knew what he was really pointing at... her eyes.

Victoria let out a big sigh. After everything that she had been through, it was finally going to be all over. Victoria started crying, but not tears of sadness... they were tears of relief.

Dr. Anglionby's wife was there. She walked up to Victoria. Slowly, she placed her hand on Victoria's shoulder.

Bobby, who was standing right next to Victoria watched the woman very carefully.

" I am so sorry about all of this, " Mrs. Anglionby said. " I had no idea that my husband..."

" You don't need to say your sorry, " Victoria said. " I wasn't your fault how could you know did what he did. "

" I know... but I still feel so guilty, "

" You really shouldn't feel that way, " Victoria said. " I know that you had no idea about what was going on, "

Mrs. Anglionby nodded.

" We have to get going, now. It's been a really long day... several days actually, " Victoria said.

" I understand, " Mrs. Anglionby said, with a smile. " Good luck with your pregnancy, and again, I'm very sorry, "

Bobby and Victoria watched as Mrs. Anglionby left the courtroom. After a moment, Alex and Deakins walked up.

" Congratulations, " Alex said, with a big smile. " I bet you two are really glad that this is finally over, "

" I think it's safe to say we all are, " Deakins said.

" Well, I think it's about time to get my lovely wife home, " Bobby said, as he wrapped his arm lovingly around Victoria's body.

" Yes, I'm beat, " Victoria said.

" I"ll stop over tomorrow, " Alex said.

" Thanks Alex. " Bobby said.

With that, Alex headed out of the courtroom. Bobby and Victoria followed close behind her. As they stepped out of the courthouse, the sun was shining brightly down on New York City.

They headed home with the relief of knowing that, after many months of emotional stress was finally over.

TBC.


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

Victoria felt like a balloon ready to burst. She wasn't due for another three weeks, and she had been sulking around the house, complaining about her weight, and eating everything in sight. She and Bobby had completed the nursery for the baby. They were thankful that they got the essentials from her baby shower. Victoria smiled with pride, they had chosen Noah's Ark for the theme . 

"This is adorable," Victoria said admiringly.

"Yeah," Bobby said.

Later, Victoria was milling around the house, cleaning this or that.

"I can't get this house clean enough," she said as she began to vacuum.

Bobby smiled. "Oh yeah, I read about this," he said. "It's the nesting stage of pregnancy."

Victoria was not paying attention to him. She was vacuuming for the third time in a row. Bobby tried to help her in her vigorous efforts to sanitize the entire house, but she got angry and told him to go away because he didn't clean to her liking. He was worried about her because he didn't want her straining too much.

"Sweetpea, why don't you take it easy for a while. We're about to have two babies you shouldn't be stressed."

"What are you talking about Bobby, I'm not stressed." she said as she continued her cleaning spree.

"Bobby, do you think that I'm bigger than I should be?" as she stopped in the middle of cleaning .

Bobby gently kissed the lobe of her ear. "No, you're beautiful the way you are. And you're holding something beautiful inside you. There's nothing ugly about it."

"Oh Bobby ." Tears started to run down her face. Bobby knew it was her pregnancy hormones kicking in, so he wrapped his arms around her in comfort. When she calmed down a little, he kissed her temple. 'Do you mind getting me something to drink. My mouth is feeling little dry."

"Sure ." He got up and walked into the kitchen . "What do you want," he said peering into the refrigerator. There was no response. "Victoria?," he said grabbing a glass from the cabinet.

"Bobby!" She yelled out. Bobby dropped the glass letting it shatter to the floor. He ran out full speed towards the livingroom. He found Victoria holding her stomach with her eyes closed very tightly and water dripping from between her legs.

"Are you having a contraction," Bobby asked?" He bent down to look at her face.

Victoria nodded her head. "I think so," she said in heavy breaths.

"Okay, just keep taking deep breaths and I'll be right back." Bobby ran back into the kitchen and grabbed a stopwatch out of a drawer. He ran into the livingroom and sat down next to Victoria. Her eyes were open and she laid back on the couch.

"Is it over," Bobby asked? She nodded. Bobby started the stopwatch. "Here, hold this. I'm going to go get the overnight bag." With that, he kissed her on the forehead and smiled. Victoria smiled back at him and continued to rest. Bobby ran down hall and into a hallway closet. He grabbed the overnight bag from the top shelf and ran back down the hall to their bedroom. He grabbed the car keys off of the night stand and ran back. Victoria lay on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table.

"You okay," Bobby asked her. She nodded her head. Bobby helped her to her feet. "Let's go. We'll be at the hospital in a couple of minutes." He led her out of the door and got to the passengers door when another contraction came. This one worst than the last. Victoria leaned against the door breathing heavily and holding her stomach.

"Oh god," she said leaning over a little. Bobby hurried over to her side to keep her steady. He grabbed the stopwatch from her hand and pressed stop. It read 6 minutes 17 seconds.

He cursed under his breath. Victoria heard him and gave him a worried look that she tried to maintain but the pain got to her more. "It's okay. We'll get there in time." He opened the door for her and helped her in. Then he threw the night bag in the back and went to the driver's side. When he got in the car he noticed that Victoria had calmed down. He reset and started the timer that he held in his hand

"Bobby, how long does it take to get to the hospital."

"About ten minutes. Why?"

"Because I'm having another contraction." Bobby looked over at her worry spread across his face.

"Are you serious!" He picked up the stopwatch. It read 5 minutes 26 seconds. "There coming closer to 5 minutes apart now!" Bobby pushed his foot on the gas more harder.

"Bobby stop complaining and hurry up and get to the hospital." She was yelling really loudly at this point.

She was sweating really hard and breathing really heavily. Just then, Bobby's cell phone rang. He answered it without looking at the caller id.

"Whoever it is this is not a good time right now." Before Bobby could hang up the phone, he heard Alex's voice come through the speaker.

"Bobby , is everything alright?" Bobby put the phone back to his ear.

"Victoria has gone into labor, her contractions are almost 5 minutes apart, and we're 6 minutes away from the hospital. I don't think everything is alright."

Alex started going crazy on the other end of the phone. "I'll be at the hospital soon," she said. "Tell Victoria to stay calm and breath deeply." She hung up the phone.

Bobby looked over at his wife and saw tears coming down her face. He reached over and grabbed her hand. "It's going to be okay sweetpea. We're almost there." Victoria looked over at him and smiled through her tears.

* * *

They pulled up in front of the hospital 4 minutes later. Bobby ran into the emergency room ."My wife is in labor, her water has broken, and she needs to be in a room now." 

"Sir, before we do anything, we need two things. You have to sign these insurance papers and we are going to need a patient."

Bobby looked around the waiting room and cursed under his breath. Then he ran back out the front door. He came back in with a very pregnant lady. The nurse saw the couple walk up.

"We need a wheelchair." She gave Victoria a soft smile while Bobby started to fill out the insurance forms. Seconds later a man walked up with a wheelchair. Victoria sat down and Bobby knelt down next to her.

"You're going to be just fine. I'm going to be in there in a minute, I just have to finish filling out these forms." He kissed her firmly and the orderly rolled her away. He quickly finished off the last of the forms

He was stopped outside Victoria's door by a doctor. "Are you her husband." Bobby nodded. " Ok, Dr. Connoly is on his way but unfortunatly we don't have time for C- Section she is too far along." the doctor led him down the hall back to Victoria's room. When Bobby entered the room he went straight to Victoria's side. He clearly knew that she was in a lot of pain. He held her hand tightly to comfort her.

* * *

It had been a little over 4 months since the trial had ended. Life for Bobby and Victoria had finally returned to normal. Victoria wasn't totally over what had happen to her during the time that she had been held captive by Doctor Anglionby, but she was doing a lot better. She was bound and determined that she would not let what had happened to her, take control of her life. 

Neither Bobby nor Victoria could wait for the babies to be born. As the days passed, they couldn't help but get more and more excited about the arrival of their children. Bobby was somewhat nervous about becoming a father, but all of his friends reassured him, that he would be a perfect father. Victoria knew all about the medical aspect of having children, but she was still nervous about becoming a mother. Being a little nervous was perfectly normal, everyone told her. Despite their nervousness, neither could wait for the babies to be born. They knew it would be the happiest day of their lives.

It didn't take long before the first baby, a boy, was brought into the world. The doctor handed the baby to the nurse, who then cleaned him up a little, and handed him to Bobby. Standing there in the hospital room, holding his brand new baby gave Bobby a wonderful feeling. That little tiny miracle was his son. Matthew Robert Goren

Only moments later, the doctor announced the arrivel of the second baby, a beautiful little girl.. Sarah Elisabeth. Bobby smile shined with pride, he was standing there looking his future in the eyes.

Suddenly, Victoria felt a hard pressure. "Ow," she said loudly. Bobby turned his attention to his wife.

"What's wrong," Bobby asked?

"I don't know. It feels like another contraction," she said breathlessly. The pain got worse and she screamed louder

"Doc!" Bobby yelled. The doctor took his attention away from what he was doing and walked over. He lifted up the sheet and took a look. He looked up with a surprised expression on his face.

"It looks like we have another baby coming." At the sound of that, Bobby's face turned white.

"What! another one?..Oh God I can't do anymore!"

"Sweetpea you have to. Now exactly like we did before. One... two... three". It only took one push for this baby to come out.

"Meet your second daughter," said the doctor,

It was shocking. How could there have possibly been another baby that the doctors didn't see. Bobby was shocked, but he was also thrilled.

"How... how didn't you notice the 3rd baby?" Bobby asked.

"She must have been hiding behind one of the other fetuses," the doctor replied.

It was a miracle, to Bobby it was the best miracle in the world.

* * *

The hallway was deserted, the shuffleling steps of a patrolling nurse could be heard faintly in the distance. Suddenly the door clicked open, and Bobby immediatly staggered on his feet. " Is she.."

"She's sleeping now," Dr. Conoly told him quietly.

"Can I go in and stay with her?"

The doctor nodded in agreement.

As Bobby was sitting next to Victoria's bed watching her in a peaceful sleep

A couple of hours later she woke up from a drowsy drugged sleep and the sight that made her forget every complaint and scream of pain ripping through her body. Over at the window, with his back to her, was Bobby. In his arms was a tiny little pink bundle, dwarfed even more in his large frame. Matthew and Rachel asleep in their bassinettes beside Bobby. He twisted his torso rhythmically, talking softly to Sarah turning the sleeping baby to the window pointing out the twinkling New York skyline. He craned his neck down close to her and speak in a hushed tone, then lift the crook of his arm, and point out the window some landmark, eagerly looking back to see her reaction, if any.

"Hey," she croaked

Bobby spun around, " Oh, hey," he whispered apologetically, "We didn't mean to wake you."

Victoria shook her head, smiling at his use of "we," "You didn't," she winced as she sat up in bed. "How are they?"

"Perfect" he answered, instantly bringing Sarah over and sitting in the chair he pulled up next to Victoria's bed. Small tufts of dark hair--like her father's peeked out from the pink cotton.

All the children had dark hair like Bobby's and had blue eyes like hers.

"Your family's here."

"All of them?" she winced again

He nodded, "Outside in the waiting room. Want me to get rid of some of them till tomorow?"

The doctor nodded and led Bobby to the nursery.

The big man stared down at this tiny thing, with its crumpled face and squirming legs and clenched fists. The odd little creature burbled and gurgled, poking him in the chin with its small fingers and kicking frantically. Then, it slowly opened a pair of wide, inquisitive bright blue eyes and stared quizzically up at him.

And Detective Bobby Goren instantly found himself falling in love.

* * *

"Aren't they beautiful?" Victoria asked. 

"Yes, they are," Bobby replied softly.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. It opened slowly.

"May we come in?" came Alex's familar voice.

"Of course," Victoria said.

Alex and Carver walked into the room.

"How are the proud parents doing?" Carver asked.

"Very well, thank you," said Victoria.

Alex went over to see the babies. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed. "There are three of them!"

Both Bobby and Victoria laughed.

"Yes, we had a little surprise," Bobby said.

"What are their names?" Alex asked.

"The first born is Matthew Robert, second is Sarah Elisabeth, and third born is Rachel  
Marie." Victoria said.

"Aww, those are such pretty names," Alex said.

"Yes, they are," Bobby said. "Pretty names... for beautiful babies,"

* * *

_5 years later._

"Good morning, Bobby," Alex said, as she passed her partner in the hallway at the station. She looked down and saw Bobby's two small children following close behind him. "Oh, it's take your kids to work day... I totally forgot," she said with a laugh.

"I couldn't forget even if I tried," Bobby said. "The kids haven't stopped talking about it since I told them,"

"Where is Rachel?" Alex asked.

"She come down with a cold, so she couldn't come,"

"Aww, I bet she was really sad about that," Alex said.

"She was, but Victoria and I told her she needed to stay home and get some rest," Bobby said. "I promised her she could come with me once she's feeling better,"

After talking with Alex for a while, Bobby headed to his office. Everyone was stopping by to see the kids. After a while, Bobby needed to go to interrogation. Matthew and Sarah were left with the secretary, Mrs. McCann. After asking her endless questions ,the kids started getting bored.

"I'm thirsty," Matthew wined.

"Me too," said Sarah.

"Alright, I'll go get you some juice... but you have to stay right here in daddy's office and wait for me, okay?"

"Ok," the kids agreed.

As soon as she left they headed out to look for daddy. It didn't take long before they found him. He was interrogating a suspect. Captain Ross was watching Bobby through the window, when the door opened and heard a small voice say, "I hear daddy!"

"Hey kiddos, what are you guys doing back here?" Ross asked.

"Looking for daddy," Matthew said.

"Isn't Mrs. McCann watching you?" Ross asked.

"She went to get juice." Sarah said with a giggle.

"What's daddy doing?" Matthew asked as he jumped up and down trying to look in the window.

"He's asking a man questions." Ross said as he lifted the kids up onto a chair so they could see better

"Why?" Sarah asked

"To see if he is good man or a bad man." Ross said

" Just like Mr. Wonka but he uses squirrells to find the bad ones." Sarah said

The kids watched Bobby intently as he interrrogated the suspect. In the end, Bobby ended up making the man cry. The looked amazed that their father had actually made a grown man cry. Ross watched the kids.

When Bobby was finished he came into the observation room surprised to find his two children.

"These kids a have a daddy-lojack on you ." Ross said

"Daddy why did you make that man cry?" Matthew asked

Bobby a little taken a back said "Well because he realized he did something bad and he was upset about it. You know how when you go and hide my badge, you know it's wrong right?"

Matthew shakes his head in agreement with a little mischivious grin and giggle.

"This is what daddy does I find the bad people and get them punished." Bobby said

"Your just like Willy Wonka when he let those people in, to see who was good or bad, but his place is alot more fun." Sarah said

Both Ross and Bobby laughed.

* * *

Later that night, Bobby and the kids returned home. 

"How did it go today?" Victoria asked.

"Daddy made a man cry," Sarah said.

Victoria looked up at Bobby, and he explained what had happened. The kids talked all through dinner about their exciting day at work with daddy. Before long, it was bed time. Bobby and Victoria put the kids to bed. Then, they sat down together on the sofa.

"They had a great time today," Victoria told Bobby.

"I know," Bobby said. "They were so amazed at my job,"

"They have an amazing father," Victoria said, as she leaned over and kissed Bobby.


End file.
